Hesperides' Apple
by lovlove0989
Summary: Lorsque Ginny Weasley devient l'épouse de Draco Malfoy, il ne soupçonne ni sa véritable identité ni ses motivations dangereuses. Mais quand tout se brise et que leur relation prend des tournants inattendus, il y a plus en jeu que la préservation de leur mariage, à savoir la préservation de leur vie. Trad de la fic de OgygiaSylph.
1. Prologue : Les lois de la pureté du sang

Au ministère de la Magie, le 16 mars 1998.

Lois de la pureté du sang

Les années 1970 ont marqué l'ascension du magicien le plus dangereux de tous les temps. Voldemort, descendant de Serpentard du côté de sa mère, et demi Moldus du côté de son père, devint un homme puissant et amer dont le but, au-delà de la quête du pouvoir absolu, était l'éradication de la liberté et de la connaissance dans le monde des sorciers. Bien qu'il ait été combattu par beaucoup, il a fallu la force combinée du Ministère de la Magie et de l'héroïque Harry Potter pour le vaincre définitivement. Voldemort était un exemple de la mesure dans laquelle les demi-sang et les Moldus sont poussés par le rancune. Leur source de magie, plus faible et ternie, ne peut leur donner le brillant destin promis au sang pur. Bien que, dans le passé, les gouvernements aient essayé de les incorporer dans la vie quotidienne, il est maintenant évident, après la montée et la chute de Voldemort, que, indépendamment du fait d'être indigne de vivre dans notre communauté, ils sont aussi une menace pour elle.

Premier article : Aucune union entre un sang pur et un sang-mêlé, un Moldu, un née-moldu ou un Moldu ne sera reconnue par le Ministère de la Magie. Le sang pur ne sera en aucun cas autorisé à transmettre ses biens magiques à une descendance issue de cette union.

Article deux : Aucune école ou entreprise britannique de sorcellerie ne doit offrir des postes d'éducation et/ou de travail à des sang-mêlé, des né-moldu et des Moldus. Tout établissement de ce type qui enfreindra le présent article sera passible d'une lourde amende, voire d'une fermeture définitive.

Article trois : Aucun sang-mêlé, né-moldus ou Moldus, sous avertissement, ne sera admis dans des lieux publics de sorcellerie tels que Stonehenge City, le chemin de Traverse, le village de Pré-au-Lard, et ainsi de suite. Des sorts de détection seront placés à cet effet.

Article quatre : Toute sorcière ou sorcier qui se trouve dépossédée de pouvoirs magiques doit être enregistrée au Département de la Régulation des Créatures Magiques, Division des nés-moldus. Le non respect de cette règle entraînera une lourde amende et le retrait de la garde et de l'autorité paternelle de toutes les personnes concernées.

Les nés-moldus enregistrés auront accès aux services gratuits du gouvernement pour les enfants atteints de handicaps magiques, y compris les services médicaux spécialisés, l'éducation de base et l'assurance-vie.

Tout nés-moldus qui montre des signes de magie suffisamment puissants pour aspirer à une éducation magique ultérieure à son inscription au Département pour le contrôle des créatures magiques, division né-moldu, aura le droit de s'inscrire à l'examen de vérification des compétences magiques, dans le même département, pour déterminer s'il est admissible à se joindre à la communauté magique. Tout né-moldu utilisant un dispositif magique sera passible de la peine maximale, qui consiste à l'expulsion permanente du monde des sorciers.

Article cinq : Les sorciers sont autorisés à travailler et/ou à s'associer avec des sociétés de Moldus, ainsi qu'avec des individus de sang-mêlé, nés-moldus et Moldus, à condition que le partenariat soit entièrement rentable pour le sorcier et/ou la communauté des sorciers. Les liens établis au travail ne doivent en aucun cas envahir la vie privée du magicien de sang pur.

Finalement, il est fortement recommandé de n'avoir que des amis et des connaissances de sang pur.

Les membres du gouvernement provisoire de sang pur sont,

Angela Bjork, Deborah Davis, Amos Diggory.

Rabastan Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, Icarus Nott.

Peter Parkinson, Sita Patil, Hadrien Prewett, Hadrien Prewett

Lancelot Silverspring, Edward Vance, Frollo Yaxley.

Horst Zabini.


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 : Cendres sur cendres, le passé a été abandonné.

"Et que seraient ces liens sans amour ? Un pacte vil et mercenaire, un commerce honteux de richesses et de titres, qui n'emprisonne que les individus, laissant leur cœur au chaos de désespoir et en dépit de tout." Marquis de Sade, Aline et Valcour.

Mai 1998.

Londres, Angleterre.

Le soleil s'était couché, permettant aux nuages de gris anthracite de recouvrir le paysage d'ombres. Ils étaient tous ici, leurs robes noires riches et mouvantes indiquant la richesse et leur statut ; leurs visages imperturbables, masques de sollicitude envers la veuve et l'héritier ; leurs regards sereins, avides, impatients et compatissant proféré à la dévastée mais calme Narcissa Malfoy.

" Alors que l'obscurité de la nuit d'été tombait sur le cimetière, des éclats de lumière argentée jaillissaient des côtés de chaque ruelle, illuminant rangée après rangée les marbres des tombes.

"Il a vécu dans l'obscurité, faisant de sa vie un but d'apporter de la lumière à ceux qui en avaient besoin", commença Draco Malfoy.

Comme c'était la coutume, Draco, premier et seul fils de la famille, faisait ses adieux à son père, honorant les amis de la famille, les alliés et les partenaires d'un souvenir mémorable de l'existence de Lucius Malfoy. Ce faisant, il assurerait la commémoration de son père et retracerait publiquement les traces qu'on s'attendait à ce qu'il suive.

Des générations de Malefoy gisent dans le sol qui les entoure, pourrissant paisiblement sous des stèles gravées avec art. Au fil des générations de Blacks, de Parkinsons et d'autres familles importantes du monde des sorciers britanniques. Au risque de souiller la pureté de cette succession de cadavres dorés, une femme s'adosse à la sépulture principale d'Antoinette Malfoy. Une écharpe enveloppait sa tête, et elle portait aussi une robe noire. Elle a suivi la progression de la cérémonie avec un faible intérêt, jouant avec une fleur dont elle faisait tournoyer la tige entre ses doigts.

Les fontaines de lumière coulaient jusqu'à ce que les paroles calculées de Draco Malfoy s'arrêtent. Les lignes au coin de ses yeux et de ses lèvres étaient la seule indication de la douleur, de la tristesse de la perte du père, de l'épreuve qui l'avait déjà fait mûrir. L'étrangère solitaire dessinait des figures dans la poussière de la tombe d'Auguste Malfoy. Un par un, les proches de Lucius Malfoy laissèrent tomber une rose noire et cendrée au pied de son tombeau. Tandis que les proches du défunt s'éloignaient en silence, des rosiers aux fleurs sombres poussaient, leurs troncs torsadés se tordant et se transformant en épines, jusqu'à ce qu'un rideau d'épines et de fleurs sombres forme une niche autour de la tombe. Ce n'est qu'alors que la femme a abandonné ses activités, s'approchant rapidement du triste Draco et de Narcissa Malfoy. Elle s'arrêta derrière la barrière des roses, où elle écoutait les mots qui s'échangeaient de l'autre côté.

"Tu t'es bien conduit, mon fils. Ton père aurait été fier de toi."

"Je sais."

" Tu es aussi conscient de ce qui t'attend maintenant ?"

"Oui, Mère. Je comprends parfaitement l'étendue de mon influence et le rôle que je dois maintenant assumer. Ne t'inquiète pas."

"Oui, mon cher, je-"

Un sanglot échappa aux lèvres de Narcissa.

"Oh, Mère..."

"Je sais, Draco, je sais. Je ne devrais pas- Mais après tout ce que nous avons traversé : les temps sombres, Azkaban, notre victoire, son départ est tellement rapide, si simple...". Narcissa Malfoy soupirait entre deux mots en larmes. "Je n'arrive pas à m'habituer au fait qu'il soit parti."

"Moi non plus." Pour la première fois, un soupçon de douleur a percée le ton calme que Draco Malfoy a utilisé. "Et je me sens presque... douteux. Nous avons été privés d'un homme, Mère, un tel grand homme. Nous ne pouvons pas le décevoir. Ressaisissez-vous, continua-t-il, en rajoutant le besoin de réconfort de l'enfant dans sa réponse, "S'il vous plaît".

Silence.

"Nous devons perpétuer la lignée ", commença brutalement Narcissa Malfoy, sa voix toujours tendue, mais la tension quelque peu atténuée par le sujet qu'elle souhaitait aborder.

"Mère, pas encore. Ce n'est pas le moment."

"Au contraire, je ne fais que me ressaisir." L'ombre d'un sourire rendait ses paroles mélodieuses. "Tu sais que Lucius aurait voulu que tu trouves une femme, que tu lui accordes des héritiers. Il est temps pour toi de devenir Lord Malfoy et de donner à notre famille une chance de vivre après toi."

"Je n'ai pas trouvé quelqu'un digne d'être votre héritière, Mère", a déclaré Draco.

"La flatterie t'emmènerait n'importe où si nous ne parlions pas de mes petits-enfants potentiels, Draco."

Le père potentiel grimaça.

" Peux-tu les imaginer avec les traits de famille des Parkinson ? Ou peut-être les manières des Notts ? J'ai entendu dire que Lucinda vient de sortir de l'école correctionnelle, et qu'elle n'a que huit ans de plus que moi."

"Tu es un sacré commère", s'exclama Narcissa. "Non, je sais assez bien ce que tu penses des Notts, Bullstrodes, Auvignac, Gibberelli, Delacour..."

"Hmm, Delacour sonne bien..." Draco s'est forcé à dire, bien que les mots lui ont rappelé un souvenir douloureux.

"Mais ce sont des cousins, je me suis laissé aller", dit Narcissa en riant doucement. "Donc, tu détestes toutes ces filles, et tu as déjà rencontré toutes les Britanniques mariables. Nous ne pouvons pas faire le tour du monde pour te trouver une femme..."

"Nous devons abandonner la recherche jusqu'à ce que je me sente prêt à reprendre", a dit Draco.

"Nous te trouverons une femme comme cela a été fait depuis la nuit des temps", corrigea Narcissa.

"Je vais accrocher des morceaux de viande crue devant le Manoir et attendre que la femme la plus monstrueuse se montre, attirée par la puanteur ?"

"Alors une épousesur catalogue."

"Oh, allez, maman. Vous ne vous attendez pas à ce que je m'abaisse aussi bas ?"

"Je m'attendais à plus de sérieux de ta part, vu les circonstances." Elle laissa le sujet couler. "Il y a une agence dont la sœur de ton père m'a parlé il y a quelque temps. Apparemment,Hesperides's Applearrangent des mariages depuis l'antiquité. Leurs employés recherchent des descendants de familles de sang pur vivant en Europe de l'Est, dont la plupart ont perdu leur fortune tout en préservant la pureté de leur lignée. Je pourrais contacter cette agence ; on ne sait jamais quel genre de Cendrillon ils pourraient déterrer."

Draco a grogné.

"C'est à toi de choisir, bien sûr, mais je t'assure que ce sera soit une de ces filles ou l'une des harpies avec qui tu as été à l'école. Ai-je été assez clair, Draco ?"

Une pause.

" Contacte l'agence. Choisis quelques femmes. Je ferai alors mon choix."

"Bien. Je suis heureux de voir que vous êtes à nouveau à la hauteur du défi. "Ramène-moi à la maison, j'en ai assez de ces étincelles d'argent et de ces roses noires."

Ils sont sortis de la niche formée par les fleurs, Narcissa s'appuyant sur le bras de son fils. Il agita sa baguette et tout était à nouveau sombre. Ils ont disparu. La femme s'est éloignée du mur végétal. Elle jeta sa fleur sur le sol où de minces fils blancs commencèrent à se tisser entre les murs de roses, s'épanouissant en de nombreuses fleurs rustiques et oranges. Puis elle aussi disparut.

La magie amena Hermione Granger directement dans une ruelle à peine éclairée du Londres Moldu. Peu de gens se seraient promenés volontairement dans la rue sombre et sans issue, jonchée de sacs poubelles et de pneus à moitié brûlés, ce qui en faisait un point d'apparition parfaitement discret. Hermione glissa sa baguette dans la poche de sa robe, l'esprit ébranlé par les implications de ce dont elle venait d'être témoin. Il serait exagéré de prétendre qu'au moment où elle a atteint l'avenue la plus fréquentée, elle avait déjà établi un plan ; mais la marche jusqu'à son appartement lui a permis de disposer de quelques minutes supplémentaires, nécessaires et indispensables à la finalisation de ce qui, quelques secondes plus tôt, n'était guère plus qu'une masse d'informations confuses.

Au fur et à mesure qu'Hermione montait les escaliers menant à son appartement, les détails devenaient plus clairs, s'imprégnant d'une clarté étonnante. Elle murmura un rapide sort pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas été suivie et un autre qui confirmait l'identité de son seul visiteur, puis elle inséra sa clé dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte de son appartement. Elle n'a pas été surprise de trouver son amie là où elle l'avait laissée le matin, lovée sur le canapé, les yeux grands ouverts et les cils épais de larmes séchées.

Hermione savait qu'il ne fallait pas soupirer, commenter ou se plaindre de l'attitude de cette femme. Elle était là depuis un mois, si profondément noyée dans son propre chagrin qu'elle avait acquis la beauté étrangement immuable des navires coulés : dire qu'elle était une épave aurait été un euphémisme, car il n'y avait aucun moyen de décrire adéquatement cette horrible créature brisée, détruite par les horreurs d'une nuit et torturée par les courants inflexibles de la mémoire.

"Ginny," dit Hermione doucement. "Ginny, j'ai trouvé un moyen. Nous pouvons obtenir justice, mais j'ai besoin de ton aide."

Et pour la première fois depuis la nuit où leurs deux mondes s'étaient effondrés, un soupçon de vie s'est enflammé dans les yeux de Ginevra Weasley.

Sofia, Bulgarie.

Les montagnes de Vitosha se tentaient paresseusement sous le soleil de l'après-midi. Ginny se promenait avec désinvolture sur la place Slaveykov, jetant un coup d'œil aux livres usés et aux fleurs fraîches proposées par les vendeurs. Elle a facilement trouvé la maison qu'elle cherchait, et a vérifié sa coiffure dans un petit miroir une dernière fois avant de monter les escaliers conduisant à la porte en bois fraîchement peinte.

J'aurais préféré qu'Hermione ne m'oblige pas à teindre mes cheveux en blonds, pensa Ginny morose, bien qu'elle comprenne à quel point il lui serait préjudiciable de brandir la chevelure des Weasley.

Seul l'aspect propre et correct de la maison pouvait indiquer qu'elle était différente des maisons voisines. Mais lorsque la porte s'est ouverte et que Ginny s'est retrouvée dans un vaste et somptueux jardin, elle savait qu'elle avait trouvé le bon endroit. Un patio de gravier blanc étalé entre les murs de terre cuite, percé en son centre par une fontaine d'albâtre. Les vignes se déployaient de jarres jaune vif d'ici et là, et de lourds raisins de vin pendaient au-dessus de la pergola. Une porte bleue s'ouvrit et une femme en sortit. Son costume de saumon impeccable, ses bijoux de corail et l'aisance avec laquelle elle traversait la cour de gravier malgré ses talons aiguilles n'étaient que les symboles de sa puissance raffinée.

" En quoi puis-je vous aider ?" demanda-t-elle en anglais, avec un léger accent. Ginny fit un sourire distingué.

"Je cherche un mari."

Elle lui donna son acte de naissance et d'autres documents la désignant comme descendante de sang pur et de quelques familles réputées. Les yeux de la femme brillaient.

"Bien sûr, bien sûr. Suivez-moi, s'il vous plaît."

Ginny fut emmenée dans un salon recouvert de tapis épais. Des miroirs recouvraient les murs. Ginny aplatit les mèches blondes qui s'échappaient de sa coiffure royale. Elle se fit inviter à prendre place pendant que la femme, qui se présentait sous le nom de Hera Kotsarov, disparaissait dans la salle de consultation. Une théière et des tasses qui se matérialisent sur la table en bois peint. Les minutes se succédèrent. Finalement, Mme Kotsarov est revenue, s'excusant de son retard. Ginny leur servit du thé quand Mme Kotsarov commença.

"J'ai examiné vos papiers. En tant qu'unique héritier d'une famille des plus dignes, vous êtes les bienvenus ici. Bien sûr, vous comprendrez que vous êtes une de nos pensionnaires les mieux classés et, en tant que tel, vous êtes d'une grande valeur pour nous".

"Certainement", Ginny approuva gentiment.

"Cependant, vous devez être irréprochable. À ce niveau, nous pouvons faire en sorte que vous deveniez la future mariée la plus instruite et la mieux élevée du marché."

"Evidemment."

"Seriez-vous contre quelques semaines de formation pour que nous puissions..."

"Pas du tout. Je suis bien consciente de tout ce que je dois apprendre pour devenir une épouse convenable. Mais j'ai une requête."

Le sourire de Hera Kotsarov demeurait impassible sur son visage pendant qu'elle hochait la tête.

"Étant donné la récente disgrâce, ma famille a subi..." Ginny Weasley se crispait à la calomnie qui venait de s'échapper de ses lèvres et priait pour que sa famille comprenne. "...ce serait trop demander que mon nom complet soit divulgué non pas en tant que Ginny Weasley, mais en tant que Ginevra Vassil ? C'est le nom de la mère de ma grand-mère, et non pas une famille infâme."

"Mais bien sûr, Mlle Vassil !" Kotsarov hurla de soulagement. Ginny sourit avec reconnaissance, abaissant ses cils dans une mimique reconnaissante et, elle l'espérait, modeste.

"Maintenant que c'est réglé, nous ne devons pas perdre de temps à vous préparer. Katia !" Kotsarov appela. Une femme très ronde et très petite entra dans la pièce. Elle avait un visage très fin, pâle avec des taches roses sur les joues et un sourire délicat.

"Emmenez Mlle Vassil dans sa chambre."

De la robe ample et colorée de Katia émergent deux filles, l'une à peine plus grande que l'autre, et toutes deux un peu plus petites que Katia, qui s'emparèrent de la valise de Ginny. Les petites filles agrippèrent les mains de Ginny. Elle leur fit un splendide sourire et les suivit alors que Kotsarov conjurait une plume qu'elle observait,

" Tu sais comment gérer des enfants."

Manoir Malfoy, Angleterre.

Draco Malfoy était assis sur un fauteuil de son bureau, profitant des dernières nuits chaudes et douces de juin. Dans sa main, la lettre de Narcissa l'informait de ses dernières occupations ; elle avait décidé de prendre sa retraite à Delphes pendant un certain temps pour tenter d'apaiser son chagrin et de remettre de l'ordre dans sa vie. Son inquiétude pour son bien-être et de son propre bien-être l'amusait, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le paragraphe où sa future épouse était mentionnée. Il froissa calmement la lettre et la jeta dans la cheminée où elle s'enflamma. Il n'en restait plus qu'une bouffée de fumée blanche qui sentait faiblement Narcissa Malfoy.

Sofia, Bulgarie.

Ginny sortit une photo encadrée de sa famille et la plaça sur sa table de chevet. Elle rangea quelques livres et un petit oranger en pot dans sa chambre, rangeant facilement ses maigres affaires dans les placards et les tiroirs de pervenche. Une fois cela fait, Ginny jeta un coup d'oeil autour d'elle. Un petit " pouf " la fit se lever ; une note était apparue sur son oreiller, l'invitant à dîner à huit heures. Il était quatre heures. Elle a sorti une photo en noir et blanc de son sac. La famille Weasley se tenait là, dans la masse du nombre. Arthur Weasley courait vers eux pour arriver à temps sur la photo. Aussi bien de la partie du groupe que de Ginny elle-même, Hermione et Harry étaient là, la première étant installée dans les bras de Ron, les deux visages à l'image d'un bonheur sans bornes.

Ginny les regarda avec tendresse, sentant un étrange vide dans le creux de son estomac ; la détermination, plus grande que le mois passé à pleurer, l'empêchait de pleurer davantage. Elle remit la photo sur la table de nuit et passa en revue mentalement les éléments qui feraient d'elle la plus prisée par les autres pensionnaires d'Hesperides's Apple.

Delphes, Grèce.

Narcissa Malfoy, allongée sur une chaise allongée dans sa petite maison de Delphes, comptait la troisième semaine sans que son fils lui réponde et songea à lui envoyer une beuglante. Les montagnes d'un vert émeraude et les lacs miroitants dans leur sein ont cependant réussi à apaiser son impatience. Elle s'est finalement décidée pour une lettre courtoise, le priant de contacter l'agence matrimoniale, et lui proposant de le faire elle-même s'il lui donnait simplement une liste de caractéristiques qu'il aimerait que sa femme ait. La veuve de Lucius fit comprendre à Draco qu'elle prendrait les choses en main, et peut-être pas pour le mieux, à moins qu'il ne décide de se comporter comme un adulte et de répondre aux attentes les plus ambitieuses de son défunt père.

Sofia, Bulgarie.

Au dîner ce soir-là, Ginny rencontra les autres détenus d'Hesperides' Apple. Ils parlaient anglais, une tâche assez facile pour Ginny, mais pas pour tous. L'accent guttural acquis par Ginny, ses syllabes précises et sa maîtrise du bulgare lui ont permis de se faire passer pour une jeune femme bulgare assez instruite. La plupart étaient russes, descendants de la famille Tsar ; les autres étaient polonais et roumains. Leur beauté était unilatéralement stupéfiante, leur grossièreté peut-être plus encore. À l'exception de celles qui étaient dans l'agence depuis plus d'un mois, beaucoup de jeunes femmes ignoraient totalement le moindre savoir-vivre. Où placer sa serviette de table, comment tenir correctement la fourchette et le couteau, comment boire discrètement et mâcher sans bruit, faisait partie de l'éducation de Ginny, bien qu'il soit clair que ce n'était pas le cas pour tout le monde.

La conversation se limitait aux sujets les plus banals, tandis que les pensionnaires s'observaient voracement pour tenter de déceler une erreur, une faille. Ginny s'est trouvée plus fatiguée par la tension et la jalousie latente que par l'effort attendu pour bien se comporter. L'amitié s'est rapidement révélée être une opération dangereuse. Le dessert n'a pas été donné.

Le lendemain, Ginny a été réveillée à l'aube. Elle cachait assidûment ses taches de rousseur sous une couche de fond de teint lorsque l'une des filles de Katia est entrée dans la chambre et a laissé tomber une note et une robe sur son lit. Ginny a à peine eu le temps de cacher son maquillage de Moldus. On lui a dit de se préparer pour la séance photo. Bien qu'elle vienne de rejoindre l'agence, le marché pouvait déjà l'accueillir ; sa formation serait prise en charge assez rapidement.

Ginevra Vassil glissa dans la robe et coiffa ses cheveux dans un chignon le plus sobre et élégant qu'elle pouvait se faire. La robe bleu pâle aurait été un choix de mauvais goût si elle avait encore été rousse, mais en réalité, cela ne faisait qu'augmenter la pâleur de sa peau et l'aristocratie de son comportement. Le miroir de sa salle de bains confirmait qu'elle était prête pour les photos, affirmant même que Tsarina Natasha Adroviechki n'avait pas l'air aussi majestueuse le jour de son couronnement.

Au cours des jours suivants, Ginny Weasley a subi un changement de vie des plus insignifiants, quoique nécessaire. Kotsarov, en tant que marraine la Fée était implacable, enseignait, entraînait, grondait, encourageait, dirigeait et épuisait les paysannes sous son règne. Passer d'une écolière inexpérimentée à une fiancée de classe supérieure impliquait une formation tellement ridicule que certaines filles ont choisi de se joindre à d'autres agences moins méticuleuses.

"Tiens-toi droit." "Non, c'est la fourchette à poisson." "Ne mettez pas vos coudes sur la table." "Vous servez le thé comme si c'était de la limonade !" "Bien, très bien avec les enfants." "Vous avez de bonnes mains, je suis sûre que votre mari appréciera vos massages." "Vous ne vous attendiez pas à porter ce chapeau avec ces chaussures ?" "Quand on remercie quelqu'un qui est plus vieux et plus riche que vous..." "L'art d'inviter est très délicat." "Je suis soulagé de voir que vous avez une certaine compréhension des clients." "Un bal organisé dans une salle carrée ? T'as perdu la tête ?" "Quand on remercie quelqu'un de plus âgé mais plus pauvre que vous..." "Ne jamais parler de politique à moins que quelqu'un d'autre ne veuille, et même alors, essayer de rester aussi silencieuse que possible." "Non, non, non, non, les roses roses ne peuvent être assorties à aucune autre fleur rose !" "Quand on remercie quelqu'un qui est à la fois plus jeune et plus pauvre que vous..."

Régulièrement, les colorations Moldus permettaient à Ginny de maintenir le blond platine de ses cheveux, tandis que les shampooings et revitalisants sorciers, distribués par milliers par Katia, nourrissaient et aplatissaient ses cheveux autrefois sauvages. Elle a réussi à limiter la quantité de maquillage appliqué, en gardant son visage aussi naturel et indolore que possible. Bien que sa beauté était loin d'être aussi écrasante que celle de certaines des autres mariées sur catalogue, ses traits nets avaient une courbure délicate qui n'était pas sans charme. Ses lèvres bien définies et ses pommettes hautes ajoutaient un certain déséquilibre à son visage de poupée, mais un ensemble d'yeux larges et épais a permis de rétablir une harmonie intéressante. Pendant ses journées à Hesperides' Apple, elle a appris que, si elle décidait d'essayer, elle pourrait être étonnamment attirante, un fait qui ne l'avait jamais dérangée auparavant. Cela lui fit plaisir de découvrir cette arme supplémentaire.

Manoir Malfoy, Angleterre.

Draco Malfoy agitait sa baguette. L'image holographique de la blonde somptueuse était suivie par une autre dont les atouts étaient tout à fait perceptibles.

"Angelina Ilidov, dix-huit ans. Descendant du roi magicien de Lituanie - celui qui a été renversé il y a quelques centaines d'années - aime la danse et la géologie. Narcissa, assise dans une causeuse, lue sur un parchemin. "J'ai gagné quelques compétitions d'équitation et de patinage sur glace."

Draco sourit, oubliant les paroles de sa mère, et fit tourner l'image de la femme, observa ses courbes sous tous les angles possibles, puis décida qu'elle ressemblait trop à celles qui l'avaient précédée. Il fit tourner sa baguette et réprima à peine un mouvement d'agacement lorsqu'il vit la suivante, blonde comme les autres, apparemment aussi grande et maigre. Ironiquement, il se réjouit de voir son décolleté plus petit et ses articulations plus fines, ses mains longues et ses poignets étroits étant un trait que ses prédécesseurs ne partageaient pas.

"Ginevra Vassil, dix-sept ans. Intéressé par les beaux-arts et la littérature, ainsi que, dans une moindre mesure, les plantes. Il est dit ici que ses résultats avec les enfants surpassent de loin ceux des autres ", note Narcissa, bien qu'elle savait bien que Draco ne pouvait pas s'en soucier. "Apparemment, elle est l'arrière-petite-fille directe de Vassilissa Vassilissa Vassil - si je me souviens bien, c'était une princesse ou une tsarine..."

Draco, après avoir évalué le corps de la jeune femme, s'est approché de son visage et a été frappé par un sentiment mixte d'affection et de défi. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Narcissa, la tête penchée sur la description de la jeune fille, il comprit : d'une part, elle ressemblait un peu à sa mère, du moins dans l'élégance de sa posture et la netteté de ses traits, et cela lui plaisait. D'un autre côté, il avait l'impression de l'avoir vue quelque part, à un moment où il ne s'était pas attardé, mais qu'il l'avait assez vue pour avoir l'impression de la connaître. Pour une raison quelconque, il pensait qu'il devait être prudent. Cela n'a servi qu'à stimuler son intérêt.

"Que pensez-vous d'elle ?"

Narcissa leva la tête, surprise, et n'eut pas le temps de cacher l'appréciation dans ses yeux. Il était péniblement clair pour Draco que la fille devait être l'un des principaux choix de sa mère. Sans rien dire, Narcissa haussa les épaules.

"Regarde les autres, et si elle est toujours ta préférée, tu peux l'avoir."

Sofia, Bulgarie.

De retour sur le continent, Ginny avait du mal à maîtriser les subtilités de la valse et à maudire les compositeurs autrichiens dans son souffle. Des semaines de petits déjeuners, de brunchs aristocratiques et de dîners de dames l'ont laissée affamée d'aliments faits maison et calorifiques, tandis que l'inimitié croissante entre les pensionnaires la faisait mourir de faim, même les discussions les plus ardues d'Hermione. Elle ne pouvait pas communiquer avec la sorcière née Moldu qui, à la suite de la prise de sang pur de la Grande-Bretagne, n'avait pas pu devenir Medicomage comme elle l'avait espéré, et était à la place comptable dans la filiale américaine de la London Bank. Se souvenant des étés passés ensemble, des années passées dans une studieuse intimité et des mois de détresse partagée à propos de la destruction de la famille Weasley, Ginny regrette beaucoup Hermione.

Pourtant, elle était là, apprenant à valser après avoir découvert le fox-trot et le swing, attendant avec impatience le tempo de la salsa et du tango. Ses jambes et ses pieds s'étaient habitués à des semaines de passage d'une danse à l'autre ; elle développait une résistance aux talons aiguilles et de l'endurance face aux heures passées dans la salle de bal. Son ennui n'a jamais diminué.

"Mlle Vassil."

Ginny interrompit la danse, se courba devant son cavalier fantôme et suivit Kotsarov hors de la pièce. Elle fut de nouveau conduite dans le petit salon où les deux femmes s'étaient réunies pour la première fois pour discuter de leur arrangement. Elle n'y avait pas été pendant les trois mois de son séjour.

"J'ai été contacté il y a environ une semaine par la mère d'un des célibataires les plus riches de Grande-Bretagne ", a commencé Kotsarov sans préambule. "Il va sans dire que j'ai été très honoré, et je lui ai envoyé, par l'intermédiaire de sa mère, un catalogue de nos meilleurs choix. Vous étiez l'un d'entre eux, et il s'avère qu'il vous a trouvé... intrigante, faute d'un meilleur mot. Il souhaite vous rencontrer." Kotsarov s'arrêta, donnant à Ginny un regard interrogateur et significatif.

"Êtes-vous toujours prête à être une mariée sur catalogue, à le rencontrer et à suivre le cours des événements, ou préférez-vous vous retirer de notre marché et quitter la maison ce soir ?"

"Qui est-il ?" Ginny ne pouvait pas se retenir de poser la question. Kotsarov lui lança un regard furieux.

"La curiosité n'est pas une chose qui convient, ma chère. Je ne peux pas révéler son identité à moins que vous acceptiez de le rencontrer et, s'il vous aime bien, de l'épouser."

Ginny Weasley l'a regardée droit dans les yeux. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

"Je le rencontrerai", dit-elle, voulant que sa voix soit ferme, "et l'épouser si nécessaire".

Kotsarov se pencha en avant, son sourire victorieux et ses yeux fiévreux. Une plume et un parchemin sont apparus devant Ginny. Elle les regardait fixement. Après un moment d'hésitation, elle prit la plume et lut le parchemin, ce qui autorisa Kotsarov à la vendre au plus offrant. Un nœud s'est formé dans ses entrailles. Elle se sentait soudain effrayée, plus effrayée que lorsqu'elle avait été dans le cimetière à dix mètres des anciens Mangemorts, plus effrayée que lorsqu'elle avait accepté de se joindre à Hesperides' Apple suite à la suggestion d'Hermione.

Elle signa.

Un éclair de férocité avide traversa les yeux de Kotsarov en murmurant "Draco Malfoy".

Une vague de réconfort et de plaisir a refroidi Ginny et lui a permis de retrouver son bon sens.

"Votre réputation seule peut expliquer cela, Madame."

Kotsarov était radieuse.

"Monsieur Malefoy !" répète-t-elle. "Tu peux le croire ?"

"Non, Madame, je suis aussi agréablement surprise que vous l'êtes", mentit Ginny, une fois de plus étonnée par le discernement phénoménal d'Hermione ; qui aurait cru qu'une ressemblance de loin avec Narcissa Malfoy, des cheveux platine et des capacités de danse passables feraient d'elle une mariée digne d'une Malfoy ?

"Maintenant, comme c'est la coutume, il paiera des frais de départ pour que vous soyez entièrement vêtu, accessoirisé, et ainsi de suite. Nous devrions recevoir son don sous peu, après quoi nous irons à Paris et à Rome pour réapprovisionner votre garde-robe.

Des averses de galions dansèrent sous les yeux de Kotsarov.

"Qu'est-ce que je vaux ?" demanda Ginny. "A-t-il demandéle prix ?"

"Je crois que si vous avez réussi à piquer l'intérêt d'un tel homme, vous valez pas mal. Cependant, afin d'évaluer à quel point il est impatient de vous rencontrer, nous verrons combien on vous en donne au départ, puis nous extrapolerons. Monsieur Malfoy est un homme généreux. S'il est satisfait..." Elle donna à Ginny un regard considérable. "...il ne comptera pas."

Malfoy avait été si généreux, en fait, que pendant quelques jours, son nom n'a pas quitté les lèvres de Kotsarov. Consciente que c'était l'affaire de sa vie, elle a donné à Ginny des leçons privées, en s'assurant que les spécialistes lui enseignent les arts du massage, de la séduction et de l'amour dans les moindres détails. Ginny, qui se considérait comme une amante attentive, a découvert qu'elle avait beaucoup à apprendre, même si sa modestie l'empêchait de mémoriser une grande partie de ce que Kotsarov aurait fait avec son maître.

Ils sont revenus de France et d'Italie chargés de robes, de chapeaux, de pantalons, de vestes, de capes, de chaussures et, bien sûr, d'un assortiment varié de robes. Les bijoux il s'en occuperait personnellement, comme il l'a indiqué dans une note jointe à son don. Finalement, après quatre mois, Ginny devait recommencer à zéro. Inutile de dire qu'elle était excitée. Elle avait rétréci ses effets personnels et ses vêtements nouvellement acquis lorsque la plus jeune fille de Katia est venue l'emmener au bureau de Kotsarov.

"Alors, nous sommes ici pour la dernière fois, mademoiselle, à moins que vous ne réussissiez pas à tenter l'homme et à revenir. Bien sûr, si cela se produisait, votre valeur diminuerait considérablement ", dit Hera Kotsarov sévèrement.

"Bien sûr," dit Ginny.

"Maintenant, en sortant de notre bureau, vous débutez une nouvelle vie. Monsieur Malefoy saura ne pas parler de votre passé, ou de votre histoire, qu'il sait médiocre sinon pauvre. Il respecte cela suffisamment pour vous rencontrer - vous devriez être flatté. Comme cadeau d'adieu et symbole de votre ascension dans la hiérarchie sociale, nous vous offrirons une baguette."

Ginny resta bouche-bée. Sa propre baguette avait appartenu à sa grand-mère. C'était une baguette courte et plutôt courte, avec un caractère épouvantable et des explosions de puissance imprévisibles. Pour la première fois, elle était reconnaissante à Kotsarov et quelle que soit la tradition du métier, elle lui offrirait un cadeau aussi précieux. Kotsarov claqua ses mains. Katia est apparue.

"Katia, baguette s'il te plaît."

Du ventre de Katia émergea la plus petite copie de Katia que Ginny ait jamais vue ; elle atteignit à peine son genou, mais elle était déjà aussi ronde et joyeuse que sa mère. Elle prit la main de Ginny et souriait énigmatiquement, souriait et souriait. Rien n'a été dit pendant quelques minutes. Puis la petite fille lâcha la main de Ginny, se dirigea vers Katia, et pressa ses mains contre le ventre rond. Elle a alors retiré une baguette du ventre de Katia, qui s'est trouvé légèrement aminci. La voix de Katia sonne pour la première fois dans la mémoire de Ginny ; un son mécanique et aigu.

"Saule pleureur, 10 centimètres, souple, cheveux de Dryad", annonça-t-elle. "Une baguette très terrestre, stable, qui ne peut être manipulée que par une personne à la personnalité profonde et riche ; de l'eau douce, un soupçon de flexibilité, l'évocation de la créativité et la capacité à s'adapter. Il sera fidèle à vous seul, comme vous êtes fidèle à une minorité de personnes."

Kotsarov lança à Ginny un regard interrogateur qu'elle ignorait. La jeune femme prit sa baguette et fit un geste rotatif, se réjouissant de son apesanteur et de sa densité. Une traînée de fumée en serpentine se répandit de son extrémité, s'envolant vers le ciel, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre ses ailes et se déploie comme une aigrette. Ginny se tourna vers Kotsarov.

"Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez..."

"Au contraire, ma chère. Si cet arrangement fonctionne, on me remerciera plus qu'il n'en faut ", dit-elle.

Ginny admet cela.

"Maintenant que c'est fait, Katia, tu peux partir. Ginevra, tu vas passer un mois en compagnie de M. Malfoy. D'ici là, il aura décidé s'il veut que vous deveniez sienne ou non. Vous résiderez, bien sûr, au manoir de Malfoy, où vous êtes actuellement attendu. Un Portoloin est arrivé ce matin par un hibou. Vous pouvez partir quand vous en avez envie."

Kotsarov fit un geste en direction d'une énorme pierre précieuse déposée sur la table de thé.

"Un saphir. Le premier de nombreux cadeaux à venir. "Adieu, Ginevra Vassil, et bonne chance."

Sans plus attendre, Hera Kotsarov sortit de son bureau et peut-être même de la vie de Ginny. Ginny rassemble ses effets personnels dans la pièce, où ils forment un petit tas bien ordonné. Elle les a rétréci, les plaçant ensuite dans sa poche de robe. Enfin, elle saisit la pierre dans sa main, sentant la traction familière sur son nombril alors qu'elle disparaissait vers le manoir Malfoy.


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 : Un voyage de découverte...

Ginny apparut dans une grande et lumineuse antichambre. Fenêtres et miroirs se disputaient l'espace des murs, remplissant la pièce de lumière. Les murs, le plafond et les tapis étaient blanc cassé, les lampes et les chaises étaient dorées. La jeune femme se demandait s'il fallait s'asseoir sur ces meubles impeccables quand un fantôme traversa un miroir et se courba devant elle.

"Mlle Vassil, bienvenue au Manoir de Malefoy. Maître Malefoy a demandé que vous fassiez comme chez vous. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, appelez-moi, je suis Grainne."

Ginny regarda le fantôme qui, contrairement à beaucoup d'autres, avait l'air plus doré que gris, et trouva son nom adéquat. Elle semblait être dans son adolescence passée - pas beaucoup plus jeune que moi, pensait Ginny - mais sa voix exprimait sagesse et résignation.

"Merci, Grainne." Ginny sourit au fantôme, qui ne fit qu'incliner la tête. "Hmmm..." Où est ma chambre ?"

"Juste ici. Suivez-moi, s'il vous plaît."

Pendant que Grainne parlait, l'une des fenêtres s'ouvrit en grand, et Ginny fut surprise de voir qu'il n'y avait pas de lumière supplémentaire, comme elle s'y attendait. Elle suivit la servante fantôme.

"La chambre d'amis a été aménagée spécialement pour vous, Madame," explique le fantôme.

"Mademoiselle", corrigea Ginny, distraitement.

La pièce était, si cela était possible, encore plus blanche que l'antichambre. Un lit si grand qu'il aurait pu convenir à toute la famille Weasley ; au-dessus, depuis le plafond, des voiles blancs tombaient comme des pétales de lys renversé. Dans un coin de la pièce se trouvait une table basse, un divan et des poufs de bois et de lin ambré ; répartis dans toute la pièce, des tas de coussins complétaient les épais tapis, s'étalant le long des fenêtres sur ce qui semblait être un balcon. Des agrumes de toutes sortes se mêlaient à leurs branches dans la chambre à coucher, et de leurs feuilles pendaient des lanternes chinoises. L'odeur fraîche de l'air et des fleurs d'oranger flottait partout.

"Si vous souhaitez accéder à votre bureau, boudoir ou salle de bain, il suffit de marcher jusqu'à la porte, cela vous mènera directement à l'endroit où vous voulez aller ", poursuit la domestique. "Dois-je vous montrer ?"

"Non, merci, ça va aller. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi."

Grainne semblait perplexe.

"Très bien, mademoiselle. Le Maître vous invite à vous reposer jusqu'au dîner, qui commencera à six heures."

Ginny murmura des remerciements alors que le fantôme se retirait. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle constata que ses sacs lui avaient été pris, alors elle s'est mise à la recherche de ses effets personnels. Elle se dirigea vers la porte et elle ouvrit un placard de la taille de la cuisine du Terrier. Des miroirs tapissaient chaque placard, bien qu'elle n'ait qu'à souhaiter que chacun s'ouvre pour qu'il le fasse. Ses vêtements étaient déjà soigneusement pliés ou suspendus parmi d'autres vêtements dont elle était sûre qu'ils ne lui appartenaient pas - ou ne lui appartenaient pas jusqu'à présent. Elle soupira, sortit de la pièce dans l'espoir d'atteindre la salle de bain, et elle était là.

Les murs et les planchers turquoise semblaient n'avoir aucune limite, aucune jonction, sauf là où les marches étaient sculptées pour mener à une piscine.

Pas une baignoire, une piscine. Tout ici doit être à la mesure de leur ego.

Aussi excessif que cela lui paraissait, elle aimait l'idée de passer ses soirées dans une salle aussi relaxante. Il y avait des fontaines de cuivre accrochées tout autour de la pièce, se retournant et basculant dans un mouvement silencieux, le seul son étant le tintement de l'eau et des huiles parfumées dans la piscine ou dans des bassins supplémentaires. Face à la fenêtre - Fenêtres dans la salle de bains...Parler de ne pas avoir peur des voisins curieux -, derrière la "baignoire", les murs ont cédé la place à un large miroir. Le miroir lui-même était coincé entre les tours de maquillage et les tours de ce qui semblait contenir des bijoux.

Ginny trouva sa trousse de toilette sous des stocks de poudres et de potions. Elle entreprit de teindre à nouveau ses racines, qui avaient déjà cette teinte rouge qui pourrait être fatale à son avenir en tant que Mme Malfoy. Après une douche rapide, elle vérifia le cadran solaire encastré dans le mur. Comme il était seulement 4 heures, elle décida de faire une petite sieste. Quelques pas la conduisirent à son immense lit, où elle glissa entre ses draps avec un plaisir sans égal. Le sommeil l'a immédiatement emportée.

Un elf de maison frappa à la porte du bureau de Draco.

"QUOI ?" demanda le maître du manoir, sa voix lourde d'agacement.

"Mlle Vassil est arrivée, maître Malefoy. Elle a pris une douche et dort maintenant."

"Bien. Va-t'en maintenant."

L'el de maison s'enfuit aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Draco poursuivit la lecture des résumés de comptes qu'il avait reçus de ses différentes compagnies. Finalement, il les repoussa d'un gémissement, frustré. Il voulait aller la voir, la voir comme la femme en chair et en os qui se reposait quelque part dans l'un des lits de son manoir. Cette fille qui pourrait devenir sa femme...

Peu importe ce qu'elle deviendra, elle est payée pour cela. Rien de plus qu'une courtisane chanceuse. Une prostituée de grande classe.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, le fait de s'en souvenir lui procurait un sentiment de plus grande sérénité. Il attendrait jusqu'à six heures. Il avait sûrement assez de maîtrise et de contrôle en lui.

Ginny fut réveillée par un fantôme terrifié.

"Je suis désolé, mademoiselle, je suis très, très, très, très désolé de vous réveiller, mais-"

"Quelle heure est-il ?" Ginny bredouillait.

"Cinq heures et demie, mademoiselle, je ne vous aurais jamais réveillée..."

Ginny sautait hors du lit. "Merci, Grainne ! Mince, je ne peux pas être en retard. Aaaaaaaah..."

Elle courut dans son armoire, attrapa une robe, puis disparut dans sa salle de bain.

Quinze minutes plus tard, Ginny émergea comme une vraie dame. Ses cheveux blonds et doux, noués dans une tresse latérale lâche, elle se sentait élégante sans exagération. Elle portait une robe à col bateau qui embrassait le contour de son corps, s'arrêtant proprement au genou ; le tissu foncé complétait l'or de ses cheveux et de ses yeux. Ginny espérait que le Manoir n'était pas si grand et que ses sandales à talons hauts lui donneraient des ampoules avant qu'elle n'atteigne la salle à manger.

"Grainne ?"

"Oui, mademoiselle."

"Où est la salle à manger ?" demanda Ginny timidement

"Je vous y emmènerai, bien sûr."

Le fantôme sortit de la pièce et Ginny la suivit. Elle traversa une série de couloirs sombres et élevés, entièrement en bois et en moquette. La poignée de la porte était très ornée, mais Ginny s'est vite rendu compte qu'il serait inutile de mémoriser leur composition : ils avaient déjà été si souvent bifurqués, ils avaient déjà franchi tant de portes qu'elle ne trouverait jamais son chemin toute seule. Résignée, elle suivit, ne constatant que la descente des marches d'escalier en marbre. Grainne l'a finalement laissée devant deux portes aussi hautes que larges. Ginny se tenait droite, gardait le menton haut et approchait sa main pour frapper. Les portes s'ouvrirent.

Draco Malfoy se tenait face à la baie vitrée ouverte. Il se retourna lorsqu'elle entra dans le salon Louis XIV, tout en bleu foncé et or. Elle se souciait peu de la décoration, cependant, après avoir constaté qu'il surpassait de loin les descriptions et les photos qu'elle avait obtenues dans les magazines. Elle avait eu du mal à croire qu'il était passé du fils du père émacié au beau Lord Malfoy. Elle l'avait à peine vu cette nuit-là au cimetière ; elle ne savait pas exactement à quoi s'attendre et ne pouvait que le fixer. Il y avait cet air d'aristocratie féline et de force décontractée autour de lui, un air qui, à son grand déshonneur, lui donnait des frissons sur toute sa colonne vertébrale.

Je suis comme les autres, pensait-elle, mortifiée.

Draco, de l'autre côté de la pièce, vit sa discomfiture et y prit un grand plaisir. Il voyait son sang-froid et, derrière cela, l'asymétrie qu'il avait perçue lorsqu'il l'avait choisie. Il a constaté combien il était facile de prendre soin d'elle, de la tenir, de la protéger. Il sourit à ces sentiments étrangers et les rejeta sans hésiter.

"Bienvenue, Ginevra Vassil", dit Malfoy. Il prit sa main à ses lèvres, l'embrassant légèrement.

"Bienvenue, Ginevra Weasley." Comment l'a-t-il découvert ? Ginny paniquait. Elle réalisa qu'elle avait mal entendu et se força à se calmer. Si je ne peux pas garder mon sang-froid maintenant, qu'est-ce que ce sera plus tard ?

"Monsieur Malfoy."

Elle lui a sourit. Il plaça sa main délicatement au creux de son dos et la conduisit à la table du dîner sur le balcon. Ils avaient une vue sur les parcs Malfoy, qui semblaient avoir été conçus par Truffaut lui-même. Draco a fait asseoir Ginny, puis pris place au bout de la table relativement longue. Un silence embarrassant les accompagnait.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, émerveillée par la richesse de tout ce patrimoine, et en particulier par les hectares d'herbe et de forêt qui s'étendaient jusqu'au bout. Il sirotait son vin.

" Vous aimez les jardins ?" Draco lui demanda soudainement.

Elle ramena son attention vers lui.

"Oui, c'est vrai. Je ne suis pas habitué à un si grand parc, mais j'aidais ma mère dans notre jardin. C'était amusant d'en prendre soin, de cultiver des plantes et des fleurs."

Les gnomes ne sont pas très est-européens... Draco se rappela des Soins aux créatures magiques.

Argh... Ginny, elle, se souvient de ses leçons à Hesperides' Apple. Mais, un sourire clément ayant remplacé son froncement de sourcils, elle choisit de poursuivre la conversation.

"Quelle est sa superficie ?"

"Le parc ? En soi, environ un millier d'hectares. Mais nos terres vont au-delà des grilles et des murs, bien sûr..." Ces murs ne pouvaient même pas être vus d'où ils étaient. "...bien qu'on loue ces terrains à ceux qui veulent y construire, ou essayer de faire pousser des récoltes."

"C'est énorme !"

Draco sourit, reconnaissant le fait.

"Je pourrais vous faire visiter demain, si vous le souhaitez."

"Vraiment ?"

Un sourire splendide apparut sur son visage. Il pensait que si elle était si facile à satisfaire, il pourrait prendre plaisir à la rendre heureuse.

"Certainement. J'ai quelques affaires à régler le matin, mais on pourrait passer l'après-midi sur le domaine."

"Ce serait charmant."

"Savez-vous monter?"

"Un balai ?"

Draco rit d'un rire vif et rapide qui rappelait vaguement à Ginny ses jours à Poudlard. Ce n'était pas condescendant en soi, ça aurait pu l'être.

"Un cheval."

"Pas du tout", dit Ginny en rougissant, mais en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

"Alors tu apprendras, et nous irons lentement."

Le maître d'hôtel surgit de nulle part. Il s'inclina légèrement et leur demanda ce qu'ils allaient faire ce soir. Draco hocha la tête à Ginny. Elle se tourna vers le maître d'hôtel et demanda : "Qu'est-ce que vous avez ?

" Tout ce que vous voudrez", répondit-il, perplexe.

"Oh. Je peux avoir, hmmm, une salade ?"

"Certainement. Et en tant qu'entrée ?"

"Uhh... Un peu de canard, s'il vous plaît."

"Ce sera fait, Mademoiselle. Maître Malfoy ?"

"Tartare de thon au curry de légumes, puis escalopes d'agneau, sauce au thym, avec pommes de terre sautées."

"Oui, Maître Malfoy."

Avec ça, il a disparut. Ginny essaya de paraître blasé. Elle n'était pas assez convaincante. "Ginevra, c'est facile de voir que tu n'es pas habituée à tout ça..." Il semblait chercher le mot juste. "...au luxe. Si vous le souhaitez, il sera facile de s'y habituer. En fait, c'est assez simple : tout ce que vous aimez, tout ce que vous voulez, vous pouvez l'avoir. Tout ce que vous avez à faire est de le demander."

Ginny hocha la tête, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

"Maintenant, qu'est-ce que vous aimez ?"

"Livres," répondit-elle sans hésitation, "livres, dessins et plantes. Les enfants ", ajoute-t-elle instinctivement, puis rougit. "La musique, je suppose. Musées. Tout ce qui est beau. Et vous ?"

Draco ne s'y attendait pas.

"Je vole...La vitesse, en général. Les livres, aussi. Du bon vin et de la nourriture. Les belles femmes."

Un regard pénétrant envers Ginny. "Vêtements de luxe. Tout ce qui coûte cher ", conclut-il d'un ton désinvolte. Elle avait le sentiment qu'il s'était remis dans l'image que l'on attendait de lui-même.

"C'est compréhensible", dit-elle un peu plus irrespectueusement qu'il ne convenait.

Il arqua un sourcil. Bon sang, je suis censé le séduire, pas régler des querelles de famille. "Je veux dire..." "Vous vouliez dire exactement ce que vous vouliez dire", Malfoy l'interrompue. "J'aime ça. Dans une certaine mesure, bien sûr," ajouta-t-il avec un sourire sournois. C'est avec humour.

Bon sang, je suis censé le séduire, pas régler des querelles de famille.

"Je veux dire..."

"Vous vouliez dire exactement ce que vous vouliez dire", Malfoy l'a interrompue. "J'aime ça. Dans une certaine mesure, bien sûr, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire sournois.

Leurs plats ont choisi ce moment pour faire leur apparition.

"Bon appétit", murmura Draco en français.

Il fut surpris d'entendre sa réponse. "A vous aussi."

"Je crois qu'on peut se tutoyer ?"

Elle rit.

" A toi, Ginevra ", dit-il en soulevant son verre.

"A toi, Draco", elle refléta son geste, pensant que son nom lui paraissait plutôt doux à ses lèvres.

Ginny était fière d'elle, elle avait réussi à maintenir une petite conversation pendant toute la durée du dîner qui a perduré, avec sa succession de plats, de desserts et de café, jusqu'à ce que la nuit soit tombée. Draco l'avait remise à Grainne à la porte de la salle à manger, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son bureau après un chaste baise-main. Ginny était quelque peu déçu d'avoir été si rapidement congédié, mais complètement soulagé que Draco, ce soir-là, ait choisi de ne pas être à la hauteur d'un certain aspect de sa réputation.

Grainne a ramené Ginny à sa chambre, où elle a offert de l'aider à se préparer pour aller au lit. Ginny l'a gentiment renvoyée. Seule enfin, elle posa à nouveau le cadre de l'horloge sur sa table de nuit. Un sort libéra ses cheveux de sa tresse langoureuse, et Ginny fut soulagée de sentir les boucles se répandre librement sur son dos. Elle se promena dans sa chambre, touchant les meubles, prêtant attention à chaque détail.

Dans la chambre à côté de la sienne, Narcissa Malfoy s'assit, suivant chaque mouvement de Ginny comme si aucun mur ne les séparait. La femme plus âgée sourit à la frayeur et à l'innocence de la jeune fille. Elle se demandait si elle serait à la hauteur de la tâche.

Le lendemain matin, Ginny se réveilla au son du chant des oiseaux. De l'air frais a envahi sa chambre par les fenêtres ouvertes. Elle se redressa, s'étira et gémit.

"Pardon, mademoiselle. Je suis extrêmement désolé, je ne voulais pas dire-" Grainne bégayait.

"Tu veux bien arrêter de t'excuser ?" demandait Ginny avec bonté. "Je ne t'attendais pas, c'est tout. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"Je me demandais ce que vous prendriez au petit-déjeuner ?"

"Ne t'inquiète pas, j'irai chercher de la nourriture moi-même."

Grainne avait l'air horrifié.

"Oh non, mademoiselle. Lord Malfoy serait furieux s'il apprenait que vous avez pris le petit déjeuner vous-même. S'il vous plaît, dites-moi ce que vous voulez et j'irai le chercher."

"Pourrais-je avoir un yaourt, et peut-être des croissants et du jus d'orange, s'il te plaît ?"

"Certainement."

Grainne disparue alors. Ginny sauta du lit et se rendit à la terrasse de pierre blanche comme elle s'y attendait. Une table et une chaise en bois d'ambre se tenaient là entre le feuillage abondant et les fleurs, apparemment sans pot, mais couvrant néanmoins une partie du balcon. De là où elle se tenait, Ginny pouvait voir la partie la plus sauvage du jardin, avec son lac partiellement englouti par d'épaisses forêts.

Lorsque Grainne revint, Ginny demanda à prendre le petit déjeuner sur le balcon plutôt qu'au lit. La servante fantôme a immédiatement fait les ajustements nécessaires, notamment en apportant un châle léger pour Ginny, qui savoura son délicieux petit déjeuner. Quand elle eut fini, ses assiettes disparurent et Grainne, comme Ginny le soupçonnait d'être son habitude, réapparut à ses côtés.

"Mademoiselle, Lord Malfoy a donné l'ordre de vous avertir de votre agenda pour la semaine prochaine."

Ginny bredouilla.

"Agenda ?"

C'était au tour de Grainne d'être surprise.

"Bien sûr, mademoiselle. Il y a quelques dîners prévus et Maître Malfoy aimerait aussi passer du temps avec vous. Comme il est très occupé, il ne peut vous rencontrer qu'à des heures spéciales. Il espère que cela ne vous dérangera pas."

Nom de code pour : fais ce qu'on te dit, femme, pensait Ginny.

"D'accord, à quoi ressemble mon agenda ?"

"Mardi après-midi, visite du domaine avec Maître Malfoy. Jeudi matin, shopping avec Maîtresse Malefoy..."

"Narcissa ?"

"Maîtresse Malefoy, oui. Jeudi soir, dîner chez les Notts." Ginny s'attendait à quelque chose de ce genre, mais ne pouvait réprimer une grimace de dégoût. "Vendredi, vous serez probablement invité à prendre le thé par Mme Nott ou Mme Derby. Vendredi soir, dîner avec les partenaires d'affaires de Maître Malfoy au Galileo. Pendant le week-end, Maître Malfoy a été invité par un autre partenaire d'affaires dans le sud de l'Italie ; il a déclaré que vous pouvez le rejoindre si vous le souhaitez, mais qu'il comprendrait parfaitement si vous préférez rester au manoir. Mercredi, inauguration de la CMEH..."

"Eh?"

"Centre Malefoy pour enfants handicapés."

"Quels handicaps ?"

"Des nés-moldus, bien sûr. Ils subissent des traitements pour les aider à activer la magie qui sommeille en eux, et une fois que cela est fait, l'améliorer au point où ils peuvent rejoindre leur famille".

"Et si ça ne marche pas ?"

Grainne regardait Ginny comme si la simple idée était farfelue, mais la conséquence était évidente.

"Ils sont Oubliettés et placés dans des familles de Moldus, exclus à jamais du monde des sorciers."

La bouche de Ginny se retroussait de dégoût. Leurs propres enfants ? Sordide Sang-purs, pensa-t-elle. Comment les choses en sont-elles arrivées là ?

"Bien sûr, c'est tout ce qu'ils méritent", a réussit à dire Ginny. Grainne semblait visiblement soulagé.

"Maître Malefoy a aussi envoyé ceci." Elle fit signe à une pile de papiers et de magazines sur l'une des tables de sa chambre. "Il a dit que vous voudriez savoir avec qui vous dînerez et prendrez le thé dans les semaines à venir."

Documentation, comme c'est gentil. Au moins, il s'assure que je ne me ridiculise pas.

"Comme c'est gentil de sa part," dit Ginny. "Alors, je regarderai ça plus tard. "Je vais m'habiller, et après, je pourrais visiter le Manoir ?"

"Je suis terriblement désolé, " s'excusa Grainne, comme c'était son habitude, " mais je crois que Maître Malfoy préfère vous montrer les alentour lui-même, ce soir. Je ne peux pas..."

"Bien sûr, bien sûr. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surprise ?" demanda Ginny dans un souffle. "Alors qu'est-ce que je dois faire, attendre Malfoy ?"

Grainne était agité.

"D'accord, peu importe. Je vais prendre une douche."

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Puisque j'ai toute la matinée, je pourrais aussi bien faire bon usage de mon temps. Ce matin, la salle de bains était d'un vert tendre, avec des branches d'orchidées étincelantes dans toute la pièce. Ginny secoua la tête devant une telle utilisation futile de l'argent. Néanmoins, elle était heureuse de se plonger dans la piscine et gloussait lorsque des bulles ont commencé à agiter la surface de l'eau. Elle essaya de saisir l'une des ampoules suspendues au-dessus de sa tête. Sans qu'elle parvienne à le toucher, il a basculé légèrement, et un jet de liquide parfumé au jasmin a coulé dans la baignoire. Une mousse légère et volumineuse s'est formée, atteignant le menton de Ginny. Elle trouva un endroit pour s'asseoir. Puis elle frotta ses mains ensemble dans la mousse, en s'assurant que ses mains en étaient recouvertes, et commenca à souffler d'énormes bulles. Enchantée, Ginny riait comme une petite fille.

"...la prochaine réception devrait bientôt avoir lieu", dit Narcissa Malfoy à son fils. Ils marchaient dans le couloir.

"Vous avez raison. "Quand pensez-vous que ce soit le bon moment ?" demanda Draco.

"Eh bien, ça dépend. Combien de temps veux-tu la tester ? Nous pourrions attendre un mois, et elle serait soit femme, soit absente. Mais si on le fait avant, elle pourrait ne pas se comporter correctement."

"C'est toi qui as dit qu'ils étaient la meilleure agence, que leurs filles étaient les mieux formées."

"Et elles le sont, ce qui ne veut pas nécessairement dire grand-chose. Qu'avez-vous pensé d'elle ?"

"Elle est franche et terriblement innocente, bien sûr. Très plébéienne dans son attitude avec les serviteurs. Elle s'habituera à son statut."

"Je suis content qu'elle vous ait plu, au moins pour..."

Un rire bruyant et cristallin résonnait dans l'air. Narcissa adressa un regard curieux à Draco. Il haussa les épaules.

"Un enfant", dit Draco, l'allusion d'un sourire sur ses lèvres minces.

Narcissa l'embrassa sur la joue, et murmura : "Je vais commencer à préparer la réception". Puis elle retourna dans ses appartements. Le maître de la maison se rendit à son bureau. Confortablement assis dans le fauteuil de son bureau, il laissa les verts majestueux, les bois sépia et les cuirs le pousser au travail. Comme il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, il fit un geste vers la tapisserie du côté opposé du bureau. Il avança, s'arrêtant devant son bureau.

"Ginevra", dit-il.

Immédiatement, les femmes et les licornes médiévales de la tapisserie disparurent, tandis que le vert de la salle de bains de Ginny s'illuminait. Le cou enfoui dans les bulles de son bain, la jeune femme souffla une par une des bulles entre ses mains minces. Quand elle réalisa qu'elle pouvait les coller ensemble, une tentative de construire une tour de bulles la remplit de joie.

Dans son bureau, Draco s'amusait. Il l'était moins quand elle atteignit le sommet de la tour de savon, et que sa clavicule gauche et sa poitrine atteignirent leur apogée sous la couche de mousse. Il agita brusquement la main alors qu'une chaleur sans précédent se glissait sur son visage. La vision de Ginny a disparue. Malfoy commença enfin à lire les rapports qu'il avait sur son bureau.

Quand Ginny émergea de son bain, rafraîchie et étourdie, elle trouva un manteau beige, des pantalons d'équitation, une paire de bottes noires et un bonnet d'équitation. Elle assortit le pantalon à une simple blouse blanche, attacha ses cheveux en une fine couronne autour de son visage, et cacha une fois de plus ses taches de rousseur sous le fond de teint. Elle s'est ensuite dirigée vers la porte, déterminée à trouver au moins la bibliothèque. Elle s'est retrouvée face à face avec Narcissa Malfoy, pâle et incroyablement belle en robe noire.

"Bonjour, Ginevra. Je suis Narcissa Malfoy, la mère de Draco."

"Mme Malefoy", bégayait Ginny, en faisant la révérence. "Enchanté de vous rencontrer."

"De même", rétorqua Narcissa. "Je suis heureux de voir que Hesperides' Apple a répondu si rapidement à notre demande. J'espère que votre service sera d'une qualité irréprochable."

Ginny rougit mais ne détourna pas son regard vers une telle mention directe de ses origines. Les yeux bleus et froids de Narcissa examinèrent son visage, ne prétendant pas cacher la nature offensive de son geste. Elle semblait satisfaite du visage de la jeune fille.

"Et où alliez-vous ?" demanda Narcissa.

"J'essayais de trouver la bibliothèque. Je n'ai pas apporté de matériel de lecture avec moi et ça me manque."

"Alors vous alliez en chercher vous-même ? Etre curieux n'est pas toujours très prudent ", lui réprimanda Narcissa.

Putain de merde. Ça fait deux fois en deux jours, Ginny réalisa. Je devrais être plus prudente.

"Qu'en est-il des documents que mon fils vous a envoyés sur les différentes familles que vous allez bientôt rencontrer ? Ce n'est pas du matériel de lecture ?"

Ginny se sentait déchirée entre le désir de disparaître sous terre et le ton condescendant de Narcissa. Elle essaya de garder un ton poli lorsqu'elle répondit : "Cela m'aide à mieux cerner les gens sur qui je lis. Ma compréhension des familles, de la politique et de la situation actuelle de la Grande Bretagne étant limitée, j'espérais trouver une image plus large, puis les replacer dans leur contexte".

Narcissa aimait la réplique de Ginny.

"Suivez-moi", dit-elle en se tournant pour ne pas que son appréciation soit visible.

Ginny ne put savourer sa petite victoire. Elle essaya de mémoriser le chemin de la bibliothèque et était heureuse de voir qu'elle pourrait probablement retrouver son chemin. Narcissa l'a déposa devant la bibliothèque.

"Si vous savez ce qui est bon pour vous, n'allez pas à la chasse aux informations dans l'Espace Vert. Les romans sont dans la zone bleue, la poésie dans l'orange. Pour ce qui est des éléments juteux sur les Notts, vous en trouverez peut-être dans la zone jaune. Le déjeuner sera à midi pile."

Ginny poussa les portes de la bibliothèque ouvertes. Elle retenait un soupir de joie en découvrant les rangées de bibliothèques qui touchaient le plafond élevé. Une véranda semi-circulaire entourait deux larges fauteuils et un pouf de velours foncé, et il y avait quelques bureaux équipés d'une lampe et de multiples étagères. Ginny s'est immédiatement dirigé vers la Zone Bleue, ne souhaitant pas être trouvé en infraction dans la Zone Verte.

Qu'est-ce que je ne suis pas censé voir ? Elle s'interroge néanmoins. Probablement les livres diaboliques de Lucius... Ou peut-être...une preuve de l'activité du mangemort de la famille ?

Il lui fallut une quantité surhumaine de retenue pour ne pas aller fureter. La vaste collection de livres qui reposait dans la bibliothèque a fini par attirer son attention, de sorte qu'elle passa la majeure partie de la matinée à s'émerveiller devant les titres plutôt que de les lire. Une horloge invisible, consciente de ses obligations, lui rappelait gracieusement l'heure à midi moins le quart.

"Draco ma dit que vous tu aimais peindre."

"En fait, je n'ai jamais eu le temps de peindre, bien que j'aime dessiner. Je pense que l'aquarelle est la prochaine étape. Ça semble être une transition appropriée entre le charbon de bois et la peinture à l'huile."

"Il y a aussi de l'acrylique ", fit remarquer Draco, l'air complètement ennuyé par le virage que prenait la conversation.

"Acrylique ? Pas aussi fluide que l'aquarelle, mais pas aussi riche que la peinture à l'huile ; c'est vraiment une peinture banale si tu me demandes mon avis." dit Narcissa.

"Eh bien, je n'ai essayé ni l'un ni l'autre. Je suppose que je le découvrirai un jour ou l'autre."

"Que pensez-vous de la sculpture, alors ? J'apprécie le résultat, mais tout le processus-"

Ginny fut surprise de voir Narcissa fascinée par les arts manuels. Comme elle permettait à la mère de Draco de laisser tomber momentanément le visage glacial de la matrone Malfoy, la jeune femme s'est lancée avec empressement dans la discussion. L'arrivée du dessert est arrivée comme une intervention divine pour Draco. Alors que Narcissa suggéra d'aller prendre le thé dans le salon, Draco s'y opposa.

"Vraiment, mère, nous ne devrions pas nous attarder", dit-il, parvenant à paraître contrarié. "Ginevra doit apprendre à monter à cheval, et si nous voulons visiter la propriété, nous aurons besoin de toute l'après-midi."

" Tu ne sais pas monter à cheval ?" demanda Narcissa, choqué.

"Eh bien, on ne pouvait pas vraiment se permettre de-" Ginny commença sans honte.

"Alors on va y aller", Draco lui coupa la parole. "Mère, bone après-midi."

Il saisit Ginny par le coude, la laissant sourire à Narcissa qui la suivait, et la traîna hors de la salle à manger. Narcissa fixa le verre de vin d'un regard pensif.

"James t'emmènera aux écuries. J'arrive tout de suite."

En effet, le majordome fantôme s'est matérialisé à côté de Ginny et s'est incliné, l'invitant à le suivre. Elle en avait assez des saluts obséquieux des serviteurs, mais elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas lui dire de ne pas s'embêter. James la conduisit silencieusement le long de la succession habituelle de couloirs et d'escaliers. Les écuries étaient, comme toutes les autres parties du Manoir, de proportions gigantesques et aussi pittoresques qu'elle aurait pu les imaginer. Même le foin semblait doré, et les stalles et les poutres de bois brillaient d'être si polies.

Ginny ne connaissait rien aux chevaux. En fait, elle ne savait pas grand-chose sur ce qui était cher, mais si elle trouvait quelque chose de beau, elle supposait qu'il était de bonne valeur. Selon ces normes, tout comme selon leur prix réel, les chevaux de Malfoy étaient d'une grande valeur. Elle les a caressées successivement, admirant l'éclat de leur pelage, la rondeur de leurs flancs et la nervosité de leurs mouvements. L'un des animaux a particulièrement retenu son attention. D'une teinte beige tendre, sa tête et ses sabots étaient plus clairs, presque blancs ; le cheval n'était pas aussi fort que les autres mais semblait énergique et agile. Ginny lui tapota la tête et le cou avec tendresse.

"C'est un bon choix", la voix de Malfoy résonna dans les écuries.

Elle se tourna vers lui et le trouva paré de vêtements d'équitation. Elle aimait le contraste de sa chemise blanche et de son pantalon d'équitation noir. Il tenait sa bombe sous le bras, mais l'accrocha à un crochet, saisissant deux cravaches à la place.

"Comment s'appelle-t-il ?"

"C'est Suede. C'est un calme. Attendons dehors pendant que les elfes préparent lui et Mona."

Ginny le suivit à la porte de l'écurie, qui mena immédiatement sur le parc. L'herbe impeccablement coupée était élastique et épaisse sous leurs pieds. L'air était d'une qualité croustillante et fraîche qui rappelait à Ginny quelques matins au Terrier lorsque sa mère l'envoya de force cueillir des baies dans leur misérable haie.

Le terrier... Oh, maman...

Un pincement de douleur la traversa violemment. C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour éviter de pleurer. A côté d'elle, Draco aperçut son visage changer soudainement et ses yeux se couvrir de verre. Il avait été avec des femmes assez longtemps, et les avait fait pleurer suffisamment souvent, qu'il s'était préparé pour au moins apercevoir une seule larme valeureusement effacée - ce sont celles qu'il détestait le plus. Mais aucune goutte n'a échappa de ses paupières momentanément fermées. Le doux bruit des sabots de leurs chevaux tenait Ginny en contrôle.

Elle s'est retournée et a regardé le cheval, entièrement équipé, l'air plus grand que ce qu'elle avait vu plus tôt.

Cela va être amusant, pensa-t-elle amèrement.

"Besoin d'un coup de main ?" demanda Draco.

"Je crois que oui", répondit-elle, reconnaissante.

Elle mit le pied dans l'étrier et poussa. Draco, les mains sur ses hanches, l'accompagnait dans ses mouvements, la hissant sur le cheval.

"Merci !" dit Ginny. "Wow, tout semble si petit de là-haut..."

"C'est ce que ça fait d'être un Malefoy," dit Draco en grimpant avec agilité sur son cheval." Il souriait légèrement, mais ses yeux étaient très sérieux. Ginny ne savait pas quoi dire. Draco fit avancer son cheval ; Ginny le suiva lentement.

"C'est pas mal comme rythme ? Tu crois que tu peux rester sur le cheval ?"

Elle lui fit une grimace.

"Bien sûr que si. Cela ne semble pas aussi difficile que de monter sur un balai " ajouta Ginny avec autant de condescendance qu'elle le pouvait.

"Quidditch ?"

"Bien sûr. Vous n'êtes pas le seul à aimer la vitesse, bien que je préfère la position de poursuiveur à celle d'attrapeur. Les rafales de vitesse sont plus rares."

Attrapeur ? Je ne lui ai jamais dit que j'avais l'habitude de jouer en tant qu'attrapeur à Poudlard - et c'était la seule fois où j'ai joué au Quidditch en public...

"Mais le plaisir est beaucoup plus intense quand on se bagarre, en tête-à-tête, pour le vif-d'or. Il ne s'agit plus de l'équipe, il s'agit seulement de savoir qui, entre les deux Attrapeurs, est le plus rapide, le plus précis, le meilleur."

"L'intérêt du Quidditch, c'est qu'il s'agit d'un sport collectif," réplique Ginny. Elle semblait amusée par sa réaction, mais ses idées sur son sport favori étaient fixées depuis longtemps. "Que ce soit dans la victoire ou dans la défaite, il ne s'agit pas de savoir qui a attrapé le vif-d'or ou laissé passer quelques souafles. La coordination et l'entente sont ce qui en fait un sport si étonnant. Du moins, c'est ce que pense." a-t-elle rapidement modifié, de peur qu'il ne la trouve trop assurée.

"Je suis sûr que nos deux opinions sont valables", concède poliment Draco, comme si Ginny n'avait pu proposer une absurdité encore plus stupide.

"Ce n'est qu'une question d'éducation" dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Le silence se glissa entre eux lorsqu'ils traversèrent la zone herbeuse du parc. Les yeux de Ginny dévoraient le paysage ; Draco la regardait furtivement.

Il y a quelque chose de familier dans son visage...Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Leurs chevaux, sous la direction subtile de Draco, se dirigèrent vers les bois. Dès qu'ils glissèrent entre les arbres, l'air est devenu sensiblement plus humide, presque froid. Dès qu'ils ont glissé entre les arbres, l'air est devenu sensiblement plus humide, presque froid. Ginny semblait ne pas s'en apercevoir, ne faisant aucun geste pour se couvrir ou lancer un sort de réchauffement comme Draco savait que Pansy l'aurait fait.

" Tu as de beaux arbres", dit-elle. "C'est un paysage agréable."

Draco hocha la tête sans engagement, bien conscient du plaisir de la vue ; son joli visage portait un sourire calme et heureux. En raison de l'étroitesse du sentier, ils roulaient très près l'un de l'autre. Le frottement occasionnel de leurs jambes envoyait des frissons caractéristiques à travers le corps de Draco.

"Oh regarde," dit Ginny, inconsciente de l'effet qu'elle avait sur Draco, "une clairière ! On pourrait faire un pique-nique."

Draco renifla.

"Un pique-nique ? C'est grotesque."

Il n'a pas pris la peine de préciser, trouvant la raison évidente ; Ginny ne lui a pas prêté attention. Elle avait été distraite par le bruit de l'eau qui ruisselait.

"Et il y a aussi un ruisseau. Ça va être tellement amusant !"

"Oh oui," dit Draco avec sarcasme, " Manger et se baigner au milieu des crapauds, des moustiques et d'autres animaux. Comme c'est charmant."

Ginny haussa les épaules, faisant face au mépris de Malfoy depuis plus longtemps que prévu, mais déterminé à profiter, comme si elle était seule, du cadre charmant qu'offraient les bois. Draco, manifestement ennuyée par la visite d'une propriété qu'il connaissait par cœur, lui confia des informations à dévoiler. Voyant son manque d'intérêt, il conduisit leurs chevaux hors des bois, encore une fois vers les grandes prairies, le long des allées de buissons coupés géométriquement et des fontaines ornementales, jusqu'aux écuries. Draco aida Ginny à se débarrasser de Suede aussi facilement que si elle avait été une enfant. Au lieu de plonger à l'ombre du Manoir, Draco la fit faire le tour de la maison, à pied cette fois. Elle s'émerveilla devant les statues vierges, les colonnes et les volutes qui ornaient la façade déjà impressionnante, jusqu'à ce qu'une explosion brutale de couleurs lui coupe le souffle.

"Le jardin de ma mère ", dit simplement Draco, satisfaite de sa réaction, mais toujours aussi calme.

Alors que le Manoir et ses terrains reflétaient le triomphe de l'homme sur la nature, ici la végétation laisse libre cours à sa créativité. Des plantes tirées de la terre, versées dans des pots, ruisselées de palissades, avec des fleurs et des feuilles éclatant comme des étoiles et des arbres couverts de fruits dont les branches étaient suspendues au sol. Un parfum sucré flottait, si piquant et riche qu'il était presque palpable.

"Magnifique." murmura Ginny, hébétée.

"Les elfes peuvent s'en occuper selon tes souhaits." proposa gentiment Draco.

Le rire de Ginny le surprit.

"S'en occuper pour moi ?" rigola-t-elle.

"Bien sûr, oui." lâcha-t-il.

"Tu ne crois pas que je peux le faire toute seule ? Où serait le plaisir si je laissais les elfes de maison prendre soin des plantes à ma place ?"

"On se salit," dit Draco, clairement dégoûté.

C'est absurde, elle se souvient de ce qu'il a dit tout à l'heure. Sale... Dégoûtant... Tant de choses qu'il juge inférieures, indignes de lui.

"Mais tu transpires et tu deviens boueux en jouant au Quidditch, aussi. Préfèrerais-tu que quelqu'un d'autre joue à ta place ?"

"Le Quidditch est un sport noble, Ginevra. Travailler dans la boue ne l'est pas," dit Draco sévèrement.

Elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas insister. Comme il lui montrait le jardin de sa mère - ou le jardin des elfes de maison - comme Ginny le pensait désormais - elle exprimait consciencieusement et à maintes reprises son admiration pour l'ensemble de la propriété. Plus d'une fois elle retenu une remarque insolente, ayant rapidement réalisé qu'il ne se laissait pas aller à l'impertinence. Elle reprit alors le rôle de Ginevra Vassil. Equilibrée, raffinée, elle ne parlait plus de pique-nique, de jardinage ou de manger des oranges directement dans l'arbre, et s'en tenait à la conversation polie qu'on pouvait attendre d'un membre de Hesperides' Apple.

Draco a faiblement perçu un changement d'attitude. Il n'arrivait pas à déterminer quelle jeune femme, de la femme brillante et directe, ou celle sophistiquée, il préférait.

Ils ont encore dîné sur la terrasse. Ginny, qui avait cherché les plats les plus délicieux, les plus complexes et les plus raffinés que l'on puisse imaginer dans la bibliothèque Malfoy, avait commandé des plats gourmands au majordome ce soir-là, surprenant agréablement Draco. Elle buvait facilement et avec plaisir, si bien qu'à la fin de la soirée, elle avait retrouvé la confiance en elle-même qu'elle avait perdue plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Cependant, il n'a pas réussi à l'éloigner des sujets de discussion acceptables et n'a pas trouvé d'autres détails sur sa vie passée. Et bien qu'il s'était promis qu'il ne s'en soucierait pas, que si elle lui convenait, il serait satisfait de la nouvelle femme que l'agence lui avait envoyée, il s'est trouvé désireux d'en savoir plus sur son passé. En fait, plutôt que d'en savoir plus sur elle, il voulait savoir des choses sur elle qu'elle ne voudrait pas qu'il sache.

L'horloge sonna onze heures.

"Ginevra, j'espère que tu me pardonneras. J'ai des affaires dont je dois encore m'occuper..." Il se déplaçait délicatement.

"Bien sûr," répondit-elle, son ton aussi doux et onctueux qu'il avait été courtois. "Merci d'avoir passé la journée avec moi. C'était un moment exquis."

"De même. Bonne nuit."

"Bonne nuit."

Encore une fois, il l'a escortée jusqu'à la porte de la salle à manger. Un baise-main, et ils étaient partis dans des directions différentes. Cette fois, Grainne ne se présenta pas, mais des torches éclairaient la chambre de Ginny. Elle apprécia le geste.


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3 : Les modes de vie des riches et des célébrités.

Mercredi, Draco était introuvable. Il avait laissé à Ginny une note l'avertissant qu'il serait absent et qu'il ne reviendrait pas avant jeudi soir, quand ils assisteraient au dîner chez les Notts. Elle passait sa journée à la bibliothèque, lisant les documents sur les familles qu'elle allait rencontrer plus tard dans la semaine.

Riche, de sang pur, prestigieux, arrogant jusqu'à la mort... C'est facile à retenir.

Ginny est donc passé à des renseignements sur les Malfoy. Elle ne pouvait pas trouver une époque non marquée par leur cruauté et leur domination, bien que plusieurs anecdotes laissaient entendre qu'ils pouvaient faire preuve, lorsqu'ils le voulaient, d'une générosité exceptionnelle envers leurs amis et leurs partisans. D'origine française, leur famille avait prospéré depuis l'époque de Vercingétorix, se rangeant sans vergogne aux côtés des Romains pour importer de la civilisation dans les tribus gauloises brutales, accompagnant Charlemagne dans ses conquêtes, finançant les châteaux de François, 1er ministre, et intervenant dans les cabinets les plus privés de Louis XIV. La révolution de 1789 avait marqué la fin de l'implication des Malfoy dans les affaires des Moldus. Les Male-Foi avaient émigré en Grande-Bretagne, changeant leur nom pour celui de Malfoy, moins désobligeant, apportant avec eux assez d'or pour construire une douzaine de Versailles et de l'arrogance pour faire honte à n'importe quel prince.

Blah blah blah blah blah. Ça ne va pas m'aider à gagner le coeur de Maître Malfoy. Maintenant, si seulement je pouvais mieux comprendre le labyrinthe ridicule de ce château...

Bien sûr, Ginny a trouvé un livret avec des cartes du Manoir de Malefoy. En vérifiant le répertoire, elle a réussit à localiser "la chambre de Ginevra Vassil" au même étage que "la chambre de Narcissa Malfoy", et au-dessus, la "Bibliothèque principale" et la "Salle à manger". Il semblait y avoir quelques salles de bal, plusieurs salons de thé, de nombreuses chambres d'invités, des bibliothèques supplémentaires et spécifiques, et une multitude de pièces dont Ginny n'aurait jamais pensé à se servir. Elle regarda "la chambre de Maître Malefoy" et son bureau ; plutôt que de tourner la page, le livre mentionne simplement "Troisième étage". Ginny n'a pas pu trouver le plan correspondant. Visiblement, certaines zones du Manoir étaient encore inaccessibles.

Ginny a déjeuné seule. Elle a tenté de discuter avec le maître d'hôtel, qui a simplement hoché la tête poliment en réponse à ses questions. Résigné, elle lui a demandé où se trouvait le cabanon à balais ; il lui a fait savoir que quelqu'un l'accompagnerait après le repas. Grainne s'est pointé et l'a emmenée silencieusement à la remise à balais. "Cabanon" était un terme pitoyable pour ce qui ressemblait plus à une salle de musée. Les balais reposaient sur des coussins sous des boîtes de verre, un petit descriptif présentant chacun d'eux. Ginny a appris que tous les balais n'étaient pas nécessairement unisexes. Le Veela's Rage était sans doute le balai féminin le plus rapide, mais son manche blanc nacré et ses brindilles de queue dorées rappelaient douloureusement Ginny à Fleur.

"Nous nommerons Gala'ad et Guenièvre (1), Après vous, Geeny."

Elle se demandait si sa rage avait été d'une quelconque aide lorsque les Mangemorts avaient attaqué le Terrier. Mais que pouvait faire une femme enceinte de sept mois contre des brutes assoiffées de sang, même si elle était une Veela, même si Bill l'avait probablement protégée jusqu'à la fin ? Ginny combattu la masse de douleur qui a soudainement brûlé l'intérieur de sa gorge, l'incitant à s'arrêter, l'incitant à pleurer, l'incitant à abandonner le Manoir et à trouver un endroit pour mourir. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour trouver du réconfort.

Cleansweep 11, manche en chêne espagnol avec vernis anti-sortilèges contrôle des vibrations intégré, 0-70 en dix secondes.

"Tous ?" Un cri assourdissant échappa de la gorge de Ginny.

Elle vient d'apparaître dans l'appartement d'Hermione. Hermione hoche la tête, ou tremble, Ginny ne peut pas le dire. Le visage de sa belle-sœur est caché par ses cheveux et ses mains, mais elle sait qu'il est ravagé par les larmes, la peur et la colère.

"Ron," Hermione gargouille entre les sanglots.

Shooting Star 200, bois d'érable, 85 mph, solide et stable.

"Ils ont trouvé le balai de Charlie, le nouveau Shooting Star. C'est comme ça qu'ils ont pensé qu'il était..." Hermione explique douloureusement. "Ils ne pouvaient pas voir les corps, c'était un tel bordel !"

Sa voix fait mal. Elle ferme les yeux et veut que la vision s'éloigne. A ses pieds, Ginny s'enroule en boule et s'étouffe dans des sanglots secs.

"L'Ordre savait exactement qui était là. Mais tout le monde pense que tu es morte."

"Je suis morte."

Ginny s'est calmée. Un mouchoir de soie surgit de nulle part, marqué de l'écusson de Malefoy. Elle essuya les larmes de ses cils, puis choisit le Melusine 2002. La boîte de verre s'est ouverte lorsque le balai est tombé dans la main de Ginny. En une seconde, elle l'avait monté et volait au-dessus de la propriété de Malfoy. Le vent l'a giflée avec une violence de plus en plus grande alors qu'elle volait plus vite, cherchant le point où le froid la paralyserait et où sa froideur arrêterait de faire mal, ne serait-ce qu'un instant.

Ginny est revenu au crépuscule. Ses cheveux étaient balayés par le vent, et ses mains et son visage rougis par le froid, la zone autour de ses yeux en particulier. Elle se sentait purgée, cependant ; le sentiment valait bien le regard de choc sur le visage de Grainne et la désapprobation de Narcissa, pensa-t-elle, en voyant les rideaux de la fenêtre de Mme Malfoy se fermer. Ginny se dépêcha de retourner dans ses quartiers, heureuse de trouver la salle de bain grise avec de la vapeur et l'odeur de lavande. Elle plongea dans son bain et n'émergea que pour aller se coucher.

" Avez-vous perdu la tête ?" Narcissa Malfoy craqua. "Le rose la ferait ressembler à un chewing-gum mâché. Ai-je déjà pris quelque chose de rose dans votre magasin ? Non ! Et je ne commencerai pas maintenant."

L'assistante en chef de "Donkey Skin Robes" a envoyé ses aides à la recherche de robes supplémentaires. Ginny se tenait sur une petite plate-forme dans son soutien-gorge et sa culotte, de couleur rose sur le visage mais incapable de se mettre à l'abri. Narcissa avait déjà choisi une robe blanche extrêmement légère et estivale ; une robe en tube bien ajustée ; une robe de satin doré tendre avec un décolleté très bas et un dos nu ; une robe sans bretelles, bleu foncé s'évasant à mi-cuisse ; et elle ne montrait toujours aucun signe d'arrêter. Une jeune femme est revenue en portant une robe de soie sauvage. L'assistante principale a agité sa baguette et la robe a glissé de façon autonome sur Ginny, qui s'est sentie immédiatement plus à l'aise.

Narcissa jeta un coup d'œil à la taille impérial, à l'élégante pente de la robe, et sourit à la fente extrêmement haute sur le côté.

"Robe de couleur tempête, Mme Malefoy, dans l'esprit de la robe offerte par son père à Donkey Skin."

En effet, la robe semblait envelopper Ginny dans un brouillard dense et fâché, et les traînées dans de la soie étaient comme des rafales de vent. Un éclair délicat et pétillant le long du corps de Ginny. Narcissa a vu les yeux brun sucré de la jeune femme se transformer en ambre avec délice alors que le premier sourire authentique de la journée illuminait son visage.

"Impeccable, on va prendre celle-là aussi. Maintenant, avez-vous..."

Ginny s'est retrouvée à moitié nue à nouveau, voulant désespérément mettre fin à cette virée shopping avec Narcissa. Soudain, elle sentit quelque chose de doux ramper sur sa peau. On aurait dit qu'une fleur de dentelle avait été placée sur son épaule et qu'elle avait rapidement recouvert son torse, ses hanches et ses jambes.

"Nelsha (2), explique l'assistant principal, sont des créatures en tissu très rares. Celui-ci est un Nelsha en dentelle, mais certains sont en velours, soie, satin, etc. Une fois qu'il est placé sur votre peau, tout ce que vous avez à faire est de penser à la coupe et à la couleur de la robe que vous voulez, ou même de l'événement auquel vous assisterez, et les morphs Nelsha répondront à vos besoins."

Narcissa avait clairement pensé à Ginny, car Ginny s'est retrouvée dans une enveloppe moulante qui ne s'étendait pas bien au-dessus du genou et qui n'était pas étirée autour de ses seins.

J'aimerais qu'elle ne choisisse pas des robes avec un décolleté si court.

Le fait d'être vêtu de dentelle ne rendait pas les choses plus faciles - c'était épais, beau et brun, mais c'était quand même de la dentelle.

"Excellent choix, mère," une voix sorti de la salle d'essai.

Horrifiée, Ginny tourna en rond. Draco, avec un sourire appréciatif sur les lèvres, la regarda droit dans les yeux, bien conscient que la regarder comme il l'avait été pendant la dernière minute ne plairait pas à Ginevra.

"Oui, je suis plutôt satisfaite de ce que j'ai trouvé pour elle. Qu'en penses-tu, Ginevra ?"

"J'ai beaucoup aimé la tempête", dit Ginny.

"Cela va sans dire", dit Narcissa. "Nous les prendrons tous, alors."

Dans un tourbillon déchaîné, les vendeuses se débarrassèrent des robes non désirées et commencèrent à plier celles que les Malefoy achetaient.

"Je suis si heureuse que nous ne fassions plus de courses chez Madame Malkin ", dit Narcissa en sortant Draco de la cabine d'essayage.

Ginny n'était que trop contente de se glisser dans sa robe de couleur sable. Elle sortit de la cabine d'essayage pour voir les Malefoy qui l'attendaient à l'extérieur de Donkey Skin robes .

"Merci beaucoup", a-t-elle dit aux vendeurs, qui fut surpris.

"Retournez au Manoir" dit Narcissa quand Ginny sortit du magasin. "Profitez de la soirée."

Elle disparu. Draco glissa le bras de Ginny sous le sien et ils commencèrent à marcher.

"Alors, comment s'est passé ton voyage ?" demanda Ginny.

"Bien," dit Draco.

Elle le regarda avec impatience, attendant d'en savoir plus, mais il n'était pas aussi instable que son propre père et ses frères à leur retour du travail. Perplexe, Ginny regarda autour d'elle, faisant semblant de découvrir le Chemin de Traverse, mais vraiment heureuse d'y être à nouveau. Les souvenirs des achats de fournitures scolaires avec sa famille lui ont rempli l'esprit et elle sourit tristement. Draco apperçu cette soudaine mélancolie.

"Qu'as-tu fait hier ?" demanda-t-il.

"J'ai fait des recherches sur une carte de ton manoir," dit Ginny.

Il gloussa.

"Et puis je suis allé faire un tour."

"Sur Suede ?" demanda-t-il, surpris.

"Non, sur la Melusine 2002. C'était...bon," complétait-elle, incapable de décrire le froid glacial et l'abandon qu'elle avait ressenti, ou d'avoir la douleur de perdre sa famille emportée par les éléments.

Ils sont entrés dans la bijouterie de Glauce (3). Un homme aux cheveux blancs et aux traits androgynes se dirigeait vers eux.

"Monsieur Malfoy", il les salua en s'inclinant légèrement. "Miss-"

" Malfoy", Draco répondu.

Le vendeur laissa échapper une étincelle de curiosité dans ses yeux. Il s'inclina aussi devant Ginny, qui murmura : "Bonjour."

"Creon, je - Nous cherchons des bijoux pour assortir les robes récemment achetées", expliqua Malfoy.

Draco donna à Creon ce qui ressemblait à un petit miroir rond. Le vendeur invita ses clients à s'asseoir sur un canapé et à poser le miroir sur la table devant eux. Une image de Ginny en robe d'été blanche est apparue. Creon hocha la tête, agita sa baguette et trois boîtes flottaient vers eux. Ginny resta bouche bée quand les boîtes se sont ouvertes pour révéler l'une un collier, les secondes des bracelets et les dernières des bagues, le tout dans ce qui semblait être des diamants.

"Non, pas des diamants," dit Draco paresseusement. "La robe a besoin de quelque chose de plus frais...des Perles ?"

Un nouveau lot de boîtes planait bientôt autour d'eux. Pour chaque robe, Creon suggéra et Draco donnait son consentement, se tournant finalement vers Ginny pour l'approbation finale. Elle sentit le souffle de Draco s'arrêter une milliseconde lorsqu'il vit l'image d'elle dans la robe grise.

"Celle là nécessite des saphirs d'Aquilo (4)," dit Draco. "Avec de l'or blanc, si tu en as."

Creon ouvrit une boîte, et trois pierres ovales, maintenues ensemble par des verticilles d'un métal argenté. Ginny regardait, fascinée, les nuits de tempête enfermées dans les saphirs si sombres qu'elles en étaient presque noires.

"Je suis désolé, monsieur, mais c'est du platine," murmura Creon.

Draco rejeta les excuses, heureux de la faim qu'il voyait dans les yeux de Ginevra. Il pouvait dire qu'elle était enchantée par les pierres plutôt que par leur valeur quand elle tourna les yeux, larges et incrédules, vers lui.

"Platine ?" chuchota-t-elle.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête confiant. Elle s'est assise dans le canapé, stupéfaite. Draco a procédé au choix des bijoux, en choisissant un collier et des boucles d'oreilles qui ressemblaient à des broderies en ivoire pour la robe Nelsha. Ginny hocha simplement la tête, encore perdu dans ses pensées. Ce n'est que maintenant qu'elle commença à se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait pas d'étiquettes de prix sur les bijoux et qu'il avait choisi que des pierres précieuses et des métaux coûteux. Et bien qu'elle n'avait aucune idée précise du coût de chaque babiole, elle savait qu'une seule boucle d'oreille avec les saphirs Aquilo coûtait plus cher que tout ce que les Weasley avaient jamais possédé.

"Ginevra, viens", Draco interrompit sa rêverie.

Elle prit la main qu'il lui tendait et le suivit hors du magasin, Creon les remerciant à plusieurs reprises. L'agitation et le bruit qui régnaient au Chemin de Traverse ont ramené Ginny à la raison. Elle s'arrêta, se tourna vers Draco, posa sa main sur sa mâchoire, près de l'oreille et l'embrassa doucement sur chaque joue.

Ce fut à son tour d'être stupéfait, par le geste plutôt que par la traînée de feu glacé qui l'a transpercé. Derrière eux, une sorcière riait.

"Merci," dit simplement Ginny.

Il sourit, entre satisfaction et bonheur. Il lui a pris de nouveau le bras.

Draco s'asseyait dans un fauteuil dans le vestibule, vêtu d'une robe noire. Une horloge sonna cinq heures et demie, ses bagues bientôt rejointes par les doux bruits de talons hauts sur la moquette. Draco leva les yeux pour voir Ginny descendre les escaliers, le bas de sa robe bouillonnant sous la mi-cuisse. Ses longs cheveux noués dans une tresse lâche cachaient partiellement ses boucles d'oreilles en saphir et or. Elle ne portait qu'une lourde bande dorée pour bracelet, ayant laissé son cou et ses épaules délicieusement nues.

"Tu es magnifique," dit Draco, amusé par le fait que ses rencards l'accueillaient habituellement avec la même phrase.

L'héritier des Malefoy avait été avec des femmes plus belles que Ginevra, avec des femmes plus riches, ou plus sophistiquées, et la surpassait de toutes les manières possibles. Pourtant, il trouva qu'il aimait son sang-froid et sa simplicité, et ses répliques sérieuses encore plus. Elle ne s'était pas encore jetée sur lui, ni pris pour acquis ce qu'il lui avait offert : deux détails qui la distinguaient définitivement d'un certain nombre des femmes qu'il avait fréquentées - ou, pour le dire plus brutalement, avec qui il avait couché.

"Merci", dit-elle en lui souriant vivement. "J'ai beaucoup parlé de ça dernièrement, n'est-ce pas ?" Elle a ri. "Mais oui, merci beaucoup, pour tout."

Au contraire, il pensait. Merci pour ce soir, et la nuit d'après, et la nuit suivante...

Il a réussi à retirer un tendre sourire de ses pensées de prédateur. Dehors, sur le porche, une voiture noire les attendait. Ils étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre, et Ginny observait le paysage alors qu'ils survolaient le Wiltshire. Bientôt, la voiture atterrit devant un manoir presque aussi impressionnant que celui de Malfoy. Alors que Draco la conduisait vers l'entrée, les pensées de Ginny devenaient incontrôlables.

Et s'ils me reconnaissent ? Non, ils ne pourraient sûrement pas. Ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un avait déjà fait attention à moi à Poudlard... En plus, ils pensent que je suis morte. Oui, cela ne peut que convaincre n'importe qui. Je ne peux pas être la fille Weasley. Alors qu'ils s'approchaient du porche, les hautes portes en bois s'ouvrirent, et une femme aux cheveux foncés et à la mâchoire proéminente se jeta littéralement sur Draco.

"Draco, quel plaisir de te voir," dit-elle en baisant la main de Draco. "Theo sera heureux de savoir que tu es arrivé."

Romilda ? Ici ? La barbe de Merlin, elle me reconnaîtra en un battement de coeur !

"Romilda, voici Ginevra, une amie à moi. Ginevra, Romilda Nott, maîtresse de maison," dit Draco.

"Enchantée de vous rencontrer," dit Ginny, forçant son accent slave.

"De même," dit Romilda, en quittant à peine Draco des yeux. "Ginevra est un joli nom. Il y avait une fille dans mon école qui s'appelait ainsi, elle est sortie avec Potter pendant un certain temps, vous savez, Harry Potter ", poursuit-elle en traînant ses invités dans la maison. "D'où venez-vous ?"

"Durmstrang." déclara Ginny.

"Durmstrang ?!!??? Oh, c'est horrible ! Enfin, pas vraiment, mais j'aurais détesté y aller. En plus, je n'aurais pas rencontré Theo si je n'avais pas... Le voilà ! Theodore, viens ici, les Malefoy sont arrivés."

Un jeune homme est arrivé, souriant agréablement à Draco et Ginny.

"Ah, Draco, je suis content que tu aies pu venir. On discutait avec mon père et M. Parkinson. Je suis sûr que ton expertise sera appréciée." Se tournant vers Ginny, il ajouta : "Je suis désolé, mademoiselle, je vais devoir vous voler Draco pendant quelques secondes".

Ils se sont retirés, Draco s'inquiétait un peu du bien-être de Ginny, mais ils se sont rapidement retrouvés dans une conversation avec Parkinson et les Notts. Ginny s'y attendait et s'est mis à explorer la maison aussi dignement que possible. Elle l'a trouvé aussi richement décoré que le Manoir Malfoy, bien qu'un peu plus froid, à l'image de son visage. Le velours, le marbre et le doré se disputent aux côtés de tapisserie, peinture et sculpture au goût douteux. Des groupes de gens dont elle pensait se souvenir de Poudlard sont passés devant elle sans un second regard, bien qu'elle ait entendu quelqu'un ricaner, "Oui, c'est la nouvelle conquête de Malefoy ; je me demande combien de temps elle va durer".

Elle s'est tournée pour voir Pansy Parkinson lui donner un regard moqueur. Les traits de Parkinsons étaient légèrement arrondis, donnant plus de gentillesse à un visage qui en avait grandement besoin. Son nez, cependant, est resté comme il l'avait été à Poudlard, et ses expressions peut-être plus encore ; elle était l'image même de la femme faite de pédanterie.

"Je sais que tu n'as pas besoin que je te le dise, mais tu ne devrais pas prêter attention aux mots de Pansy quand elle parle de Draco."

Ginny se tourna et se retrouva face à la beauté sombre de Zabini. Ses yeux obliques étaient étrangement obscurs et brûlés comme du charbon de bois entre ses longs cils. Ginny avait envie de lui rire au visage. Sa dernière rencontre avec lui l'avait conduit à être attaqué par Arnold, le Boursouflet et à s'enfuir en hurlant.

"Des promesses non tenues ?" demanda-t-elle doucement.

"Faux serments", dit-il d'une voix riche et profonde. Il avait cet air de confiance en soi et de sarcasme cool qui rappelait à Ginny Draco. Elle fut surprise de constater que son entreprise n'était pas désagréable.

"Ils n'étaient pas Serpentard pour rien," dit-elle avec désinvolture.

"Moi non plus. Tu as du être une Serdaigle ; je t'aurais remarqué si tu avais été à Serpentard."

"Oh non, je suis allé à Durmstrang."

"Vraiment ? Du sang frais," dit Blaise, prenant l'excuse pour la regarder de haut en bas, "C'est rare, pour ne pas dire appréciable".

Il leva sa coupe de champagne vers Ginny. Elle était sur le point de frapper son propre verre contre le sien quand un bras glissa autour de sa taille, s'y reposant de manière protectrice.

"Malefoy ! Ça fait longtemps !"

"En effet," dit Draco, souriant agréablement, avec une voix frigide. "Je vois que tu as rencontré Ginevra, Zabini. Tu nous excuses un instant ?"

Blaise acquiesça d'un signe de tête aimable. Ginny l'a vu lui faire un clin d'œil avant qu'elle ne soit entraînée par son rencard. Bien qu'il ne semblait pas avoir quelque chose à lui dire, à partir de ce moment, il garda son bras fermement autour d'elle. Elle supporte les discussions sans montrer aucun signe d'ennui, absorbée par l'observation des gens qui l'entouraient et sentant le bras musclé de Draco contre son dos ; lui, percevant le mouvement subtil de son visage lorsqu'elle la regardait, la tenait à ses côtés. Elle était si frêle et animée dans sa prise qu'il se sentait enivré par sa proximité.

Au dîner, ils ont été séparés, comme c'est le cas lorsqu'on invite des couples. Draco était assit entre Romilda Nott et une femme qui semblait être la mère de Pansy, et Ginny s'est retrouvée entre deux hommes plutôt âgés qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais face à Zabini. Draco jeta un regard discret à Ginevra, admirant combien elle était assise droite et combien chacun de ses mouvements était gracieux, de la façon dont elle coupait son poulet à la façon dont elle se frottait parfois le nez avec le dos de sa main. Au fil du temps, Draco était de plus en plus furieux de voir Zabini et Ginevra en pleine conversation, bien qu'il l'ait facilement caché. Lorsqu'on leur a permis de quitter la table, Draco était aux côtés de Ginny en un clin d'œil.

" En tant que mon rendez-vous," grogna-t-il à son oreille, " je préférerais que tu t'abstiennes de converser avec un homme célibataire pendant la soirée. Il devrait être clair que tu es ici avec moi, pas sur le point de partir avec Zabini."

"Mais il n'y avait personne d'aut-Je suis désolée ", modifia rapidement Ginny alors que ses yeux s'obscurcissaient de colère.

Instantanément, son visage était de nouveau paisible et il hocha la tête, puis commença à la trimbaler d'un groupe de personnes à un autre. Plus d'une fois, le regard de Ginny a traversé le regard détestable de Pansy Parkinson et les yeux amusés de Blaise, mais elle n'a réagi à aucun des deux et s'est acquittée consciencieusement de sa tâche en tant qu'escorte de Draco Malfoy. Ils sont partis tôt, il était venu à elle quand une musique swingy dériva de la salle de bal et que les gens ont commencé à se diriger vers elle. Ils firent leurs adieux aux Notts, Ginny les remerciant chaleureusement pour un dîner qu'elle n'avait pas apprécié, et se retrouvèrent une fois de plus dans le véhicule volant.

" Tu n'aimes pas danser, n'est-ce pas ?" Ginny dit tout à coup.

"Ça dépend avec qui je suis," répondit-il de loin.

Aïe, pensa-t-elle. Il s'est rendu compte de la façon dont elle a dû interpréter ses paroles lorsqu'un silence inconfortable s'installa. Elle avait fermé les yeux, appuyée contre le rebord de la fenêtre et avait l'air d'être endormie. Draco a détaillé les lignes de son visage, aimant la façon dont les ombres des prunes reposaient sous ses joues et autour de ses yeux. Il lui adressa soudainement un regard faible et trop rapide dont il savait qu'il avait déjà vu quelque part. Le voyage de retour n'a pas ravivé ses souvenirs, cependant, quand elle s'est réveillée et qu'elle était à nouveau pleine de vie et de plénitude, il ne pouvait toujours pas dire pourquoi il pensait la connaître.

Cette fois, il accompagna Ginny jusqu'à sa chambre. Cédant à une pulsion qui l'avait tourmenté toute la journée, il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser, mais une intuition inattendue lui fit embrasser ses joues plutôt que sa bouche. Elle a vu l'hésitation et, pendant une seconde, elle espérait, presque affamée de lui, mais il s'est retourné et a disparu au bout du couloir. Elle entra dans sa chambre, son corps picotant encore de l'envie qu'elle avait de se faire embrasser passionnément par Draco.

Le lendemain matin, Grainne apporta une lettre avec le plateau du petit déjeuner.

"Mme Vassil,

J'organise une tea-party cet après-midi et je serais ravi que vous vous joigniez à nous. Ce sera à partir de 15h, au manoir Parkinson.

Meilleures salutations,

Pansy Elizabeth Parkinson."

Ginny gémit. Elle s'attendait à une invitation, en effet, mais certainement pas de "Pansy nez cassé". Cela ne signifierait rien de bon, mais refuser l'invitation serait une erreur stratégique.

"Grainne, à quelle heure est le dîner au Galilée ?"

" A 6 h, mademoiselle."

"Et comment allons-nous y aller ?"

"Je crois que vous y aller en Transplanage, car c'est assez loin."

Donc, si je suis de retour à cinq heures, cela me laisse un peu moins d'une heure pour me préparer... Deux heures au manoir Parkinson ne peut pas être si terrible, n'est-ce pas ?

"Où puis-je trouver un parchemin ?" demanda Ginny en sortant du lit.

"Si je puis me permettre, mademoiselle...Si vous souhaitez écrire à Mlle Parkinson, il y a des réponses toutes faites que je peux lui envoyer. Ils sont personnalisés automatiquement, " a-t-elle ajouté, voyant un regard de protestation sur le visage de Ginny.

"C'est très bien pensé," dit Ginny "Oui, s'il te plaît, fais ça."

Ginny passa la première partie de la journée dans le jardin de Narcissa, accompagnée de trois oiseaux colorés qui planaient et chantaient autour d'elle. Hermione lui ayant appris ce sort, elle avait l'impression de porter avec elle un peu de la sorcière née-Moldu. Sa solitude diminua quelque peu à cette pensée. Ginny laissa ses mains dériver dans le feuillage épais, en coupant autour des fruits et des fleurs chatouilleuses, s'émerveillant devant le fait que Narcissa n'aurait pas pu le faire pousser personnellement, laissant la tâche aux elfes. Elle a cueilli quelques Champifleurs, déterminée à les faire fleurir dans son antichambre peu accueillante.

Finalement, elle s'est rendue au manoir Parkinson, après s'être renseignée au préalable sur la distance. Sans surprise, la résidence de Pansy était proche de celle de Malfoy. En à peine cinq minutes, Ginny s'est retrouvée devant un château suspendu au-dessus de la mer, ses murs et ses tours d'un rocher si sombre qu'ils semblaient taillés dans la falaise. Elle a été escortée le long d'un certain nombre de pièces et de galeries, tout comme celles auxquelles elle s'attendait dans les manoirs des gens avec lesquels elle avait grandi. Les portes d'un boudoir s'ouvrirent devant elle quand le majordome s'arrêta. Elle a été introduite dans une petite pièce, parée de lavande douce et d'or, avec des rivières de lilas coulant d'un plafond qui montrait un soleil couchant.

"Ah, Mlle Vassil, enfin. Ça ne te dérange pas si je t'appelle Ginevra, n'est-ce pas ?" Pansy souffla pendant qu'elle la saluait.

"Pas du tout", répondit Ginny de manière onctueuse.

"Alors je t'en prie, appelle-moi Pansy. Ginevra, voici Millicent Goyle, Romilda Nott, avec qui nous avons dîné hier soir, Cecilia Lestrange, Vivian Silverspring et Georgiana Diggory. Mesdames, Ginevra Vassil, amie de Malefoy."

La voix de Pansy était devenue acide, mais Ginny n'avait que des yeux pour la femme qu'elle croyait être la sœur de Diggory. Comme lui, elle avait de larges yeux gris et un corps plutôt carré, bien que des taches de rousseur discrètes et ses cheveux ondulés et blonds cendrés ajoutaient une subtile mélancolie à ses traits. Ginny ne comprenait pas comment une femme dont le frère avait été tué sous les yeux des pères et des maris de ses amis pouvait s'asseoir ici, sirotant tranquillement du thé. Puis elle s'est souvenue qu'elle mangeait elle-même des biscuits sous le toit de Parkinson et qu'elle s'était installée au manoir Malfoy Manor, alors elle ne voulait pas aller plus loin.

"Alors, Ginevra," Pansy s'adressa à elle pendant que les conversations continuaient, "comment as-tu rencontré Draco ? "

"J'étais à Durmstrang, et son père, dans l'espoir que Draco puisse un jour s'y rendre, a encouragé la correspondance entre nous deux. Ça a été établi grâce à la bonne volonté de notre directeur de l'époque, Igor Karkaroff."

"Il est surprenant qu'après avoir échangé des lettres avec une jeune femme aussi charmante que vous, Draco n'a pas tout de suite été transférée," a observé Pansy, sa voix chargée de venin.

"Eh bien, il ne m'a jamais vu jusqu'à il y a environ un an," expliqua Ginny le plus spontanément possible, "bien qu'il ait demandé à ses parents d'être muté au cours de sa cinquième année. Narcissa ne voulait pas en entendre parler."

"Oui, c'est très typique de Mme Malefoy. Et donc c'est quand que tu as vu Draco pour la première fois en personne?"

"Il y a un an, quand j'ai été invité dans leur maison de campagne dans le sud de la France," Ginny dit innocemment, sachant très bien, d'après les confidences de Zabini la veille au soir, que Pansy n'était jamais allée là-bas et que ce fait la rendait furieuse. Les lèvres de Pansy se sont en effet tortillées de façon un peu déjantée à ce moment-là.

"Comme c'est charmant," dit-elle en râlant. " L'amour au premier regard, je suppose ?"

Ginny laissa couler un rire argentin de ses lèvres, le remplissant d'autant de mépris qu'elle le pouvait.

" L'amour, avec Draco ? Bien sûr que non. Disons simplement que nous avons trouvé que nous avions des intérêts communs, " sourit-elle explicitement, " et que nous nous entendions mieux que ce à quoi nous pouvions nous y attendre."

Ginny fut stupéfaite du self-control de Pansy. Il était clair que l'autre femme voulait seulement l'étrangler et se croyait beaucoup plus apte que Ginny à s'entendre avec Draco.

"Ah oui, parce que s'entendre avec Draco Malfoy est un véritable exploit," dit Romilda Nott à ce moment-là.

Je pense que dans ton cas, s'entendre avec n'importe qui est un exploit, pensait Ginny de façon vicieuse. Elle n'avait pas particulièrement apprécié la façon dont Mme Nott s'accrochait au sujet de M. Malfoy, tout comme elle avait été profondément ennuyée par les tentatives pathétiques de Romilda de détourner Harry de son dos à Poudlard.

Harry... Elle pensait affectueusement à lui. Il lui avait fait promettre de ne pas le regretter s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit, et elle s'est battue vaillamment pour penser à lui sans aucune once de tristesse. Depuis qu'Hermione lui avait dit, après le raid au terrier, au sujet de la prophétie, elle avait compris que Harry périrait dans sa tentative de détruire Voldemort. Sa disparition soudaine, sa perte de contact avec quiconque, à l'exception de Remus Lupin, avait été suivie de peu par sa disparition définitive aux mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Mais ça a marché. Il nous a débarrassés de Tom Jedusor et du monstre qu'il était devenu, et pour quoi ? Pour que les sangs-purs, sous la direction de Lucius Malfoy, prennent le contrôle et façonnent le monde des sorciers britanniques comme ils l'entendent.

"Je suis sorti avec lui pendant un certain temps, " poursuit Romilda, ignorant le regard que Pansy lui lançait. "Il était attentionné, je suppose. J'avais tout ce que je voulais, des robes, des bijoux, des voyages au bout du monde. C'était amusant. Mais il n'a jamais vraiment été là..."

"Draco n'apprécie que la compagnie de femmes instruites et sophistiquées, " expliqua Viviane de façon inattendue. "Il est difficile de lui plaire, exactement comme il le devrait."

"Oui, je sais, mais apparemment, même moi, je n'étais pas assez bien pour lui. J'espère que ça marchera bien pour vous." déclara Romilda à Ginny dans un état d'esprit qui diffère complètement de celui de Pansy.

"Merci. Je suis sûr que cela arrivera." a dit Ginny.

Le meurtre était clairement inscrit sur le visage de Pansy.

"Je suis si contente d'être sortie de là." se dit Ginny à elle-même en courant jusqu'à sa chambre.

"D'où ?" La voix de Draco résonnait.

"Oh, tu es là...Euh..."

"Parkinson t'a invité à prendre le thé, n'est-ce pas ?" dit Draco, émergeant de l'ombre d'un couloir.

"Eh bien oui, mais-"

"Et elle t'a donné l'habituel, 'Draco a besoin d'une femme raffinée et pleine d'esprit' , 'Il est très difficile à plaire', accompagné de regards mortels ?"

"En fait, Viviane Silverspring s'est occupée de la partie "raffinée et pleine d'esprit". Mais oui, c'était à peu près tout."

"Typique...Toutes mes-" Sa voix trainait, "petites amies ont reçu le discours de mon ex-bientôt-femme. Je crains que mon père ait été trop clair dans son désir d'unir les familles Malefoy et Parkinson." Draco fut soudain perdu dans ses pensées, mais il refit surface rapidement. "Nous dînons au Galilée ce soir avec-"

" Des partenaires en affaires. Grainne me l'a dit. Je serai prête à six heures moins le quart, si c'est assez tôt ?"

Il hocha la tête et la laissa passer. Il souffla brusquement quand elle le frôla en passant à côté de lui.

J'ai besoin d'une femme... bientôt.

"Nous allons devoir fermer l'usine Cleansweep à Manchester, ce n'est plus assez compétitif," explique calmement Draco.

"Et si on la modernisait ? Cela ne coûterait que-"

"Même si nous la modernisons, Cleansweep se démodera rapidement. Je pense que nous devrions investir ailleurs, peut-être dans le Nimbus, ou nous concentrer sur les usines Cleansweep près de Birmingham et faire de la publicité pour un type de client spécifique."

Le partenaire plutôt lourd de Draco avec ses horribles robes pourpres sembla rassuré par cette dernière option et hocha la tête frénétiquement. Sa femme, probablement dans la quarantaine, sourit de manière absente. Ginny avait immédiatement apprécié son élégance tranquille, si différente de celle des deux autres femmes à table. L'une d'entre elles était au moins vingt ans plus jeune que son mari (elle supposait qu'ils étaient mariés), une brune sensuelle qui jetait des regards langoureux à Draco et des sourires complices à Ginny. L'autre était le partenaire d'affaires de Draco et était si agressif et audacieux qu'elle lui rappelait nettement Rita Skeeter. Son mari, un petit homme effacé, était occupé à finir la bouteille de vin avec la bombe sexuelle.

Ginny, bien que légèrement ennuyée, s'efforça de comprendre ce qui se passait. Elle présentera son rapport à Hermione plus tard. À un moment du dîner, elle posa sa main sur les genoux de Draco et la laissa reposer là. Il lui jeta un regard vif, suivi peu de temps après d'un minime sourire, et continua à argumenter froidement. Finalement, Ginny réussit à commencer à discuter avec la timide femme, qui s'est avérée être roumaine et qui a été à Durmstrang. Leur conversation dura jusqu'à la fin du dîner, lorsque Draco prit le chèque et transplana avec Ginny au Manoir.

"C'est vraiment une femme adorable, " disait Ginny à Draco alors qu'il l'escortait jusqu'à sa chambre. "Oh, et merci pour le dîner, c'était délicieux. Elle a dit qu'elle serait retournée enseigner à Durmstrang si elle n'avait pas épousé M-"

"Sevskin", Draco compléta.

"Oui, M. Sevskin. Ça aurait été intéressant de l'avoir comme professeur, je pense."

"Avoir des enseignants intéressants les rend encore plus difficiles à perdre.", a dit Draco sombrement.

Elle savait qu'il parlait de Rogue, que Harry et Remus avaient réussi à tuer. Pour la première fois, elle pu mesurer le fossé que la guerre avait creusé entre deux étudiants de Poudlard comme Draco et elle : alors qu'il pleurait le professeur qui l'avait aidé et même protégé, elle avait été comblée en apprenant la mort bien méritée de ce meurtrier. Ils atteignirent sa chambre.

"Bonne nuit," dit-elle.

"Bonne nuit", dit-il, et il l'embrassa une fois, doucement, mais pendant quelques secondes, au coin de ses lèvres.

Aaaaargh ! cria son esprit, un peu comme, à l'autre bout du couloir, criait le corps de Draco.

(1) Avant que les gens me disent que c'est Guinevere, ou Gwenhyfar, ou blablabla, je le SAIS. Cependant, en français, elle s'appelle Guenièvre. Fleur, étant française, appellerait donc sa fille à la façon française. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas les légendes arthuriennes, Guenièvre était l'épouse du roi Arthur (elle l'a trompé avec Lancelot), et Galahad était le fils de Lancelot (ou, selon certaines versions, le premier prénom de Lancelot).

(2) Nelsha est une créature importée de la bande dessinée belge "Lanfeust des Etoiles". Sa fonction est en effet de métamorphoser la robe imaginée par son porteur, bien qu'elle ne se limite pas, comme dans cette fiction, à un seul matériau.

(3) Glauce était la deuxième femme de Jason. Elle a été assassinée le jour de son mariage par Medea, la première femme de Jason, qui lui a envoyé une couronne empoisonnée et une robe dorée. Creon, le roi, était le père de Glauce.

(4) Aquilo est le nom romain du dieu grec Boreas, qui, comme le Vent du Nord, contrôlait les tempêtes et les vents violemment froids.


	5. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4 : Tentations.

Ginny fixa d'un regard déprimé la pile de vêtements dans sa penderie.

"Comment suis-je censée savoir quoi choisir quand je ne suis jamais allée en Italie et que je n'ai jamais eu assez de vêtements pour habiller toute une école de terminale?" s'énervait-elle.

Grainne se matérialisa à ses côtés.

"Si vous le souhaitez, mademoiselle, je peux m'en occuper pour vous." m'a-t-elle proposé.

Ginny sembla comme si Noël était arrivé plus tôt.

" Tu le ferais ? Merci beaucoup !" s'exclama-t-elle.

Grainne fixa ses pieds, l'air vaguement inconfortable. Ginny souhaitait que la servante fantôme comprenne qu'elle, contrairement aux Malefoy, savait que les mots "S'il te plaît" et "Merci" existaient. Comme elle devait s'occuper d'autres choses, elle l'a laissé sur place et s'est rendue à la bibliothèque principale. Elle a été surprise de voir Draco s'allonger sur un divan, tellement absorbé dans son livre qu'il ne l'a pas entendue entrer. Perdu dans l'univers parallèle de sa lecture, son visage était libéré de la dureté de ses traits habituel que son rôle dans la société lui avait inculqué depuis son plus jeune âge. Ginny voyait en fait à quoi il devait ressembler quand il était petit garçon, avec des joues creuses et un nez aristocratique, mais aussi avec une douceur qui avait disparu à mesure qu'il devenait un jeune homme.

"Bonjour," dit-elle.

Il tourna lentement la tête vers elle.

"Bonjour", répondit-il. "Grainne m'a dit que tu faisais tes bagages."

"Je le faisais, jusqu'à ce que je réalise que je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je devais apporter, et elle m'a généreusement offert son aide."

Il a souri.

"Au moins, je sais choisir les livres de moi-même." ajoute-t-elle simplement, et elle se réfugia dans la zone bleue, à la recherche de la pile parfaite de romans à emporter avec elle.

Draco retourna à son livre, s'émerveillant de la lumière de la bibliothèque qui donnait à ses cheveux blonds une délicate teinte orangée.

Le partenaire d'affaires de Draco, un sorcier américain du nom de Ted Sommers, avait une belle maison en Sicile, une superbe femme d'une trentaine d'années et trois enfants. Mme Sommers était ravie de voir que la "fiancée" de Draco s'entendait très bien avec ses enfants et, plutôt que de tenter de longues conversations sur des sujets ennuyeux, elle se réfugiait à l'ombre sous son parasol ; elle passait la plupart de ses journées à dormir au bord de la piscine. Ginny, aussi heureuse de la tournure des événements que Mme Sommers, fut suivie partout où elle allait par Paul, cinq ans, et par les jumelles de trois ans, Sara et Mathilde. Draco et Ted étaient inséparables, enterrés jusqu'au cou dans les discussions sur les marchés financiers, bien qu'ils soient apparus pour les repas et pour une heure de tennis magique chaque jour. Ginny amenait les enfants près du terrain de tennis pour qu'ils puissent voir leur père jouer, ce qui lui permettait aussi d'admirer les mouvements puissants et précis de Draco. Chaque fois que Draco tournait son regard vers le petit groupe, Ginny était occupé à conjurer des oiseaux pour les filles ou à faire flotter Paul.

On leur donnait, bien sûr, une chambre avec un lit. La première nuit, tous les deux ont évité le problème jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne puissent plus le retarder. Ginny vit que Malfoy considérait qu'il était préférable pour lui de se renseigner sur la disposition de leur chambre à coucher, alors elle commença.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire pour le lit ?" demanda-t-elle.

"C'est à toi de décider, en réalité," dit-il poliment. "Bien que cela ne me dérangerait certainement pas de le partager", ajouta-t-il avec un sourire évocateur.

Elle lui fit un sourire charmeur.

"Pas de problème. J'avais l'habitude de partager mon lit avec ma meilleure amie lorsque nous recevions des visiteurs à la maison Bu-at," avouait-elle.

Ginny glissa calmement entre les draps, murmura, "Bonne nuit" et commença à dormir. Confortablement installé dans un fauteuil, Draco lu pendant un moment, puis regarda sa silhouette endormie. Ses cheveux, encore humides de la douche qu'elle avait prise, sentaient légèrement le fruit et se frisaient naturellement. Il ôta sa chemise et se coucha à côté d'elle. Il désirait s'enrouler autour d'elle, pour que son corps s'intègre au sien. Il lui fallu un certain temps avant de s'endormir.

Ginny se réveilla en raison des rayons de soleil qui lui brûlaient le visage. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva face à Draco, toujours endormis, respirant lentement. Une partie d'elle la poussa à lui faire un baiser sur la joue, puis un sur la mâchoire, suivi d'un dans le cou, et de continuer jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille. Mais avant que la situation ne s'aggrave, elle se dépêcha de sortir du lit.

Quand Draco se réveilla, il se retrouva seul dans le lit. Il se rendit à la douche en grognant, émergeant dix minutes plus tard avec une serviette autour de la taille et les pensées beaucoup plus claires. Les fenêtres de leur chambre étaient ouvertes. Draco se rendit sur le balcon pour trouver Ginny en train de lire, face au jardin des Sommers. Elle portait la Nelsha dans une robe bustier sans bretelles qui se serait évasée aux genoux si elle ne l'avait pas attachée. Un sourire sauvage traversa le visage de Draco alors qu'il apercevait la surface crémeuse de sa peau. Il l'embrassa sur l'épaule et lui dit : "Bonjour."

Elle frissonna, sa peau picotant, et dit : "Bonjour," alors que le rougissement se faufilait sur ses joues.

Satisfait, il demanda : " Veux-tu qu'on aille prendre le petit-déjeuner ?"

Ginny hocha la tête et se leva, le bas de sa robe flottant gracieusement autour de ses chevilles.

"La coupe de ta robe te va bien," dit Draco en descendant les escaliers.

"Vraiment ?" Elle tourna son visage radieux vers lui. "Je pensais que les enfants l'apprécieraient. J'adorais les robes de ma mère et celle-ci est assez légère pour que je puisse jouer avec eux même vers midi."

Ils prirent le petit-déjeuner avec Ted car sa femme était encore au lit, puis les deux hommes se sont empressés de partir pour parler affaires. Ginny lue jusqu'à ce que les enfants se réveillent, puis elle passa la matinée à les aider à construire un château de sable. A l'heure du déjeuner, sans nouvelles de Draco ou des Notts, elle visita les cuisines et demanda aux elfes de quoi pique-niquer. Elle et les enfants ont trouvé un endroit confortable sur l'herbe sous un cerisier. Une nappe colorée s'est rapidement répandue et fut garnie de sandwiches, salades, jus et fruits. Ginny racontait une histoire quand Ted et Draco les ont trouvés et ont décidé de se joindre à eux. Draco regarda, amusé tandis que Ginny jouait à la maman avec les enfants.

"Elle fera une bonne épouse." chuchota Ted à son oreille.

"Oui, je pense qu'elle le sera" répondit Draco.

Cette nuit-là, alors que Ginny dormait, Draco l'enveloppa de ses bras. Elle se tourna légèrement vers lui et il vit un sourire béat se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

"Zut, zut, zut, zut," dit Ginny en fouillant dans son placard. "Ah !" s'exclama-t-elle, soulagée, en trouvant la paire de talons aiguilles qu'elle cherchait.

Pieds nus, elle se précipita alors dans les escaliers, commençant à dire : "Désolé, je suis en retard..." quand elle manqua une marche et tomba. Draco, qui l'attendait avec impatience, sauta et la rattrapa en plein vol.

"Merci" chuchota-t-elle en tremblotant. "Allons-y," dit-il sans lui épargner un second regard une fois qu'elle était stable sur ses pieds. Le fait de la sentir si fragile et si légère dans ses bras l'avait rempli d'un élan de protection, et il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voie.

Elle lui courait après. Ils embarquèrent dans la voiture. Elle se pencha pour attacher ses chaussures, mais son chapeau tomba en même temps. Ennuyée, elle le plaça à côté d'elle et s'apprêtait à faire une deuxième tentative quand Draco lui dit : "Laisse-moi faire" Elle le regarda, surprise, mais son visage était serein, comme s'il venait de suggérer une chose logique et commode. Ce qui, elle devait l'admettre, était un peu vrai, alors elle lui tendit ses chaussures et posa un pied sur son genou.

"CMEH est l'abréviation de..." Draco commença alors qu'il lui glissait le pied dans la sandale.

"Centre Malfoy pour enfants handicapés " dit Ginny, ses sens en éveil, sentant ses doigts lui effleurer la cheville.

"C'était l'idée de mon père," continua-t-il, en faisant un nœud autour de sa cheville. Je l'aurais parié, pensa-t-elle. "C'est une idée révolutionnaire, essayer de guérir les née-moldus." Il lui fit signe de lui donner l'autre pied. "Les sorciers du Centre disposeront de nombreux fonds, tant pour le traitement que pour la recherche." Il lui a enfilé sa chaussure. "Le programme devrait avoir d'excellents résultats."

Draco semblait extrêmement fier, et cela la toucha de le voir prendre quelque chose à cœur de la sorte. Elle savait qu'il avait le sentiment qu'il faisait ce qui lui semblait être juste, bien qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de détester la façon dont il traitait le manque de magie comme une maladie.

"Ta mère ne voulait pas venir ?" demanda-t-elle en posant son pied.

"Non. Elle a conçu ce projet avec mon père et s'y est impliquée autant que lui. Venir à l'inauguration ne ferait que lui rappeler qu'il n'est plus là pour voir son projet terminé."

Ginny n'a rien dit. Elle avait détesté Lucius Malfoy si ardemment qu'elle ne pouvait se faire confiance pour prononcer un mot de plus sans que sa haine transparaisse. Ils sont arrivés devant un bâtiment blanc assez large, surmonté par une coupole. Autour d'elle s'étendait un parc verdoyant, avec de grands arbres et étangs. Ginny trouva l'endroit magnifique, bien qu'un peu sans vie. Il y avait déjà une foule rassemblée près de l'entrée au pied d'un monument de marbre. Il représentait Lucius debout et fier, un bras autour de Narcissa, qui tendait la main dans un geste de salutation. Congelés dans la pierre, ils ne pouvaient pas ressembler davantage à eux-mêmes.

En voyant leur carrosse, une grande femme en robe blanche se dirigea vers eux. La porte de leur voiture s'ouvrit, et dès que Draco l'aida a sortir, la femme l'accosta.

"Monsieur Malefoy, merci beaucoup d'être venu."

"C'était le moins que je puisse faire pour mon père, Angela. Il aurait été très heureux d'être ici aujourd'hui. Vous avez fait un travail fantastique."

Angela Bjork était une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, même si la beauté était encore clairement gravée dans chacun de ses traits. Elle regarda affectueusement Draco, mais la mention de Lucius suffisait à remplir son regard d'adoration en tristesse.

"Merci. J'aimerais qu'il soit là. Comment va ta mère ?" demanda-t-elle poliment, car il était clair qu'elle aimait Narcissa autant que Rogue avait aimé Harry.

Ginny observait sans enthousiasme les flashes des photographes qui fissuraient l'air. Quand c'était au tour de Draco de parler, il la poussa doucement vers l'avant et la garda dans ses bras pendant qu'il prononçait le discours. Elle résista à son envie de gémir, car elle était certaine que cela parviendrait dans les journaux trash le lendemain. Mme Bjork donna à Draco une énorme paire de ciseaux.

"Je déclare le Centre Malfoy pour enfants handicapés ouvert " annonça-t-il alors que le ruban coupé s'enroulait en spirale jusqu'au sol.

Les applaudissements et les acclamations éclatèrent. Draco, froidement exalté, pressa un baiser ferme sur la tête de Ginny. Les membres du personnel se sont avancés et ont commencé à parler avec des sorciers accompagnés d'enfants plus jeunes. Ginny a vu l'incertitude dans leurs yeux, la peur secrète d'être différent, le fait de savoir qu'ils étaient une insulte à l'honneur de leur famille. Personne n'y prêtait attention et encore moins ne leur parlait. Cette journée les concernait, et les gens autour d'eux n'auraient jamais pu s'en soucier davantage. Ginny marchait vers un petit garçon qui se tenait debout en regardant ses pieds.

"Bonjour," dit-elle.

Il leva les yeux, surpris.

"Quel est ton nom ?" lui demanda-t-elle.

"Leo Lestrange," dit-il.

Argh. Le fils d'un Mangemort. Pauvre enfant, il doit avoir la vie dure, avec la famille qu'il a...

"Je suis Ginny. Alors, dis-moi, tu n'as pas encore découvert tes talents magiques ?"

De nouveau, il baissa les yeux et secoua la tête.

"Et quel âge as-tu ?"

"Douze."

"Tu sais, j'avais un ami à l'école qui n'était pas très bon en magie. Il avait l'habitude de gâcher ses sorts, quand il parvenait à lancer un sortilège. Mais à sa cinquième année, il s'est rendu compte qu'il était extrêmement doué en Herbologie. Ses amis ont excellé ens Potions, Quidditch, Metamorphose, tout ce qui était une démonstration évidente de magie, mais il a trouvé son chemin en prenant soin des plantes. Et cependant sa grand-mère continuait à dire qu'il était un née-moldu, il s'est rendu compte que sa magie était différente, plus précise et aussi précieuse que celle de n'importe quel autre sorcier."

Léo la regarda avec incertitude, désireux de la croire, mais incapable de le faire.

"C'est lui qui a créé le Luna Nevilum qui a sauvé de nombreux sorciers de la Dragoncelle," ajouta-t-elle. "Je ne pense pas que les gens comprennent à quel point il a dû être difficile d'élever une mandragore avec des filets du diable, mais c'est lui qui l'a fait. Je suis sûr que tu trouveras quelque chose qui réveillera le magicien en toi."

"Et si rien ne fonctionne ?" marmonna-t-il.

"Quelque chose se passera, je te le promets. Tu me tiendras au courant ?"

Il était encore tellement déconcerté que la femme qui, il y a quelques minutes, se tenait à côté de Draco Malfoy lui parlait qu'il hochait la tête.

" Envoie une chouette à Ginny Weas- à Ginny, au Manoir Malfoy. Je viendrai te rendre visite, si tu veux."

Leo hocha la tête et sourit cette fois. Elle s'arrêta, le serra dans ses bras et chercha un autre enfant inconsolable. Draco, en pleine discussion avec l'un des membres du conseil d'administration, l'a regardée aller de Née-moldu à Née-moldu, prononçant ce qu'il considérait être des paroles rassurantes et encourageantes.

Les sorciers d'Europe de l'Est n'ont pas vraiment les mêmes critères de sang que les Britanniques, pensait-il. D'une manière ou d'une autre, le savoir ne le rendait pas très fier.

Narcissa haussa les épaules quand Draco jeta un regard venimeux sur le journal sur son bureau. "Vous êtes le célibataire le plus éligible de Grande-Bretagne, après tout."

Sur la couverture, un Draco noir et blanc prononçait un autre discours d'inauguration, tenant Ginny dans ses bras. Au-dessus, "La énième fiancée de Draco Malfoy : là pour longtemps ?" annonçait la couleur de l'article.

"D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas la première fois que cela t'arrive, que ce soit dans les journaux ou avec une femme. La question demeure, cependant, est-elle là pour longtemps ?"

"Pour l'instant, oui," dit Draco. "La presse a apprécié son contact avec les enfants Née-moldu, le fait qu'elle réponde à leurs lettres et qu'elle fasse du bénévolat à St Mangouste. Franchement, je ne vois pas comment elle trouve le temps, mais-"

"Ne sois pas aveugle, Draco", sa mère lui cria dessus. "Ce n'est pas parce que tu es trop occupé à passer du temps avec elle que ses journées sont remplies d'événements passionnants. En tout cas, essaie de ne pas tirer des leçons de ton père ; c'est une vie solitaire que d'être l'épouse d'un Malefoy."

Il réflechi à sa déclaration.

"Tu crois qu'elle est heureuse ?" demanda-t-il.

"Je pense qu'elle est troublée. Elle est très mature pour son âge et n'est que trop consciente de son innocence. Elle essaie de le cacher. Elle se protège elle-même, et cela la pousse vers les autres. Mais quand elle est seule, il me semble qu'elle est déchirée entre le vivacité, la sérénité et le désespoir".

Draco se tut.

"Est-ce qu'elle aime tes amis ?"

"Pas vraiment. Elle semble bien s'entendre avec Blaise."

"Bien qu'encourager leur amitié ne serait pas sage."

"Bien sûr que non ; je le sais, Mère. Non, c'est presque comme si elle était deux personnes différentes quand on est ensemble et quand elle est avec d'autres personnes."

"Alors peut-être que tu devrais penser à sortir de ta bulle un peu, plutôt que d'essayer de la faire rentrer à l'intérieur."

Draco avait vu la tristesse que Narcissa avait cachée depuis qu'elle avait épousé son père ; il a vu comment cela pourrait facilement devenir le cas de Ginny aussi alors il décida qu'il essaierait d'empêcher cela.. Narcissa quitta le bureau de son fils en silence, le laissant réfléchir. Il ne lui a pas fallu longtemps.

"James," appela-t-il.

Le majordome fantôme arriva en un instant.

"Je veux que tu réserves une table pour deux au Rimbaud."

"Certainement, Maître Malfoy."

Draco partit alors à la recherche de Ginny. Il l'a cherchée dans ses appartements, dans la bibliothèque et dans la salle de peinture où elle avait commencé à passer du temps. Elle était introuvable. Bouleversé, il hurlait, "Grainne !"

"Oui, Lord Malfoy ?"

"Où est Ginevra ?"

"Dans la cuisine, maître."

"Et qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là-bas ?"

"Elle cuisine, Maître" chuchota Grainne, si transparente de peur qu'elle était à peine visible.

Heureusement, Draco était tellement surpris qu'il n'a même pas pensé à la punir. La simple pensée d'une sorcière cuisinant alors qu'elle a une maison à sa disposition le laissa sans voix. Dans sa vie, Draco Malfoy n'avait probablement jamais parlé plus de cinq minutes avec une sorcière qui savait faire plus que des pâtes. C'est ainsi que, pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années au Manoir, Draco se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Il trouva que c'était un endroit étonnamment propre et lumineux, complètement dépourvu de la saleté et des odeurs putrides qu'il y associait. La lumière orange jaillit des gigantesques fours qui glissaient sur les poutres de bois et les briques, enveloppant les casseroles de cuivre accrochées aux murs. Ginny, ses cheveux attachés en un chignon désordonné et avec de la farine sur le nez, mélangeait une pâte dans un bol coincé entre son bras et sa hanche. Draco pouvait voir un rassemblement d'elfes de maison, regardant Ginny d'un air effrayé, alors qu'un bruit de battement se répétait.

"Tu vas arrêter de te frapper avec la casserole ?" criait-elle au chef cuisinier. "J'ai dit arrête ça, tout de suite ! Arrête de te faire du mal !"

Draco a vu l'exaspération et la fatigue dans sa voix. Il devina que le chef était là depuis un certain temps, probablement depuis qu'elle avait refusé ses services. Il aurait pu intervenir, mais il préférait observer les plis qui s'étaient formés sur son visage et le flamboiement de sa voix en colère.

Pourquoi se préoccupe-t-elle qu'un elfe de maison se frappe lui-même ? S'il n'arrivait pas à la faire se reposer au lieu de cuisiner, c'est tout ce qu'il mérite...

"Maîtresse ne doit pas cuisiner, maîtresse ne doit pas cuisiner" le chef criait-t-il entre deux cris de douleur.

Réalisant que, bien qu'elle lui criait dessus, la Maîtresse n'avait pas l'intention de s'arrêter, il courut vers le four. De la foule d'elfes de maison s'éleva un soupir d'horreur. Ginny a immédiatement laissé tomber le bol, a saisi sa baguette et a crié "Wingardium Leviosa". L'elfe de maison, immobilisé et flottant au-dessus du sol, commença à se donner des coups de poing.

" Ça suffit ", la voix de Draco trancha comme un couteau à travers les cris des elfes et le murmure des autres.

Le chef s'arrêta immédiatement. Tous les elfes de la maison s'inclinèrent très bas. Ginny regardait Draco, hésitant entre la reconnaissance et l'agacement.

"Pourquoi ne s'est-il pas arrêté quand je lui ai dit de le faire ?" demanda-t-elle, en s'essuyant le front et en y étalant une traînée de farine.

"Parce que tu n'es pas le Maître Malefoy" dit-il.

Il s'approcha d'elle, regarda son visage cuivré par la lueur des fours et sourit. D'un geste doux, il effaça le filet de farine sur son front. Ginny rougit.

"Et pourquoi tu cuisinais ?"

"Pour les enfants du CMEH. Je ne pense pas que la nourriture qu'on leur donne est très bonne, et tous les enfants aiment les biscuits, donc..."

" Est-ce que ça t'est venu à l'esprit que peut-être la nourriture dégoûtante est censée les mettre en colère, et que lorsque les gens sont en colère, ils font des choses qu'ils ne sont généralement pas capables de faire ? Comme, disons, de la magie ?"

Elle avait l'air choquée.

"Vous rendez volontairement leur vie misérable ??????? Ne pensez-vous pas que la tendresse et l'encouragement auraient de meilleures chances de fonctionner ? Parce que je peux vous dire que leurs parents n'ont certainement pas essayé ça."

"C'est une suggestion intéressante, je vais en parler à Angela." Ginny renifla. "Mais pourquoi cuisiner toi-même ? Les Elfes de maison seraient plus qu'heureux de le faire pour toi, comme tu peux le voir."

"Parce que j'aime cuisiner. Ça me change les idées et..." Elle hésitait "-et je m'ennuyais. Je n'avais rien d'autre à faire, du moins rien d'utile, alors je me suis dit que je ferais comme ma mère et que je cuisinerais quelque chose pour les enfants. Il n'y avait vraiment aucune raison pour votre elfe ici..." Elle regarda le chef "...céde la place à ses tendances suicidaires."

"Il t'a mis en colère. André-" Draco commença. Le chef prit un couteau et hocha la tête en larmes.

"Non !" cria Ginny. "C'est précisément ce que je ne voulais pas qu'il fasse ! Pose ce couteau ! Pose ça !"

Draco aimait la voir si désemparée. C'était amusant de voir à quel point elle appréciait la santé de ces pauvres insectes. Il congédia les elfes de maison d'un mouvement de main, donnant à André un regard qui lui promettait qu'il le retrouverait, mais plus tard. Ginny loupa le regard et se détendue.

"Merci," dit-elle. "Tu veux de la pâte à biscuits ?"

Il jeta un coup d'œil au mélange brunâtre qui se cachait au fond du bol, avec des taches de rousseur qui auraient pu être du chocolat.

"Non merci," dit-il. Elle sourit à son expression de dégoût. "J'étais ici pour te demander si un dîner au Rimbaud te ferait plaisir ce soir."

"Le Rimbaud ?" demanda Ginny, perplexe.

"Ils ont une excellente nourriture et de la danse."

Un sourire enfantin éclaira son visage.

"Ça sonne bien," dit-elle, le frisson dans sa voix apparente.

"Nous partirons à huit heures, alors."

Sans un mot de plus, il sortit de la cuisine.

Oui, Maître Malefoy, Ginny fit une révérence irrespectueuse.

"...et Leo Lestrange, il est vraiment adorable," dit Ginny, "contrairement à ses parents."

"Vous connaissez les Lestranges ?" demanda Draco, surpris.

Malgré le fait qu'elle était de plus en plus pompette, Ginny réalisa qu'elle venait de faire une gaffe.

"Non, mais j'en ai entendu parler. Oh, et je me demandais quelque chose... Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec cette femme Bjork ? Pourquoi déteste-t-elle tant ta mère ?"

Draco regarda la femme devant lui, très amusée. Personne de sensé ne poserait une question aussi personnelle, Ginevra, et encore moins si elle avait été sobre. Il bénissait son intuition (ou l'habitude) qui l'avait poussé à lui offrir cocktail après cocktail de ce qui avait le goût d'un peu plus que du jus de fruit, mais qui contenait plus qu'assez d'alcool.

"Angela a été la maîtresse de mon père pendant un certain temps," explique Draco.

"C'est grotesque," dit Ginny, imitant sans le savoir le ton de Draco. "Pourquoi il-heyyyyyyyy, parlant de maîtresse," marmonnait-elle à elle-même, regardant légèrement mécontente une femme qui posait sa main sur l'épaule de Draco.

"Draco, comment vas-tu ?" dit la femme.

"Je vais bien, et toi ?" dit Draco, en embrassant sa main sans se lever.

Comme c'est grossier, une petite voix chanta dans la tête de Ginny. La petite voix chantait aussi une ballade que Fred et George avaient apprise à leur petite sœur, si coquine qu'elle aurait fait rougir n'importe quelle dame ; ainsi Ginny rougissait pour faire bonne mesure et regardait Draco pour sa grossièreté. Dans l'ensemble, elle avait l'air étrangement congestionnée.

"Wouh, j'ai dû boire un peu trop de leeetle", marmonna-t-elle.

Draco essayait de se débarrasser de Dana -ou était-ce Danae ?- pour continuer de parler avec Ginny, ou, à du moins, de la faire parler. Elle était délicieuse quand elle était éméchée, pétillante et pleine d'entrain, sans retenue comme il ne l'avait jamais vue. Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu l'occasion de se débarrasser de son ex, Ginny avait subtilement sorti sa baguette et chuchoté "Sobrietus". Instantanément, les petites voix dans sa tête étaient silencieuses, laissant la place à la réprobation de Ginny qui se réprimandait d'avoir baissé sa garde. Quand Draco se tourna finalement vers elle, il comprit. La posture droite et le sourire distingué étaient de retour ; il avait manqué sa chance.

La soirée passa à toute vitesse, apportant son lot de plats raffinés et de femmes connues, que Ginny salua avec un minimum de courtoisie. Alors que la musique devenait de plus en plus forte et envoûtante, Draco constata que le pied de Ginny marquait le rythme. Quelques couples et groupes de femmes avaient commencé à coloniser la piste de danse.

"Tu veux danser ?" Draco demanda à Ginny.

"Seulement si tu me le demandes à genoux" plaisante-t-elle en prenant sa main et en le suivant sur la piste de danse.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que Ginny était extrêmement reconnaissante pour ses leçons de danse à Hesperides' Apple. Draco, supposait-elle, avait appris à danser en marchant et en chevauchant un balai, et se balançait sans effort dans les deux sens, faisant lui faire des pirouettes, la tournant et glissant comme un cheval de saut. La fermeté de ses conseils était réconfortante, de sorte qu'elle laissa l'exaltation et Draco reprendre le dessus très rapidement.

"Tu es un bonne danseuse", lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille en lui donnant un pourboire.

" Tu n'es pas si mal non plus " répliqua-t-elle quand, quelques secondes plus tard, il l'a prise au piège dans ses bras.

"C'est ce qu'on dit" dit-il en souriant et en la détournant de lui.

"Je parie" soupira-t-elle, ses sourcils se levèrent pour signifier qu'il était hors de son salut.

Chaque danse les rapprochait, jusqu'à ce que la salsa arrive avec ses rythmes accrocheurs et ses mouvements sensuels. Affamé de contact, Draco la pressa contre lui, tandis qu'elle, aussi désespérée qu'il était, lui fit des sourires séduisants. Sa main, effleurée délibérément sa joue, elle s'agrippait contre ses épaules, ses hanches fascinantes qui se berçaient contre les siennes ou se balançaient loin de lui, envoyaient des tremblements à travers tout son corps. Ginny ressenti son désir et le sentit grandir en elle aussi. Danae les dévisageait furieusement.

"Ils devraient y avoir une chambre " gémit-elle à son partenaire, qui était trop hypnotisé par son décolleté pour prêter attention à ses mots.

Et obtenir une chambre c'est ce qu'ils ont fait. Draco et Ginny sont retournés au Manoir. Dès qu'ils étaient sur son domaine, il l'a plaqua contre la première porte qu'il trouva. Les deux soufflaient profondément. Il l'a maintenait coincée contre la porte et, retirant ses cheveux de son visage d'une main, il embrassa le creux de son cou. Elle respira de plus en plus fort, devenant de plus en plus crispée alors que ses baisers atterrissaient près de son oreille, le long de sa mâchoire, au coin de ses lèvres. Il hésita alors. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, comme si elle le mettait au défi de continuer, comme si elle le poussait à continuer, et comme elle ne bougeait pas, il embrassa sa bouche. Il lui mordit les lèvres, gonflées et rondes comme des framboises, puis glissa sa langue entre ses dents doucement, curieusement.

L'homme doit toujours faire le premier pas, lui avait dit Molly Weasley. Je pense que cela se justifie au premier geste, pensa Ginny, alors elle saisit son cou d'une main, laissa l'autre se faufiler dans ses cheveux, et lui rendit son baiser fiévreusement. Au diable la décence !

Elle se cramponnait si ardemment à Draco que, incapable de garder son sang-froid, il la souleva et ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied. En quelques pas pressés, ils avaient atteint le lit d'une chambre que Ginny ne connaissait pas. Il l'a mise au pied du lit et a arracha sa robe, ses mains ne laissant pas sa peau nue dans le processus. Il fut surpris de voir qu'elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge, mais se ressaisit rapidement ; il caressa doucement un de ses seins, ses doigts jouant avec elle. Elle respirait bruyamment, des frissons de plaisir parcourant son corps, fusionnant au centre. Elle avait été avec des hommes auparavant, mais leur toucher manquait de cette précision autoritaire, mais délicate, qui faisait de sa peau un brasier. Lui, submergé par la douceur de sa peau, ne voulait rien d'autre que de s'enfoncer en elle. Il la poussa sur le lit, la retenant avec un bras, puis s'abaissa jusqu'à elle.


	6. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5 : La mariée consentante.

Ginny se réveilla quand la chaleur devint insupportable. Elle était enfouie dans le lit de Draco, la lumière dorée du soleil autour d'elle transformant lentement la pièce en fournaise. Elle repoussa les couvertures et courut jusqu'à la fenêtre, l'ouvrant pour laisser passer un peu d'air.

Le fait de ne pas avoir de voisins a ses avantages, se dit-elle, en se pavanant nue comme un ver. Elle découvrit un lys jaune sur l'oreiller à côté du sien et sourit. Chaque fois que Draco ne pouvait pas rester au lit le matin, ce qui était plus souvent que rarement, il avait commencé à lui laisser des fleurs. Le matin, après un dîner particulièrement ennuyeux et douloureux chez les Avery, elle avait trouvé un collier de perles entrelacées dans des feuilles d'iris. La semaine suivante, un bracelet d'ambre avait récompensé sa patience avec Pansy, après que l'ancien Serpentarde avait monopolisé Draco lors d'une danse dans son manoir. Mais lors d'un cocktail, quand Ginny avait évité de s'ennuyer en discutant avec le sympathique Blaise Zabini, elle n'avait trouvé ni Draco ni une fleur au lit le lendemain matin. Elle avait beaucoup ri et s'était réconciliée avec Draco le soir même.

Après la nuit passée dans la chambre de Draco, Ginny retournait toujours dans ses propres appartements. Elle réussit à partager son temps entre les enfants de St. Mangouste et de CMEH, jardinant sous le regard à moitié dégoûté et à moitié intrigué de Narcissa, peignant, lisant et prenant des bains incroyablement longs. Ses soirées étaient généralement réservées, que ce soit pour dîner avec Draco ou pour assister à une réception par-ci par-là. Et, bien sûr, Pansy Parkinson l'invitait régulièrement à prendre le thé, et les heures passées chez elle étaient le fléau de l'existence de Ginny.

Ginny a vu que la dernière semaine du mois d'essai commençait sans appréhension. Elle était presque certaine que Draco ne se plaignait pas de sa conduite et de ses compétences. Ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas présumer, cependant, c'est qu'il se souciait suffisamment d'elle pour l'épouser. En particulier, le fait qu'il se soit empêché de coucher avec elle était déroutant.

Ses yeux sont fermés, mais des rires mélancoliques jaillissent de ses lèvres. Il lui mord l'oreille, puis la joue, tandis que ses doigts dansent en elle. Entre deux soupirs de plaisir, elle laisse courir sa main sur ses épaules maigres et son torse lisse, sur sa colonne iliaque et sur la longueur de son érection. Son souffle lui fait mal à la gorge, ses doigts s'agitent au fur et à mesure qu'elle le caresse. Ses jambes nouées autour de son dos, elle le presse fébrilement contre elle.

Pendant une seconde, il lui soulève les hanches, et malgré le voile du désir qui obscurcit ses yeux, elle voit ce qu'il fait. Bien sûr, pense-t-elle, et se prépare subtilement. Mais il perçoit la faible hésitation, et bien qu'il ne la comprenne pas, puisqu'elle n'est clairement plus vierge, il s'abaisse et guide à nouveau sa main vers lui. Surprise, elle lui jette un regard pénétrant. Ses yeux sont fermés. Elle regarde son plaisir monter en le caressant, encore incertaine de la raison pour laquelle il lui épargne un moment qu'elle n'aime pas, ne sachant pas qu'il continuera à le faire les nuits suivantes.

Ce qui était encore plus alarmant que ce manque de certitude, c'était ses propres sentiments. Ginny se connaissait trop bien pour les considérer comme inoffensifs et sans conséquence, mais elle les étouffait résolument. Elle n'a cependant pas pu empêcher qu'une secousse de joie ne la traverse lorsqu'elle a trouvé une note sur sa tête de lit.

"Déjeuner à 13 h. Terrasse sud."

Draco Malfoy, incarnation de la brièveté, pensa-t-elle en se moquant. Mais ils n'avaient pas mangé ensemble depuis un peu moins d'une semaine, et elle a dû admettre à contrecœur que leurs conversations lui manquaient. Ginny a donc disparu dans son placard, pour n'émerger qu'une demi-heure plus tard avec des vêtements satisfaisants. Le temps passé dans la salle de bains lui a pris presque deux fois plus de temps, mais au moment où l'une des heures passait, elle était prête, l'air fraîche et vivante dans une robe d'été en cerule.

"Bonjour," dit Ginny, trouvant Draco déjà installé à la table de la terrasse.

"Bonjour," dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Il se leva et l'embrassa dans ce qu'elle aurait presque pu décrire comme une " manière tendre ". Comme d'habitude, il lui tira sa chaise vers l'arrière pour l'aider à s'asseoir, puis il s'assit face à elle.

"Alors, comment te sens-tu ?" demanda-t-il.

"Seule" répondit-elle, sans aucune trace de sentiment ou de rancune. Il le reconnaissait.

"Les choses ont été particulièrement mouvementées ces derniers temps, ce qui n'est pas rare. Les ouvriers de l'usine Cleansweep de Manchester sont ennuyés par les mesures que nous avons prises." L'ennui était un sous-entendu pour les émeutes qui avaient éclaté. "Les médias ont publié des preuves de corruption dans divers départements du ministère, et les vaccins de la Dragoncelle ne sont apparemment plus efficaces contre le virus mutant. Traiter tout cela en même temps est... impossible."

Ginny se pencha en avant, clairement intéressée.

"Le Luna Nevilum ne fonctionne plus ?"

"Pas aussi bien qu'avant. De plus en plus de sorciers sont immunisés contre le vaccin."

"Et vous aviez investi dans ce vaccin ?" demanda-t-elle innocemment.

"Beaucoup, du moins aux yeux des gens ordinaires. La fortune Malfoy pouvait facilement supporter la défaite, mais c'était une source de revenus. Sans parler du prestige. Sauver la vie des enfants, empêcher les adultes de développer des séquelles inquiétantes... Oh oui, j'ai investi là-dedans."

"Et le scandale de la corruption...?"

"Irvin Rosier, Geoffrey Gamp et Jason Burke ont été désignés, grâce au soutien de mon père, il y a environ un an. Rosier (du Bureau de liaison des gobelins) et Burke (il faisait partie de l'Organisme international de normes commerciales magiques) ont violé les lois et fait du chantage aux gens, ce qui leur a permis de gagner pas mal de galions. Non seulement ce n'est pas bon pour l'image et les finances du ministère, mais cela se reflète aussi sur le nom de Malfoy."

"Et Gamp ?"

"Pédophilie. Moldus. Il les avait oubliés après, mais le choc et le sort ont brisé les enfants, et les Aurors ont réussi à le découvrir."

Les yeux de Ginny sont devenus blancs de colère et de dégoût.

"Quelle est son châtiment ?"

"Un an à Azkaban. Rosier et Burke, par contre, doivent faire face à une période de deux à cinq ans, plus une amende - et crois-moi, ce sera tout à fait acceptable."

"Un an ? Un ?"

"Eh bien, oui. Pour la manipulation d'éléments non magiques. Ce n'est pas si grave, c'est juste dégoûtant."

Draco vit une furie muette dans la façon dont les lèvres de Ginevra se serraient et ses mains se contractèrent soudainement. Il fut refroidi par la facilité avec laquelle la haine qui tordit ses traits plus tôt s'évanouit. Un sourire doux, quoique pensif, était de nouveau sur ses lèvres.

"Bien sûr."

"Et comment se passe le jardinage ?" Draco, surpris de se trouver mal à l'aise, décida de changer de sujet.

" Charmant, bien que Narcissa ait dû menacer les elfes pour qu'ils ne s'enterrent pas vivants, ou ne se jettent pas sur leurs pelles...Même si je leur expliquais que j'avais charmé les pelles, que cela ne serait pas fatigant, qu'un simple Aguamenti arroserait tout, ils ne me laisseraient pas faire !"

Draco sourit dédaigneusement lorsque James apparut et leur demanda ce qu'ils allaient manger. Ginny, apparemment distraite, a été prise au dépourvu. Draco proposa de commander pour elle, et elle accepta. Un rideau de paroles non prononcées semblait s'être glissé entre eux.

"J'avais prévu d'organiser une réception dans une semaine. Cela te dérangerait-il ?" demanda Draco.

"Non, bien sûr que non." répondit Ginny qui eu l'air d'une femme d'affaires qui réconfortait Draco dans sa décision. "Quel jour ?"

"Jeudi soir."

"A qui dois-je envoyer des invitations ?"

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, les domestiques s'en occuperont."

"Et en quel honneur ?"

Draco a sourit de façon mystérieuse. Pile à cet instant, un cygne survolait le balcon et atterrissait aux côtés de Ginny. Elle fut surprise de ne pas l'avoir vu plus tôt. Il déposa la petite boîte d'ébène qu'il portait dans son bec sur la table devant Ginny. Elle jeta un regard curieux à Draco, mais il était aussi impassible que jamais. Elle ouvrit la boîte.

Il contenait une bague en or blanc, simplement nichée dans du velours noir. Des tentacules délicatement sculptés enserrent un diamant entouré de deux plus petits. Ginny se figea, puis regarda Draco, ses sourcils tricotés dans la confusion.

"Veux-tu m'épouser ?" demanda-t-il, comme s'il demandait le temps qu'il faisait.

"Mais tu es déjà..."

"Oui, techniquement, je t'ai déjà acheté," l'interrompit-il, de sa voix tranchante. Elle grimaça, mais elle savait qu'il appelait un chat un chat. "Mais je ne veux pas d'une femme qui réalisera qu'elle ne désirait pas devenir Mme Malefoy, ou qui ne cessera de penser qu'elle est une marchandise que j'ai acheté."

Il a des principes ? Ginny se demandait, un réchauffement inattendu enveloppa sa poitrine.

"Alors je te donne le choix, et je te redemande : veux-tu m'épouser ?"

Un vide gênant restait coincé dans sa gorge.

"Oui," dit-elle. "Merci," ajouta-t-elle.

"Pas du tout" dit-il calmement. Il était heureux de voir qu'il pouvait garder son calme professionnel malgré le soulagement que lui procurait sa réponse. Un bonheur serein le traversa. "La réception sera, comme tu l'auras deviné, en l'honneur de notre mariage."

"Je ne suis pas sûre que toutes tes connaissances en seront très heureuses", a-t-elle dit avant d'éclater de rire.

"Peut-être que Pansy acceptera enfin d'épouser Flint" dit Draco en souriant.

Il leva son verre vers elle, et ils portèrent un toast. Ginny, bien que troublée par la formalité de sa demande, s'y fiait pour limiter son bonheur.

"Dans deux semaines ?" demanda Ginny, horrifiée, le jour de la réception. "Mais les gens ne pourront jamais venir en si peu de temps !"

"Ne sois pas ridicule" sourit Narcissa. "C'est un mariage Malfoy, les gens trouveront le temps de venir, ou de le célébrer. D'ailleurs," ajouta-t-elle en jetant un regard sérieux à Ginny, "Je suis sûre qu'ils l'ont vu venir"

"J'en doute" rétorqua Ginny. Narcissa fut stupéfaite par l'impertinence de la jeune fille. "Draco avait tellement de petites amies avant qu'ils pensaient que j'étais juste une de plus."

"Oh non. Ils l'ont peut-être pensé au début, mais la publicité que vous avez reçue prouve qu'ils savent que quelque chose de plus grand est à portée de main. D'ailleurs, les gens vous ont vu danser au Rimbaud, et je pense que vous devez savoir que Draco n'a jamais passé toute la soirée à danser avec la même femme, même quand il était accompagné par Vivian Silverspring ou Serafina Zabini".

Sur ce, Narcissa laissa Ginny à ses préparatifs pour la réception du soir. La jeune femme a soigneusement teint ses cheveux avant de prendre un bain, ne voulant pas qu'une sorcière particulièrement amère remarque ses faibles racines auburn. Elle demanda à Grainne d'attacher ses cheveux dans un chignon complexe et, d'un coup de baguette, de l'orner d'un lys noir. Elle enfila une robe de soie grise, plaça le collier de saphirs Aquilo autour de son cou et se dirigea vers le miroir.

"Vous êtes vraiment la digne héritière de Cissy", s'interrogea le miroir.

"Cissy ?"

"Narcissa, bien sûr. Vous auriez dû la voir quand elle est arrivée, la pauvre précieuse. Une jeune femme si délicate et timide, bien qu'avec des principes de force d'acier, je vous le dis."

"J'en suis sûr", murmura Ginny. "Mais merci, si c'était un compliment..."

"Un compliment ? Chérie, tu es assez belle pour être dévorée."

C'est ce qu'il a dit, Ginny ricana en silence. Mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle devait être d'accord. La robe flatta sa silhouette, et sa couleur mis en valeur l'or de ses yeux et de ses cheveux. Elle ressemblait au moment où le soleil atteint son apogée à travers les nuages après qu'une tempête a déclenché ses pluies diluviennes. Si seulement maman pouvait me voir maintenant...

Ce que Mme Weasley penserait si elle voyait c'est qu'elle n'était ni sûre d'elle ni encouragée, Ginny abandonna cette pensée et se concentra sur la nuit à venir. Narcissa l'avait aidée à aménager le Manoir pour l'événement, même si, bien sûr, les elfes de la maison s'étaient occupés de tout le travail. Ginny découvrit que le premier étage du manoir pouvait se réaménager en fonction du type de célébration. Pour le bal, le hall d'entrée avait des escaliers allongés et élargis pour que les Malfoys puissent en descendre théâtralement ; à côté du vestibule se trouvait la salle à manger, immense et meublée de cinq tables de vingt couverts chacune ; les portes de la salle à manger s'ouvraient alors sur quatre salles de bal, trois boudoirs, une salle de fumeurs et une salle de billard. La maison aristocratiquement sobre avait été embellie par de nombreux objets, miroirs, lustres, vases et bustes d'un goût irréprochable.

Ginny errait dans le vestibule, attendant leurs invités, quand Grainne surgit devant elle.

"Mlle a besoin de quelque chose ? Mlle n'est pas satisfaite de la disposition des meubles?"

"Errr-non, pourquoi ?"

"Parce que Mademoiselle est ici."

"Ah, oui. J'attends que les gens arrivent. Les saluer, prendre leurs capes, tu sais..."

Le visage de Grainne se déforma dans un choc épouvantable.

"Oh non, mademoiselle. Maîtresse Malfoy saluera les invités, Godfried, Gilbert, Garfield, et je leurs enlèverai leurs capes. Vous devez attendre Maître Malfoy, puis vous descendrez les escaliers ensemble, et la soirée commencera."

Ginny accepta, pensant à quel point il devait être ennuyeux d'être accueilli par des fantômes et Narcissa seulement. Elle avait vu des photos de Lucius et de Narcissa en train de poser et l'avait à peine reconnue. Bien que l'entretien et la suprématie aient été gravés dans tous les traits aiguisés du visage de Narcissa, le bonheur l'avait rendue rayonnante. Il semblait raisonnable de supposer que la mort de son mari avait pris toute la lumière et la jeunesse de Narcissa. Parfois, cependant, lorsque Ginny et elle étaient dans le jardin ensemble, la future épouse de Draco pouvait presque voir le fantôme de la gaieté voler sur le visage de Narcissa. Et même si elle commençait à apprécier la femme, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que la veuve de Lucius avait peut-être mérité le coup que le destin lui avait porté.

Ginny s'assit sur la plus haute marche de l'escalier, enveloppée dans l'obscurité du couloir. De cette façon, elle pouvait écouter les conversations des gens à leur arrivée. Elle avait étrangement l'impression de retourner au Terrier. Elle enleva ses sandales à talons hauts et attendit. Il y a d'abord eu les Devenports, reconnaissables à la voix insupportable et aiguë de Mme Devenport. Les Parkinson et les Zabini sont arrivés peu après, et Ginny n'a pas été surpris d'entendre Narcissa saluer Catalina Zabini avec beaucoup d'amabilité. D'après ce qu'elle a compris, les deux femmes s'étaient rendues ensemble à Poudlard avant que Zabini ne s'enfuit avec l'enseignante de la DADA à l'époque. Viennent ensuite les Notts, suivis des Silverspring, des Bullstrodes, des Crabbe et des Prewetts.

Le cœur de Ginny a fait un double tour en entendant son nom. Bien que sa mère ait été très proche de ses frères jumeaux, Fabian et Gideon, elle n'avait jamais mentionné aucun autre parent. En ce qui concerne Ginny, les Prewetts avaient déshérité Molly quand elle s'était enfuie avec Arthur, et c'était la fin. La jeune femme était tellement perdue dans ses pensées et dans l'espoir qu'ils ne la reconnaîtraient pas qu'elle n'entendait pas les pas fluides derrière elle. "Je te cherchais" murmura une voix profonde à son oreille.

Elle commença, les mots faisant écho à ceux répétés par le magicien aux cheveux foncés dont le rire froid et les yeux sanglants et aigus régnaient dans ses cauchemars. Mais lorsqu'un doux baiser tomba sur son épaule, suivi d'un baiser dans le cou, la tension soudaine de Ginny disparut et elle se jeta dans les bras de Draco. Une main autour de sa taille, il ramassa sa chaussure avec l'autre.

"Tu es sûr que Cendrillon n'était pas ton arrière-grand-mère ?"

Ginny riait.

"Non, mais Confortable n'est pas le nom de ces chaussures."

"Femme..." Draco haussa les épaules.

Comme il l'avait fait quelques semaines auparavant, il saisit son pied et le mis dans la sandale. Alors qu'il attachait les lanières, il laissa une de ses mains glisser vers le haut du mollet de Ginny jusqu'à son genou.

"Oh," dit-elle, et le sourire Draco s'aggrandit et adorait les éclats de bulles sur ses lèvres. Chaque fois qu'il la tenait dans ses bras, l'embrassait ou la caressait, il était sûr de voir apparaître ce sourire, souvent accompagné d'un petit rire.

Sa main erra plus haut, découvrant au fur et à mesure qu'il allait que la coupe de sa robe permettait de repousser facilement ses plis. Elle ria, et ce son mélodieux brisa son self-control. En un instant, il s'agenouillait sur la marche en dessous de celle où elle était assise, avait écarté ses cuisses et se pressait contre elle. Elle répondit immédiatement, ses mains dans ses cheveux, et sa langue dans sa bouche, un pied sans chaussures traçant des motifs dans l'air.

"Ahem," un serviteur fantôme que Ginny n'avait jamais vu toussota.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Godfried ?" Draco craqua pendant que Ginny rougissait et réarrangeait sa robe.

"Maîtresse Malfoy dit que vous pouvez descendre maintenant," dit Godfried, l'air très soulagé d'être déjà mort. Puis il disparu.

Draco ronronna, se tournant vers Ginny et plaçant à nouveau ses mains sur ses hanches.

"Je doute qu'elle ait voulu dire ça", dit Ginny, ses joues maintenant d'une nuance de rouge qui n'est pas digne d'une dame.

"En y réfléchissant, tu as probablement raison." Il l'aida à la relever et lui donna un long et dur baiser. "On y va ?"

" On devrait" répondit-elle d'un ton moqueur.

Ginny noua son bras à celui de Draco, espérant qu'elle n'avait aucune marque là où il l'avait embrassé. Elle ne pensait pas que les invités apprécieraient ce que l'on ne peut qualifier de démonstration d'affection post-privée. Ils descendaient les marches avec légèreté, l'aisance de Draco infusant ses propres mouvements d'une grâce fraîche. Ils atteignirent le vestibule où leurs invités, habitués à la bienséance, attendaient l'arrivée du seigneur et de la dame de la maison. En voyant Ginevra au bras de Draco, cependant, plus d'un chuchotement se fit entendre ; c'était la première fois qu'une de ses petites-amies avait pris la place de Narcissa. Pansy, plus brillante que les Gryffondors ne l'avaient jamais reconnue, savait à quoi s'attendre et vida son verre à la hâte.

Draco et Ginny ont fait leur chemin de couple en couple, saluant, accueillant, se renseignant sur la santé, le jardin ou les enfants. Lorsque Ginny fut présentée à Hadrien et Sigrid Prewett, cependant, elle ne manqua pas le regard interrogateur qu'Hadrien lui donna. En regardant dans des yeux couleur miel qui ressemblaient tant aux siens, elle n'avait pas besoin de se poser des questions.

Draco, pendant ce temps, ignorant totalement les pensées torturées de Ginny, fit la conversation avec tous les sorciers et sorcières présents. Narcissa, entre deux discussions, jeta un regard furtif sur ces deux-là. Elle aimait de plus en plus Ginevra et sa férocité, bien que plus d'une fois, elle avait eu l'intuition que la jeune femme n'était pas tout à fait honnête. La façon dont elle se figea près d'Hadrien Prewett, par exemple, fit réfléchir Narcissa. Peu à peu, elle a réussi à amener les invités vers la salle à manger, où ils ont tous trouvé leur place et se sont préparés à savourer le dîner. Après qu'ils se soient assis, Draco se leva, aidant Ginny à se lever et toussa. Tous les regards se tournèrent bientôt vers lui. Ginny ne voulait rien d'autre que de disparaître.

"Mes amis, merci d'être venus" commença Draco, haut et fort. "Je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à vous faire attendre plus longtemps, et j'espère que vous trouverez cette soirée aussi enchanteresse que nos soirées passées, si ce n'est plus. Et pendant que je parle d'événements et de fêtes enchanteresses, je vous invite tous à mon mariage avec Ginevra Vassil, dans deux semaines. Vous recevrez bien sûr des invitations. Cela étant dit, profitez-en !"

Il embrassa Ginny sur la tempe quand des applaudissements polis éclatèrent, puis ils s'assirent tous les deux et le dîner apparut. Ginny a vu les regards émerveillés sur les visages des gens, attribuant leur stupéfaction à la rapidité de l'annonce. Elle ne comprenait pas que ce qui les surprenait vraiment, quand cela ne les dérangeait pas, c'était le fait que Draco Malfoy, seul descendant des prestigieuses familles Malefoy et Black, était sur le point d'épouser une femme sortie de nulle part un mois auparavant. Pansy Parkinson avait terminé sa cinquième coupe de champagne. Draco laissa son regard errer dans la pièce, content de la réaction qu'il avait provoquée. Il avait toujours aimé la provocation, et le fait que Ginevra en soit un instrument la rendait d'autant plus adorable.

Narcissa et Ginny s'asseyaient sur un divan, regardant les images qui les précédaient au centre de la pièce. Narcissa gémit en voyant une autre proposition de mariage "rose et blanc" et bannit d'un seul coup de baguette les décorations encombrées de roses.

Je parie que maman aurait aimé le rose et le blanc pour un mariage, pensa amèrement Ginny. Merci Merlin Fleur a eu le courage d'insister pour avoir un mariage "or". C'était, bien sûr, un choix admirable, car Fleur n'avait jamais semblé aussi divine, et même Bill, malgré les cicatrices sombres qui lacèrent son visage, avait été radieux. Charlie avait informé Ginny sur les pays slaves, Fred et George avaient trouvé une admiratrice en Gabrielle Delacour, et Molly Weasley avait pleuré comme une fontaine. Ils s'étaient tous comportés comme eux-mêmes, malgré les mauvaises nouvelles de plus en plus nombreuses et les nouvelles constantes de morts, et Ginny n'a pas pu s'empêcher d'en être reconnaissante. Avec Noël, le mariage de Bill était la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu sa famille se réunir joyeusement.

"Ginevra ?" Narcissa interrompit sa rêverie.

"Huh-oui ?"

"Et un thème en or ? Je pense que ce serait idéal pour toi et Draco. Sans parler du fait qu'il pourrait être absolument superbe. Les gens en parleraient pendant des siècles... Et je sais quels bijoux tu pourrais porter. Qu'en penses-tu ?"

"Bien sûr, pourquoi pas ?" Ginny dit, espérant que Narcissa persisterait dans son idée. Alors son propre mariage serait un hommage à ceux qu'elle a perdus. Comme c'est symbolique, se dit-elle.

" Merveilleux, c'est réglé alors." dit Narcissa à la femme qui se tenait patiemment derrière elles. "Nous prendrons le mariage en or. Bien que je suppose que votre personnel s'occupera de tout, je veux que chaque décision soit approuvée par moi-même avant que tout soit fait. C'est clair ?"

"Bien sûr, madame."

"Bien. Faites envoyer les invitations au Manoir Malfoy, notre personnel les enverra. Maintenant, à propos de l'emplacement..."

Ils optèrent pour Rivendell (1), la ville autrefois découverte par inadvertance par un Moldu nommé Tolkien. La ville elfique avait un certain nombre de pavillons répartis dans toute la forêt, et les elfes les louaient volontiers à des sorciers à la recherche d'un cadre magnifique. Et Ginny a compris le choix de Narcissa lorsqu'elle a vu les arcs de verre suspendus entre les arbres, les rideaux de fleurs et les lanternes chinoises, minéraux et végétaux se combinant pour satisfaire les fantasmes les plus fantaisistes d'un sorcier.

"Parfait" dit enfin Narcissa, en donnant enfin l'impression qu'elle ne voulait pas dire cela dans une véritable démonstration de la manière Malfoy. "Viens, Ginevra. Nous devons te trouver une robe."

Ginny lutta contre l'envie de gémir. Si le fait de lui trouver une robe de mariée était à moitié aussi horrible que de garnir sa garde-robe, c'était un vrai cauchemar. Le magaisn Donkey Skin (2) les a immédiatement reconnus et était à leurs côtés en une seconde. Le mot "robe de mariée" était la clé magique du troisième étage de la boutique, où Ginny a dû se déshabiller une fois de plus devant le regard calculateur des femmes.

"Eh bien, je vois que les choses ont progressé " note Narcissa, distraitement, en voyant la lingerie plutôt sexy de Ginny.

Ginny rougit, éjecté par le comportement imprévisible de Narcissa. La vendeuse introduit un certain nombre de boîtes dans la pièce.

"Madame a-t-elle quelque chose en tête ?" demanda-t-elle directement à Narcissa.

"Oui, en fait, c'est vrai. J'aimerais quelque chose de cintré au niveau de la poitrine - bien qu'elle n'en ait pas trop, Dieu merci - pour que ça n'ait pas l'air d'une colonie de Boursouf qui se serait installée sous ses jupes. Aussi, pas une robe blanche décolorée ; trouvez-moi quelque chose qui soit blanc cassé, ou blanc crème s'il le faut, mais pas seulement blanc. Ginevra, ma chère, quelque chose d'autre ?"

"Moi ? Oh non, non, non," dit Ginny, se laissant prendre en charge par l'autorité de Narcissa ressemblant à celle de Molly.

Au cours de l'heure qui suivit, une succession de robes se succédèrent, lacées, ligotées et enroulées autour de Ginny. Narcissa était extraordinairement difficile et les a tous renvoyés sans hésiter. Enfin, elle a trouvé une robe qui l'intéressait. Blanc cassé comme elle l'avait demandé, il s'agissait d'une robe en soie sans bretelles qui s'évasaient un peu plus bas que le genou. Une ouverture au genou gauche révélait la jupe de protection délicatement brodée, qui s'étendait jusqu'au dos pour former une traîne courte.

"Enfin, quelque chose qui mérite plus d'attention," soupira Narcissa avec soulagement. "Cependant, ce n'est toujours pas satisfaisant. A qui dois-je m'adresser pour apporter des modifications à cette robe ?"

La vendeuse fixait Narcissa comme si elle venait de révéler qu'elle était née moldue.

"Mais, Madame, ce sont des créations originales..."

"Oui, je le sais", dit Narcissa froidement. "Est-ce que Donkey Skin est dans les environs ?"

"Je, euh, non, mais nous pouvons la contacter si vous le souhaitez."

"S'il vous plaît. Si possible, dites-lui de venir immédiatement. Dites-lui que Narcissa Malfoy souhaite acheter une de ses robes, mais veut que tout soit arrangé avant qu'elle ne le fasse."

Ginny fut choquée par l'attitude de Narcissa. Même si elle aimait la robe elle espérait que Donkey Skin refuserait ; elle ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'une création originale soit trafiquée par quelqu'un dont la situation ne lui aurait pas permis une telle impolitesse. On leur a servit du thé alors que la vendeuse disparaissait pour faire quelques appels.

" Aimes-tu la robe, Ginevra ?"

"Oui, elle est vraiment belle. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment nécessa-"

" Attends de voir ce que j'ai en tête", Narcissa la stoppa. "Je sais que ce que j'ai demandé est assez impoli, mais je peux te promettre que ça en vaudra la peine. D'ailleurs," ajoute-t-elle avec arrogance, "c'est soit ça, soit nous aurons ta robe sur mesure de la tête aux pieds".

Ginny aurait pu jurer que les assistants avaient entendu, car peu de temps après, la vendeuse revint.

"Madame Donkey Skin sera là dans un instant", dit-elle à bout de souffle.

"Merveilleux", dit Narcissa, donnant à la pauvre femme un sourire satisfait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une femme incroyablement âgée entra dans la pièce. Ses cheveux gris étaient noués dans de longues tresses, son visage était un amas de rides qui en son milieu brûlait deux yeux couleurs charbon. Elle était habillée sobrement mais impeccablement, et même Ginny, avec sa connaissance limitée de la haute-couture, pouvait dire que sa robe lui avait coûté une petite fortune.

"Madame Donkey Skin, je suis très honoré de vous rencontrer," dit Narcissa.

"Hmm. De même, je suppose." Sa voix tremblait. "On m'a dit que vous vouliez arranger la robe que porte cette fille ?"

"C'est vrai" répondit Narcissa, sans honte. "Je la trouve belle mais trop simple."

"Vous savez, Mme Malefoy, la simplicité est parfois plus à la mode que la somptuosité."

Ginny, dont le visage était un masque de neutralité, appréciait la discussion.

" Je vous fais confiance sur cela mais pour le mariage de mon fils, je préfère le luxe."

"Votre fils..." Donkey Skin se tourna curieusement vers Ginny.

"C'est ma future belle-fille."

"Oui, j'avais deviné qu'elle ne pouvait pas être la tienne. Cette fille est trop silencieuse et modeste pour ça."

Ginny réprima un sourire.

"Elle l'est, et cela devra changer. En attendant, nous ne sommes pas ici pour discuter du choix de la mariée de mon fils. Peut-être pourrions-nous discuter ensemble de l'amélioration de la robe et voir si nous sommes tous les deux satisfaits. "Je paierais le double du prix si tel est le cas."

Une lueur amusée scintillait dans les yeux de Donkey Skin. Les deux femmes se retirèrent dans un coin de la pièce où Ginny vit Narcissa faire des gestes, Donkey Skin secouer sa tête, Narcissa agiter ses mains jusqu'à ce que Donkey Skin, intrigué, acquiesce. La vieille femme brandit sa baguette et dit : "Subrideo Tela". Des plis se formèrent sur les côtés de la robe, ressemblant à des demi-étoiles. Puis elle ajouta : "Flore d'Alba"(3) et des fleurs de dentelle fleurirent dès l'ouverture du genou, doublées de fils d'or.

"Hmm," grogne Donkey Skin. "Hum, hum, hum, hummm..."

Elle jeta quelques sorts supplémentaires sur la robe, ajoutant des fils d'or à la traîne et créant un voile sur la tête de Ginny. Une fois qu'elle l'ajusta, elle recula. Narcissa et Donkey Skin portaient toutes deux un regard de triomphe ; Ginny savait qu'il ne fallait rien dire.

"Parfait", dit Narcissa, et cette fois Ginny entendit l'excitation dans sa voix.

"Oui, je dois admettre que vous avez l'œil pour les détails," dit Donkey Skin. Elle s'inclina devant Mme Malfoy, qui s'inclinait aussi - Ginny ne l'avait jamais vue le faire, surtout pas devant une commerçante, et cette vision la rendait heureuse.

Ce jour-là, elles achetèrent des chaussures assorties et visitèrent un traiteur. Ginny, dont la compréhension culinaire égalait celle de Narcissa, a finalement pu donner son avis. Ensemble, ils commandèrent suffisamment de nourriture pour nourrir une armée, en faisant appel à l'aide de serveurs, de barmen et de cuisiniers à gogo. Puis elles retournèrent au Manoir.

"Dis-moi," demanda soudain Narcissa à Ginny, "ta mère est morte, n'est-ce pas ?"

Le choc laissa Ginny sans voix. Avait-elle été démasquée ? Narcissa savait-elle qui, exactement, était responsable de la mort de sa mère et de sa famille ? La tristesse l'a brutalement vaincue et elle regarda Narcissa.

"Oui, c'est ce que je pensais," continua Narcissa. "Pas de bijoux de famille ?"

Le soulagement traversa Ginny. Elle secoua la tête. Elle n'était pas allée à la banque de Gringotts pour réclamer son héritage et ses biens familiaux, sans savoir si le pouvoir discrétionnaire des Gobelins s'étendrait à quelqu'un d'aussi pauvre qu'elle.

"Je suis désolé," dit Narcissa, et Ginny ne savait pas si elle parlait de sa mère ou de ses bijoux. "J'espère que tu ne seras pas offensé si je prends le rôle qui aurait été celui de ta mère et que je t'explique les détails de la première cérémonie."

"Première cérémonie ?" demanda Ginny, surpris.

"Il y a un événement auquel nous nous sommes préparés ; tout le monde y est invité. Ce n'est que la deuxième cérémonie. Seuls vous et Draco participerez à la première. Son père lui a expliqué quand il est arrivé à l'âge adulte. Je suppose que ta mère n'a pas eu le temps de faire la même chose avec toi."

C'est vrai, pensa Ginny avec colère. Et je blâme ta famille pour ça. Elle réussit à avoir un sourire de penaud, cependant, et il lui fallu toute la volonté du monde pour remercier Narcissa. La mère de Draco amena Ginny dans sa chambre, où elle commença à expliquer le sens et les étapes de la cérémonie du mariage des sorciers.

(1) Bien que j'aurais aimé inventer Rivendell, cette ville est celle de Tolkien et de Tolkien seulement. Nous le découvrons d'abord dans La Communauté de l'Anneau, premier volume de la trilogie du Seigneur des Anneaux.

(2) De même, et je crains d'avoir oublié de le dire dans les premiers chapitres, la Donkey Skin et son soleil, sa lune et ses robes aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel sont le fruit de l'imagination fantastique de Perrault.

(3) "Tela subrideo" des mots latins, "subrideo" signifiant sourire et "tela" signifiant tissu. Je n'ai pas étudié le latin, pardonnez-moi de ne pas respecter les déclinaisons. De même, la "flore d'Alba" pourrait être décomposée en "alba", qui signifie blanc, et "flore", fleur.


	7. Chapitre 6

6\. Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

Ginny marchait dans le couloir complètement sombre. Quand la lumière de l'extérieur ne guidait plus ses pas, elle chuchota, "Lumos". Elle vit les murs parfaitement droits du couloir, ornés de sorts dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de sa vie. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle progressait, la netteté de la police d'écriture céda la place à une écriture gothique plus aiguë qui, à son tour, vira vers l'alphabet grec, puis phénicien. Lorsque Ginny arriva aux Hiéroglyphes, elle comprit qu'elle remontait symboliquement dans le temps, marchant vers l'origine de l'écriture, des sorts et de la magie. Des pictogrammes si anciens qu'ils étaient à moitié effacés des murs quand Ginny était arrivée dans cette grotte. Une piscine d'eau claire illuminait la grotte d'une lumière bleue apaisante. Ginny continua à marcher droit jusqu'à ce que l'eau atteigne ses cuisses.

Quand sa robe devint excessivement lourde, elle l'enleva. Elle marchait, nue, l'eau maintenant à sa taille, maintenant à son cou, jusqu'à ce qu'elle doive nager complètement. Dès qu'elle mit la tête sous l'eau, une sensation de froid l'a transpersa. Quand elle émergea, cependant, elle se sentie purgée, bien que de quoi, elle ne pouvait le dire. Ginny continua, surpris de la chaleur qui émanait des murs du couloir. En passant sa main à travers ses cheveux, elle se rendit compte que ceux-ci s'enroulaient magnifiquement bien. Elle vérifia sa couleur et fut extrêmement soulagée de voir qu'elle était encore blonde. Apparemment, la piscine pouvait la laver des sorts, mais pas des moyens de dissimulation des Moldus. Elle arriva dans une pièce circulaire où un énorme feu rugissait. Sa peau se tinta d'excitation.

Draco utilisa paresseusement sa baguette. Partout autour de lui, des sorts apparurent, gravés dans les murs par des générations de sorciers avant lui. Il accéléra le rythme, sachant ce qui l'attendait au bout du tunnel. Lorsqu'il se retrouva face à une piscine, il se dévêtu rapidement. Lucius Malfoy lui avait expliqué que les vêtements que l'on portait à la cérémonie de mariage étaient l'incarnation de son passé. Le passé de Draco étant particulièrement sombre, il était certain que ses vêtements deviendraient trop lourds pour qu'il puisse même entrer dans la piscine sans sombrer. Il admirait le reflet de son corps maigre et impeccablement sculpté dans la piscine avant d'entrer. Il nagea rapidement jusqu'à l'autre côté.

Draco se prépara pour la prochaine étape. Alors qu'il marchait dans un couloir de plus en plus chaud, il ne fut pas surpris de sentir un baiser affamé sur son torse, suivi peu de temps après par d'autres touchers persistants. Les souvenirs des femmes avec qu'il a été s'enroulèrent autour de lui, leur peau douce et froide contre la sienne, leurs mains familières sur son corps. Draco respirait, essayant de se vider l'esprit. Puis le souvenir des quelques nuits passées avec Ginevra l'assailli. Il s'arrêta, haletant.

Merde, je la veux. Je la veux maintenant. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi, pourquoi ai-je attendu ? Draco continua à marcher. Au fur et à mesure qu'il le faisait, son désir diminuait et sa peau se refroidissait. La rationalité a lentement repris le contrôle de son esprit. Parce que j'ai senti qu'elle valait la peine d'attendre cette... cette cérémonie. Après un dernier baiser, le souvenir du corps de Ginny sous son corps l'abandonna. Il soupira, soulagé. Il atteint finalement une pièce avec un plafond bas. En son centre, un feu brûlait. Trois jeunes hommes s'approchèrent de lui, chacun portant un grand bol. Leur corps était extrêmement pâle et leurs cheveux très foncés. Il jeta un coup d'oeil sur leurs torses et bien qu'ils avaient des seins, ils étaient indéniablement aussi des hommes. Leurs visages, à la fois doux et bien définis, étaient gênants à regarder. Draco se fit un point d'honneur à regarder seulement leurs figures ni masculines ni féminines, ne serait-ce que pour ne pas pouvoir regarder vers le bas.

Ginny fixa les hermaphrodites d'un œil incertain. Quelque chose dans leur attitude presque reptilienne la mettait mal à l'aise. Quand ils commencèrent à l'enduire d'une pâte dorée, elle fut surprise par leur toucher doux et apaisant. Ils trempèrent ses cheveux dans de l'huile parfumée, puis lui firent signe de marcher dans le feu.

Ne t'inquiète pas pour le feu, ce n'est pas réel. C'est réel, mais ça ne te fera pas mal. C'est juste un autre rituel de purification, avait dit Narcissa. Alors Ginny s'avança devant le brasier et, en fermant les yeux, s'avança. Les flammes léchaient ses cheveux, les tirant en arabesques onctueuses, s'enroulant autour de ses bras et de ses jambes. Pas un pouce de sa peau n'a été brûlé quand elle atteignit la petite pièce circulaire, la dernière de son voyage. Le sol était bleu et malléable. Les murs semblaient être en marbre, mais ils se sont très vite transformés en hauts vitraux qui se fusionnés en un sommet vertigineux. Sous le verre coloré, au centre de la pièce, se trouvait une silhouette, drapée de la tête aux pieds d'une robe apparemment tissée de lumière.

Derrière la silhouette, Draco entra dans la pièce. Tout à coup, réalisant qu'elle était nue, Ginny bougeait instinctivement ses mains pour se cacher - le fait qu'ils avaient passé un certain nombre de nuits ensemble ne lui avait pas traversé l'esprit à ce moment-là. Draco, cependant, a vu son geste. Son corps était encore éveillé par son voyage dans les chambres précédentes ; il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ces nuits. Il sourit et l'a regarda. Elle sourit et éloigna les mains, ayant senti l'or durci qui était maintenant comme une seconde peau. Il se léchait les lèvres de façon espiègle. Elle lui tira la langue.

Et on va se marier ? Oh Merlin, pensa Ginny, déchiré entre amusement et résignation.

Hmmmmmmm, Draco avait l'esprit tordu.

"Draco, fils des fils de Lug Mal Foi," résonna une voix cristalline. La silhouette vêtue fit un geste à Draco, puis, se tournant vers Ginny, continua "Ginevra, fille des filles de Vegoia Vassili."

Ils avançaient tous les deux au centre de la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent face à face, seulement séparés par ce que Narcissa et Lucius, faute de meilleur terme, avaient appelé "la prêtresse."

"Chair de la chair de l'homme, fruit du sang des sorciers, Draco, fils de Lug Mal Foi, êtes-vous ici présent et consentant?" chanta la prêtresse.

"Oui, je le suis", dit-il, confiant.

"Pour partager votre toit et votre foyer, pour apporter nourriture et réconfort, Draco, fils de Lug Mal Foi, l'acceptez-vous ?"

"Oui, je l'accepte" répéta Draco.

"Pour la protéger et la soutenir, pour l'aimer elle et ses enfants, Draco, fils de Lug Mal Foi, l'acceptez-vous ?"

"Oui, je l'accepte" dit-il encore une fois.

La prêtresse se tourna ensuite vers Ginny et répéta ses trois questions. Les réponses de Ginny étaient douces mais fermes. Oui, elle était d'accord. La prêtresse leva les bras et, du vitrail au-dessus d'eux, descendit un poignard assez long et orné. Il planait devant la prêtresse, qui faisait un geste de salutation à Draco et Ginny. Draco s'avança, saisissant le poignard alors que Ginny lui présentait son avant-bras. Il prit sa main dans la sienne, la tenant par le poignet, et en un mouvement rapide, il dessina une coupure superficielle sur sa peau. Du sang perlé le long de la coupure. En lui donnant un regard indéchiffrable, Draco donna ensuite le couteau à Ginny.

Un éclair de satisfaction démentielle traversa ses yeux, ses doigts s'enroulant sciemment autour du manche de la dague.

Elle le coupa rapidement, de façon experte. Draco a à peine grimacé alors que la lame incisait sa peau et sa chair, et Ginny admira son sang-froid ; elle s'était contentée du bras plutôt que de la gorge mais n'y était pas aller de main morte. Le couteau commença à fondre, formant ainsi une corde lumineuse. Elle s'attachait autour des bras de Ginny et de Draco, les rassemblant jusqu'à ce que leurs sangs se touchent et s'entremêlent.

"Enfants des temps plus vieux et plus sombres que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer, souhaitez-vous être unis pour la vie ?"

"Oui" répondirent ensemble Draco et Ginny, faisant en sorte que des tentacules de lumière filiformes s'enroulent autour de leurs bras jusqu'à leurs épaules.

"Enfants des nuits plus douces et plus claires que vous ne l'avez vu, souhaitez-vous être unis pour l'espoir ?"

"Oui," dirent-ils, et les tentacules atteints leur poitrine, s'enfonçant dans leur cœur.

"Enfants des saisons qui vont et viennent, des fleurs qui se fanent et des fruits qui mûrissent, des animaux tués et nés, des choses beaucoup plus grandes que ce que vous pourriez concevoir, souhaitez-vous être unis par l'amour ?"

"Oui" répondit Draco, prêt à ne pas se moquer de la notion toujours présente de l'amour. Immédiatement, les tentacules glissèrent autour de son visage et s'enfoncèrent dans ses yeux. Pendant un moment éphémère, il s'est vu tenir Ginny, son visage déformé de fureur et ses cheveux d'une masse lancinante de rouge autour d'elle, l'image de ses propres traits qu'il arborait lorsqu'il était blessé.

"Oui" répéta Ginny après une seconde d'hésitation. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire maintenant, c'était de prier pour que la promesse ne la lie pas trop à lui, mais comme des langues de lumière lui creusaient les yeux, elle vit une femme rousse et au ventre rond, assise, face à son mari en silence. Ses yeux gris ne trahissaient rien, alors que les siens, perdus, blessés, parlaient de tentatives ratées, de grossesses non désirées et d'une étincelle d'amour refoulé.

Les tentacules flamboyantes s'éteignirent jusqu'à ce que Draco et Ginny puissent ouvrir les yeux. Ils se regardaient l'un l'autre comme s'ils faisaient face à leur avenir, conscients qu'ils venaient de se lier l'un à l'autre pour la vie, prétendument. Ils se levèrent, main dans la main, sans bouger, et sortirent de la pièce, ne faisant pas demi-tour de peur de perdre ce qu'ils venaient de gagner. Ils émergèrent des galeries englouties de hiéroglyphes, de piscines turquoises et de bûchers. La nuit, fraîche et humide, les surprirent avec un soupçon d'étoiles ancrées dans le ciel. Ginny respira, levant les yeux pour voir les griffes sombres des arbres comme de la dentelle contre le ciel. Draco glissa son bras autour de sa taille et, la tirant vers lui, l'embrassa avec ferveur. Elle se pressa instinctivement contre lui. Alors que leurs pas les éloignaient de la grotte, le souvenir de leurs visions s'estompait. Ils Transplanèrent jusqu'au Manoir.

L'obscurité à elle seule enveloppait Draco et Ginny, les draps du lit ayant depuis longtemps abandonné cette fonction. Son corps, humide et étincelant de sueur, la recouvrait comme une vague sur la plage. Elle souriait, riait et gémissait pendant qu'il la satisfaisait. Elle fut surprise au début, de le sentir à l'intérieur d'elle lorsqu'elle s'est mise à apprécier la sensation et laissant place à un plaisir démesuré. Il l'amena au bord du ravin encore et encore, nourrissant le plaisir qui tourbillonnait dans son corps, jusqu'à ce que ses sens explosent. Après une dernière poussée vigoureuse, il se tint immobile, rigide, la sentant autour de lui, puis s'effondra sur elle. Ginny, les mains sur son dos, les jambes encore enroulées autour de lui, incertaine de la satisfaction qu'elle éprouvait, ne bougea pas.

Les derniers frissons de plaisirs glissaient de sa peau vers la sienne, les serrant plus fort que Ginny n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Finalement, il glissa hors d'elle et l'attira dans ses bras. Elle l'embrassa tendrement. Elle s'endormie, le laissant savourer ce nouveau morceau de magie. Un petit sourire se glissa sur ses lèvres.

Je ne sais pas qui a été le premier, pensa-t-il, mais tu étais vierge de plaisir et maintenant tu ne l'es plus.

Et cela, comme il le savait bien, avait été suffisant pour lier solidement deux personnes bien avant que le christianisme et son idéalisation de la virginité avait décidé que seul la première fois comptait.

Ginny prit la main d'Hadrien Prewett, maudissant le destin pour avoir fait de lui le parent masculin vivant le plus proche des Malfoy. Elle savait que derrière son voile, elle était méconnaissable, d'autant plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue en personne, mais elle ne pouvait pas dissiper son malaise. Ils descendirent l'allée, lentement, sa robe traînant derrière elle. Derrière l'autel se tenait Frollo Yaxley, ministre de la pureté du sang, vêtu d'une robe rouge foncé. À sa gauche, Draco, ses traits majestueux adoucis par le regard surprit et heureux que l'arrivée de Ginny avait provoqué chez lui, il regardait sa fiancée avec gourmandise.

La lumière du midi était obscurcie par le feuillage épais qui s'élevait au-dessus de Rivendell, de sorte que tout soit baigné d'une demi-ombre blanche. Ginny, s'appuyant sur la protection offerte par son voile, jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle alors qu'elle s'approchait de Draco. Elle connaissait très peu de sorcières et de sorciers richement habillés, mais elle n'était ni surprise ni heureuse d'en reconnaître quelques-uns. Bellatrix et Rodolphus Lestrange, leurs traits jadis sauvages et squelettiques se tenaient à côté de leur fille Cecilia et du petit Leo. Aux côtés de Cecilia se trouvaient Vivian Silverspring, trois hommes qui ressemblaient à ses frères, et leurs parents, tous si grands et blonds qu'ils auraient pu être des elfes. Narcissa Malfoy, royale et calme, n'arrivait pas à détourner les yeux de la silhouette de son fils. L'amour et la fierté qu'elle lui portait étaient limpides, visibles par tous.

De l'autre côté de l'allée, Blaise Zabini se tenait à côté de Catalina, sa mère, une femme étonnamment belle, à la peau sombre et aux yeux clairs. A côté d'eux se trouvait une jeune femme dont la peau de caramel avait l'air délicieuse, émergeant de sa robe beige, et un homme dont le bras était paternellement enroulé autour de ses épaules. Ginny devina qu'ils étaient Serafina et Monsieur Zabini, et elle a immédiatement perçu une grande aversion et jalousie dans le regard de Blaise quand elle remarqua le regard ardent qu'elle lançait à Draco. Pansy Parkinson, entourée de ses parents était clairement malheureuse, avait des cernes autour des yeux et une robe vert pâle, ce qui la rendait blême et insalubre.

Derrière eux, de droite et à gauche se trouvaient les Goyles, les Flints, les Crabbes, les Davies, les Goldstein et quelques autres dont la ressemblance avec les étudiants de Poudlard était frappante. Sur les quelque deux cents personnes présentes, Ginny ne pouvait reconnaître aucun ami ou membre de sa famille, à l'exception, malheureusement, de-

Hadrien Prewett, ses cheveux gris encore striés d'orange pâle, embrassa la main de Ginny et la remit à Draco Malfoy. Le marié pressa quatre petits baisers sur ses doigts, puis l'a guida jusqu'à l'autel où ils s'agenouillèrent devant Frollo Yaxley. Le ministre les regardait du haut de son nez tordu, ses yeux glacés louchant d'une manière qui donnait l'impression qu'il était fou.

"Bienvenue, sorciers et sorcières, à la célébration de l'union entre Draco Malfoy et Ginevra Vassil," commença Frollo Yaxley, d'une voix tranchante. "Cet homme, descendant d'une famille de sang pur, est un exempl-"

Ginny cessa rapidement d'écouter le sermon eugénique du vieil homme, sentant sa colère grandir quand il commença à louer la pureté de leur sang et comment c'était précisément ce dont l'avenir sorcier avait besoin. A côté d'elle, Draco jouait paresseusement avec ses doigts ; plus d'une fois il réprima un soupir, sachant que l'assemblée de leurs invités les examinait avec empressement pour trouver un défaut, et qu'apparaître ennuyé à son mariage serait une gaffe majeure.

"Souhaitez-vous prendre Ginevra Vassil pour épouse ?"

"Oui" répondit Draco juste à temps.

"Et Ginevra Vassil, voulez-vous prendre Draco Malfoy comme époux ?"

"Oui" dit-elle, après avoir été ramenée à la réalité par le son de la voix de Draco.

Yaxley fit planer leurs baguettes au-dessus de l'autel puis murmura "Nuptaligo" Une bulle se forma autour des baguettes, se dégonflant jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient recouvertes de sa paroi argentée.

"Je vous déclare mari et femme" annonça Yaxley alors que le scintillement argenté disparaissait des baguettes.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements se fit entendre. Draco aida Ginny à lever le voile sur son visage. Il regarda dans ses yeux dorés et scella son sourire incertain par un baiser. Elle répondit avec passion. Lorsque les applaudissements se calmèrent, ils se tournèrent vers les invités et sourirent. Plus d'une personne fut surpris de constater la ressemblance qu'ils avaient avec Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy à ce moment-là. Des averses de fleurs parsemèrent tout le monde de blanc. Draco et Ginevra Malfoy marchaient dans l'allée, Ginny niché dans ses bras, les yeux de Draco étaient remplis de contentement. Les éclairs crépitaient, illuminant le couple heureux avec des fusées éclairantes.

Narcissa saisit les mains de Draco et Ginny, radieuse.

"Tu me rends si heureuse" dit-elle doucement, la vérité de ses mots révélée par l'étincelle qui brillait dans ses yeux.

Draco embrassa sa main avec respect, mais Ginny, submergée par les événements, embrassa sa belle-mère d'un chaleureux câlin. Au début, c'était comme tenir une poupée faite en bois, si mince, fragile et rigide mais lorsque Narcissa se détendit dans l'étreinte, Ginny avait l'impression d'avoir accompli quelque chose. Draco les observait, imperceptiblement touchés. Il fut ensuite monopolisé par Blaise Zabini, qui le gifla dans le dos et le félicita pour avoir épousé une si belle sorcière.

"Tu ne la connais pas." grogna Draco, mi-amusé, mi-irrité.

"Non, pas du tout." répondit Blaise de manière absente, comme si c'était précisément le contraire, mais n'avait pas envie de partager ses pensées. "Je ne..."

Draco accepta les félicitations de Horst, Catalina et Serafina Zabini, cette dernière ne cessa de jeter des regards langoureux au marié. Blaise murmura, "Chipie" à son oreille, mais rit agréablement à l'engouement de sa petite sœur. Les Parkinson étaient les suivants, nettement plus chaleureux avec Draco qu'avec Ginny. Lorsque les quatre se mirent à parler du bon vieux temps, le teint de Pansy s'éclaircissait en voyant Ginny ignorée, la nouvelle Mme Malfoy regarda autour d'elle et sourit calmement à tous les spectateurs. Soudain, l'air disparu à cause d'un petit corps.

"Merci, merci, merci, merci" dit Leo Lestrange, ses bras autour de ses hanches, son visage sur son ventre.

"Bonjour," dit Ginny, son sourire maintenant sincère. "Quoi de neuf, petit Leo ?"

"J'ai réussi à faire des flammes bleues" chuchota-t-il. "Bien sûr, elles n'étaient pas bleus, elles étaient roses, mais ça n'a pas beaucoup d'importance, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Non, bien sûr que non. Félicitations," dit Ginny, se penchant pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

"En fait, c'est lui qui devrait vous féliciter" dit une voix riche et grave.

Ginny leva les yeux et se retrouva face aux yeux sombres et lourds de Bellatrix Lestrange. La femme était vêtue d'un sombre manteau prune, ses cheveux épais et brillants pendaient le long de son dos. A côté d'elle, Rodolphus Lestrange la regardait fixement, et Ginny comprit de qui Leo avait hérité ses yeux bleus clairs. Quelque chose dans les traits grincheux de Rodolphe, dans son nez aquilin, ses joues creuses et ses lèvres agressives rendit Ginny mal à l'aise, et elle se tourna pour saluer Cecilia Lestrange.

"Félicitations," dit Cecilia, ses cheveux glissant de ses fines épaules pour dissimuler partiellement son visage. Se forma un rideau brun foncé, derrière lequel se cachaient ses yeux ombragés et ses lèvres voluptueuses. Ginny ne pouvait pas dire à quel point Cecilia ressemblait à ses parents mais malgré ses comportements généralement distants et effacés, elle montrait parfois des éclats de brutalité qui rappelaient Bellatrix à Ginny.

"Merci," dit Ginny, répétant ses remerciements alors que Bellatrix et Rodolphus joignèrent leurs félicitations à celles de leur fille.

Ils passèrent à Draco, Bellatrix poussant exaspérément Leo devant elle. Les Bullstrodes et les Goyles suivirent peu après, félicitant Ginny comme s'ils l'avaient connue toute leur vie. Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Goyle et Romilda Nott se jetèrent sur Ginny comme des Erinyes mécontentes.

"Félicitations, ma chère" ronronna Romilda, en embrassant énergiquement Ginny.

"Oui," Millicent engloutit Ginny dans ses bras plutôt encombrants, sa lourde mâchoire embrassant davantage les joues de Ginny que ses lèvres le permettaient.

Pansy était restée un peu en arrière, regardant Ginny, comme d'habitude, avec un mélange de rancœur et de défaite. Elle se dirigea vers la mariée et prit ses mains dans les siennes. Le regard violet de Parkinson plongea dans les yeux ambrés de Ginny.

" Tu sais que je ne suis pas heureuse que Draco et toi vous vous mariez ", dit-elle lentement, parlant de son antipathie pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, " car il était censé devenir mon mari. Je ne peux pas me résoudre à te souhaiter un mariage heureux, et je ne le ferai pas. Mais sache que si je t'en veux pour ça, je m'en remettrai, et que les seules félicitations que tu auras de ma part sont des félicitations pour avoir réussi à avoir Draco."

Ginny se tenait là, choquée par sa douceur, presque touchée par elle. Elle pensa à ce qu'elle aurait ressenti si une fille mystérieuse serait sortie de nulle part et avait emporté Harry de ses pieds et loin d'elle, et ce malgré le souhait de tous que Ginny devienne Ginevra Potter, et elle comprit. Elle étreignit Pansy, qui se crispa immédiatement, mais lui rendit son geste, maladroitement.

Vivian Silverspring félicita Ginny, ses bonnes manières, son discours semblait avoir été répété, puis elle lui présenta ses frères, Gawain, Gaheris et Garet. Ils s'inclinèrent devant elle et lui firent un sourire qui la séduisit, le même sourire plâtré sur leurs trois beaux visages. Elle leur rendit, superficiel et lumineux, et avec le même sourire elle salua d'autres invités jusqu'à ce que ses mâchoires soient douloureuses. Finalement, le flux d'invités diminua à mesure qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le pavillon. Draco, qui avait été submergé par les vieilles amies et épouses de son père, se retira de tous les sujets sans importance pour trouver Ginny. Elle était occupée à faire des bisous à Lorelei Prewett, son cousin insoupçonné, qui avait eu le malheur d'être, selon sa famille, un Cracmol. Lorelei était l'une des enfants dont Ginny rendait souvent visite lorsqu'elle se rendait au CMEH.

" Garde ces baisers pour quelqu'un qui en a besoin, femme" grogna Draco.

"Comme qui ?" demanda Ginny innocemment, en enveloppant ses bras autour de son cou.

Il l'embrassa, et le bruit cristallin qu'elle faisait quand elle était heureuse émana de sa gorge. Elle se pressa contre lui. Il termina le baiser quand il réalisa qu'il avait déjà commencé à tirer sur sa robe.

"Allez," dit-il, de sa voix rauque, "le dîner ne commencera pas sans nous."

"Je n'ai pas faim," dit-elle en faisant la moue, "du moins de nourriture."

Ses yeux, sombres de désir, la supplièrent de ne plus rien dire. Alors Ginny sourit, caressa sa joue et, prenant sa main, le traîna jusqu'au pavillon du dîner.

Ils se sont joints à leurs invités sous les cascades de tissu qui formaient le pavillon. Draco et Ginevra étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre à la table principale. A côté de Draco était assis Narcissa, et à côté de Ginny, Blaise. Elle commençait à comprendre l'étendue des idées fausses des Gryffondors concernant la relation entre Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle ; ils avaient complètement fait des erreurs de calcul, car c'était devenu clair pour elle que Blaise Zabini avait été comme Malfoy numéro 2.

Les amuse-gueule étaient servis lorsque Blaise termina la conversation qu'il avait avec Pansy et se leva. Il tapota sa baguette contre son verre à vin et un tintement fort et clair retentit.

"Sorcières et sorciers, bienvenue au mariage de Draco et Ginevra Malfoy !" Blaise commença, accompagnant son discours d'un sourire chaleureux et de grands gestes. "C'est un grand plaisir pour moi d'être ici, en votre compagnie, en leur compagnie, et de célébrer une union qui promet d'apporter beaucoup de bonheur à toute la communauté sorcière." Ses paroles ressemblaient étrangement à celles de Frollo Yaxley, bien qu'il ait réussi à ajouter un soupçon de dérision dans son ton, ce qui émerveilla Ginny. "J'ai rencontré Ginevra il y a quelques semaines, et je dois dire, Draco que tu as fait le bon choix. Quelqu'un a-t-il déjà rencontré une femme plus charmante ? Regardez-la, s'il vous plaît, et dites-moi. Avez-vous déjà rencontré, dans votre vie, une sorcière dont la beauté est plus surprenante, dont l'esprit est plus tentant, dont la grâce naturelle..."

Narcissa toussa.

"Oh oui, c'est vrai...Je suis le témoin de Draco, pas celui de Ginevra...Donc, comme je le disais, Draco et moi sommes amis depuis notre naissance. Eh bien, puisqu'il est né après moi, comme je suis le plus vieux et, en tant que tel, plus intelligent, plus gentil, beaucoup plus beau, mais cela ne l'a pas empêché de voler la plupart de mes copines pendant et après Poudlard. En tout cas, nous avons été élevés ensemble ; nous avons appris à marcher ensemble, à jouer au Quidditch ensemble, à faire de la magie et à se servir d'une baguette ensemble - te souviens-tu Draco, comment ces jeux se sont terminés ?"

Narcissa et Catalina Zabini échangèrent des regards amusés, sachant très bien qu'à l'époque, elles n'étaient pas particulièrement heureuses de trouver une baguette sortant du nez de Blaise ou de l'oreille de Draco.

"Nous avons découvert les filles à peu près au même moment, aussi. Cecilia, je dois dire que nous sommes tous les deux terriblement désolés pour t'avoir couper tes nattes une fois. Et Pansy, nous ne voulions pas vraiment que tu tombes de la cabane dans l'arbre, même si tu dois admettre que tu l'as chercher a nous intimider comme tu le faisais..Mais là n'est pas la question, car nous sommes rapidement devenus des modèles de maturité et de vertu. Nos années à Poudlard ont été, disons... plus maîtrisées, bien qu'elles nous aient bien préparés pour notre entrée dans ce monde. Il fit une pause."Mais quand nous en sommes sortis, oh mec," continua Blaise avec impudence, "c'était le bon vieux temps. Tu étais à la tête de l'empire Malfoy, j'ai commencé à comprendre la complexité du travail de mon père, et nous nous rencontrions à la fin de la semaine pour nous plaindre de notre travail et nous faire démolir dans les bistrots du monde entier."

Peu étaient ceux qui gloussaient, mais ceux qui le faisaient étaient de ceux qui soit avaient suivi les jeunes hommes, soit vu leurs visages et lu leurs actes dans la presse le lendemain matin.

"Mais ça nous a aussi appris quelque chose." Des sourires incrédules répondirent à cette déclaration. "Non, non, non, je le pense vraiment. Nous avons appris que, premièrement, le travail, peu importe ce qu'on puisse croire, n'est jamais aussi douloureux qu'une gueule de bois ; deuxièmement, les vrais amis resteront avec vous quoi qu'il arrive. Pansy, Cecilia, Vivian, merci de nous avoir stupéfié à cette époque où nous pensions que courir nus dans le Londres Moldus pourrait être amusant. Et troisièmement, écoutez vos aînés, surtout quand ils disent que mélanger le whisky pur feu avec de la pimentine n'est pas une bonne idée.."

Une légère teinte verte apparut sur le visage de Draco alors qu'il se souvenait des conséquences de ce mélange. Vivian et Millicent ne pouvaient réprimer leurs rires.

"Et puis Lucius est décédé," continua Blaise, refroidissant l'ambiance, "et Draco cessa de sortir avec nous. En fait, il cessa de sortir tout court. Plus de dîners, de danses, de soirées folles...Il faisait son travail consciencieusement, mais disparaissait ensuite. Coïncidence, c'est aussi à cette époque que j'ai réussi à garder une petite amie pendant plus d'un mois. Mais même cela ne valait pas la sombre tristesse qui suivait Draco comme une ombre. Il lui a fallu Ginevra ici-présente - qui comme je l'ai dit plus tôt est une jeune femme superbe - il lui a fallu Ginevra pour ramener le Draco que nous connaissions."

Ginny jeta un regard curieux vers Draco. Était-il possible qu'elle, de toutes les personnes, ait pu changer une personne aussi imperturbable et froide ? Draco, les lèvres tendues dans un petit sourire, regarda Blaise, ni en accord ni en désaccord. Narcissa était heureuse de voir que ses efforts n'étaient pas passés inaperçus.

"Depuis qu'il t'a rencontré, Ginevra, il est allé à la réception de Pansy, il est allé à l'anniversaire de Rodolphe, et il a été vu à quelques matchs de Quidditch. L'enfer ! Il a même organisé sa propre fête ! Deux, en fait, si on inclue le mariage. Donc, bien sûr, certains diront qu'il n'a pas encore bu ces dernières semaines ou qu'il a volé ma petite amie, mais nous travaillons sur le premier problème, et je le défend pour le second car je n'ai pas de petite amie. Cela étant dit, j'espère qu'il cessera de cavaler et qu'il s'en tiendra à sa charmante épouse, parce que s'il ne le fait pas, je le ferai très certainement."

Les gens riaient et applaudissaient, et Draco serra Blaise dans ses bras. Ginny se demandait lequel de ses amis aurait fait un discours sur elle. Luna ? Les gens auraient été perturbés. Ou peut-être Nefer Amon, bien que Ginny n'était pas sûre que sa famille aurait apprécié ce que Nefer avait à dire sur leurs quelques années à Poudlard...En fin de compte, ça aurait probablement été Hermione, dont la maturité aurait dépeint un portrait acceptable, et grâce à sa perspicacité, un portrait réaliste. Cette perspicacité les a aidés plus d'une fois, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire...

Ginny est revenue de Durmstrang, hagard, épuisée par une journée passée à pleurer. Hermione, nichée dans le canapé, contemplait une photo de la famille Weasley, Harry et elle-même, prise à l'époque où elle et Ron avaient découvert qu'ils étaient peut-être plus que des amis. Elle la regarda longuement et durement. Elle était incapable de croire que la plupart d'entre eux ont été massacrés en une seule nuit. Elle ne pensa même pas aux sentiments d'Harry et de Ginny à ce moment-là, convaincue que leur douleur était comme la sienne, sans limites et exclusive.

Un coup sec et rapide résonna à la porte d'Hermione.

Elle se traîna jusqu'à la porte. Pour l'instant, elle se fichait de savoir de qui il pouvait s'agir. Ça pourrait être eux, venant la chercher comme s'ils avaient l'homme qu'elle aimait et sa famille, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance pour elle. Plus rien n'avait d'importance pour elle désormais. Alors elle ouvra la porte et se retrouve face à Percy Weasley.

Comment a-t-il survécu ? C'est la première question qu'elle se posa.

Mais à cause de la tristesse qui arrachait la chair de son visage, et de son implorant "S'il te plaît" elle le laissa entrer. Elle lui permit de s'asseoir sur son canapé, ne serait-ce que pour mieux le tuer par la suite. Ses yeux s'enfouissent dans son visage déjà émacié, une sombre lueur en traverser de temps en temps. Percy se tortillait les mains. Les lèvres de Percy tremblait. Percy avait la culpabilité inscrite dans chaque centimètre de sa peau, et Hermione le savait.

"Je l'ai fait" il cria.

Ce n'est qu'alors qu'elle se trouva incapable de le croire. Elle avait besoin d'en savoir plus, cependant, alors, en réfléchissant, elle dit ce qu'il voulait qu'elle dise.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Scrimgeour" dit-il, la voix aussi creuse que ce qu'il restait de lui.

"Mais le Seigneur des Ténèb-"

" Tu ne comprends pas ?" siffla Percy. "J'étais leur gardien secret. Ce médaillon que tu portes autour du cou, avec le papier dedans, le papier d'où tu lis " Le Terrier" et qui te permet d'y aller, c'est mon écriture. Tu ne peux pas ne pas me croire. Vois par toi-même."

Percy insèra deux doigts dans sa bouche et en sortit une corde noire pulsante. Il la remit à Hermione, qui sait que seul le chagrin permet aux Sorciers d'extraire de tels souvenirs de leur gorge. Elle le savait, et aussi que ceux-ci n'était pas falsifiés. Ils font tellement partie de l'être qu'en priver l'un d'entre eux, ça serait comme leur arracher les yeux. Presque reconnaissante, Hermione prit le souvenir qui battait entre ses doigts. Elle alla dans sa chambre et se pencha sur sa Pensine, qui lui a été envoyée par Minerva McGonagall après la fermeture de l'école. La réminiscence en forme de serpent tomba dans les brumes tourbillonnantes de la Pensine. Un bruit fort retentit dans tout l'appartement.

Hermione courut vers le salon, vit la fenêtre cassée et quelques éclats de verre sur le sol, elle courut vers la fenêtre. Le vent glacial de janvier s'engouffra dans la pièce. Huit étages plus bas, sur le trottoir gelé, reposait une silhouette sombre.

"Failamaile!" cria Hermione en courant dans la chambre à coucher alors que les vêtements commençaient à se plier et que les meubles rétrécissaient.

(1) Lug était, selon le Tuatha De Danann, un dieu de la magie guerrière.

(2) Végoia était, dans la mythologie étrusque, l'une des déesses primordiales, liée à la fertilité.

(3) "Nuptaligo" vient de nupta, mariage, et ligo, pour lier.

(4) Les Erinyes sont, dans la mythologie grecque, les vengeurs du mal. Ils harcelaient les criminels jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent fous ou qu'ils meurent.


End file.
